Jedi Granger
by Chris Hill
Summary: An incident in Diagon Alley starts a chain of events which lead to Hermione learning about her parents past. What will happen to the Wizarding World because of this?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in or associated by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, or Star Wars. This story is done without malice and without profit from it. It is simply for the enjoyment of the readers.

* * *

In a country half a world away from where Sunnydale used to be, a young girl was staring, with some anger, at her father. "What did you do?"

Mr. Granger smirked at his daughter, "What do you mean?"

Hermione huffed. A usual occurrence with her father's eccentricities. "Why did Madam Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement come to Hogwarts, just when I was leaving, to ask if you would be so kind as to be a consultant for them?"

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear that from them. Then again, I'm so awesome that it was bound to happen."

Dawn Granger sighed and then slapped the back of her husband's head. "Xander, what happened?"

"Hey, it was Andrew's fault!" Xander protested as they continued to drive in London's traffic.

Dawn put on her resolve face, "Xander, so help me, I'll set the entire set of Scoobies ,as well as the Scrappies, on you unless you fess up!"

Sighing he pulled out a tube from under his jacket and handed it to his wife. "I used this a while back, when I was getting a Christmas present for our daughter."

Dawn's face fell as she recognized the item. "What happened."

"Weeell...."

* * *

Xander was just exiting Florish and Blots when some idiots with wands decided to make merry and fire spells at the customers in the confined space of Diagon Alley.

Not being one to mince words, he reached in and pulled his gun, and quickly shot all the idiots in sight. Some people were staring at him in awe, especially of the wand he pulled. One person quickly asked him if he was an unspeakable, which startled him so much that he hit a button, and a three foot beam of light came out of the end of the gun.

Which in turn, gave the rest of the Death Eaters a chance to run away, after firing the Dark Mark. Even though Voldemort was not officially returning yet, the attack was to show the muggles shopping that they were not to be messed with and that they would soon die. That some of theirs were apparently dead was not in the plan.

Members of the DMLE were soon on the scene and took in Mr. Granger for questioning.

* * *

The DMLE was not a fun place to be and he had been in a lot of places that weren't fun. He could tell when people wanted to pin something on him. "I'm a muggle, remember? I can't do magic."

Auror Dawlish was looking at the man as if he was crazy. In an attack by Death Eaters, he had managed to kill four of them before the rest took off, and according to witnesses, he was waving his metal wand. A wand that they had determined did no magic that they knew of. The post-mortem on the deceased indicated that each had died with a hole in their chests and no signs of what did it. If there was a new type of death curse, he needed to find out in order to have it banned immediately. "Listen, I don't know what type of magic you used, but it's obviously deadly. Come clean and I won't have you locked up."

Xander rolled his eyes, "And, what, praytell, am I supposed to have used to fire the spell?"

Dawlish was getting angrier by the second and then calmed himself. Perhaps by playing around he would find out how the man did what he did. Pulling out the wand, he laid it on the table. "With this wand, Mr. Granger."

Xander sighed as he looked at the gun that Andrew sent to him the year before. He was never going to live this one down. "That is not a wand, it's a light saber."

"A saber made out of light? No such thing exists." Dawlish snorted.

"You've never heard of the muggle Star Wars, have you? We've had our own dark lords that make yours seem like pansies. I can show you the documentaries if you want." Xander grinned at the man. Maybe Andrew's back up feature would get him out of this.

"Documentaries?"

"May I show you how I use it?" Xander asked as he gestured towards his 'wand'.

Dawlish looked at the grinning man and nodded. "No funny stuff. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

And with that he took the light saber and stood so that he was facing a wall to the side of the auror. He then took a stance and flicked the switch on it, causing a beam of light, seemingly solid, to flash out. "This is a light saber. An elegant weapon from a more primitive time. Would you like to accompany me back to my home where I can show you evidence of the past wars?"

Dawlish's mouth hung open and he nodded slowly. The two of them left the Ministry and headed for Xander's home, where he sat the Auror in front of the television and put in a DVD with Star Wars on it. The Auror was soon entranced in the show. "And this actually happened?"

"Hey, it's a documentary all of us in the muggle world know. The Force is our friend, and we must always strive to stay on the light side of The Force."

When John Dawlish made it back, he closed the file with a little note indicating that Xander was exempt from charges since he only acted in self defense and used no magic. He also added the notation that Xander was one of a group of Knights highly respected in the muggle world, and they wanted no trouble with their order, which would happen if He Who Must Not Be Named was not put down.

If one Jedi Knight could do that to the Death Eaters, there was no telling what hundreds of them could do. And Xander assured him, with proof, that there were entire enclaves of Jedi in the Australian colony. Over a hundred thousand strong, and enough to put forward their own political party.

He'd have to see about getting a copy of those documentaries and showing them, somehow, to the others.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Xander concluded.

Hermione stared at her father with her mouth wide open, "You mean they are documentaries?"

Xander squirmed, "Uh.. no. I just used that as an excuse. Just because I have a real light saber doesn't mean I fight the forces of darkness all the time...I mean... I don't fight the forces of darkness... Well, there was this one time... Well a lifetime ago, but that's a story for another time... Maybe you should talk to your Aunt Wills or Aunt Buffy?"

Dawn wapped Xander again, "Way to go honey, Now she's sure to learn all about our past."

"It's Andrew's fault, I tell you!" mumbled Xander as he realised that their past, and the Slayers, was catching up to them once more. They had tried to keep their daughter out of it, but thanks to their dark lord piss-in-pants, it seemed his daughter was about to have her introduction into the family business.

* * *

"We need Mr. Granger's expertise now that we know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back." Amelia stated to Dumbledore in his role as the head of the Wizengamot. "He has expertise in dealing with Dark Lords."

"Now Amelia, Mr. Granger is a muggle. I doubt he has any ability to help in a magical fight." Albus replied gently.

The head of the DMLE rolled her eyes, "He's a Jedi Knight. He's already in the front lines against the dark, and I have statements from the Aurors in France from their vacation there, and DON'T get me started on the status of the American ambassador when he heard Mr. Grangers name."

Dumbledore smiled gently, his eyes twinkling Merrily, "Well, I would need proof before we involve him. It isn't his world after all."

Amelia smirked as she brought out the DVD and the files she then laid on his desk, "Oh, I'm sure that the reports will work fine, and if not, I have a documentary to show you..."

* * *

Buffy sighed as she called out, "Will, Giles, we have to go somewhere now."

Willow came into the room from the library as Giles came in rubbing his glasses. For all the time they had been fighting, they were now semi-retired and in the roles of the 'higher-ups' as they said here in Scotland. "What happened."

"Xander has some explaining to do, and so do we. An incident has Hermione asking questions," she said, exasperated. While she wasn't worried about the questions, it was a chance to go out. The castle was nice and all, but Buffy could use this as an excuse to go shopping in the Oxford Circus.


	2. Questions Asked, Answers Given

"Xander, you idiot!" Buffy said once she found out what he did, "You had to use a device made by Andrew. You know you don't use anything of his unless it's been completely tested at the castle."

"But it was neat!" came the squawking reply.

Buffy sat down as she rubbed her brow. "Well, the question is what are we going to do now?"

Giles pushed the glasses back up his nose and coughed, "Perhaps we should do something else first?"

"What?"

"We really should explain things to Hermione, she looks like she is going to explode with all the questions she is keeping in," Giles said calmly.

Willow looked over to her niece. "Oh honey, we didn't mean to do that, it's just that we needed to find out what was happening first."

"It's all right Aunt Willow, but could you explain what Grandpa is talking about?" Hermione said, trying to keep questions aside until she had at least a little bit of information.

The adults looked at each other and then to Hermione. Willow then started the explanation, "Well, since you've been going to a magic school, how much have you been using the library?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm there almost everyday."

Buffy asked, "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Slayer?"

Hermione looked at her aunt, "Well, it's a children's storybook. It isn't real."

"Good lord! What are they teaching in that school? A children's story?" Giles muttered to himself.

Xander looked at the man he considered his real father, "Well, they seem to hide away a lot of the information. She really doesn't know that much magic, all things considered."

"Dad?! I'm at the top of every class! I may not have a lot of power, but I definitely know more about magic than others my age, except for Harry that is."

Willow shook her head, "Hermione, you have only just scratched the surface. After we're done here, I'm going to take over your training during the summer. And let you access my books and grimoires."

Hermione eyes opened wide, "You're a witch as well?"

Everyone else chuckled, and her mother said, "You're talking to the most powerful magic user on the planet. She was my teacher when I was younger."

"You're a witch as well? And you never told me?!"

Giles sat back, "Perhaps I should explain before we get caught up in a never ending round of questions and answers. I'll start by telling you something that they apparently aren't teaching. Bloody pillocks."

Taking a breath, he began, "This world is older than you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magics, certain creatures."

He sighed, knowing what his granddaughter would insist on. "The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return. They are the vampires. For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

Smirking, he added the next part, "Or at least that's how it was until Xander came into the picture."

Hermione groaned. Her father had the oddest luck at times and now she was starting to understand why. "What did he do?"

"He saved my life." Buffy said. "By bringing me back from the dead."

Hermione turned to look at her father, "You brought her back from the dead?"

Xander looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well, you learned the same techniques when we had you go for the Saint John's Ambulance course."

Dawn smiled, "He used mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"But what does this have to do with the Slayer legend? And where are these books you're talking about?" Hermione asked.

Buffy smiled gently, "When he saved my life, he split the Slayer line. And to make a long story short, we now have thousands of Slayers around the world keeping the demons and vampires in check."

"He split the Slay...You're the Slayer?"

"In a word, yes. Now that you know, we should get back to the castle, after a round of shopping."

Giles groaned. His chequebook was going to feel this one for a long time. "Well, we best not delay."

* * *

Dumbledore was frowning after he reviewed the files and had seen the documentary that Amelia had brought. It did not make sense, and it made even less sense of what he knew about muggles. "You have confirmed this... story?"

Amelia nodded, "The Jedi religion is recognized by the United Kingdom and I managed to get some of their books on their doctrines. They practice exercise, meditation, technical knowledge and say that this 'Force' is the power that keeps the universe together and makes all life possible. That the 'Force' is the energy that exists alongside us is part of us and connects us to the universe."

"An actual religion? And they all have these lightsabers?" Albus stated in awe. A religion that was not listed in the magical world and that he had no idea of. The idea was fascinating.

Amelia then said, "Not all of them, but most did, although they didn't use them when they were in their church. However, they do have several things which are worrying."

"Which are?"

Taking a small sip of her tea, Amelia continued, "Well, aside from practicing the fighting arts, diplomacy, and teaching how to use this force, they have several specific chapters dedicated to various areas that they are involved with. The one we need to be concerned about is the Jedi Paranormal Investigation Unit. Apparently, they monitor magic users, creatures, and other things."

Now Dumbledore was worried, "The Statute of Secrecy has been breached?"

Sighing, Amelia admitted her worst fear, "They have a lot of accurate information, although they tend to stay out of our world for the most part. However, the Statute from our end may be a lie. I actually think it's the other way around. They have a Statute of Secrecy towards us that is only now being breached. What's worse, is that they are entirely in the open and well known."

Dumbledore choked on his tea. "You mean they've always known about us?"

Amelia shrugged, "Yes. I've talked to several muggleborn and they confirmed the Jedi exist. Some of them were even in awe, wishing that they had the abilities of the Jedi. It seems that we are far behind them in knowledge and how to affect the universe. You know, I even decided to take a chance on my sanity and talked with Mr. Lovegood, and not only did he confirm that the Jedi are an ancient order, far older than this planet, but that a number of the creatures he writes about comes from their archives. It's seems there are more sentient creatures than we are aware of in the Wizarding World."

"I see..." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "Then we must contact Mr. Granger. If they have been so open and have not interfered, they do not want to be known, at least not yet. Perhaps he'll allow a contingent of his fellows to work with us in this latest crisis."

* * *

Hermione was practically prancing.

Her lesson for the day was over, and the first thing she had learned from her aunt was not to dismiss technology. Technology was actually a large aid to the practicing mage, and the more you knew how to use both, the more powerful you were. It seemed that this was something that the purebloods of Europe, which were restricted to basically Britain, France, and a couple of other places, didn't want the newcomers to their world knowing, thus the laws against 'muggle crap'.

Still, for the chance to learn, and to be in this huge library Hermione would willingly follow whatever she was being thought. There was so much to learn and so little time to learn it. It was at that moment she wondered about the laws concerning apprenticeship.

Well, that was a concern for later.

* * *

Giles looked over the three women in his office. "I have investigated the situation with Mr. Potter, and it is worse than what Hermione indicated. It seems someone has been using a lot of spells in that area to erase and change memories, especially of the damage that...that so called family has been doing to him."

Buffy got up and started to pace, wishing that Giles kept a punching dummy in the room. "What do we do about it?"

"I have already assigned our law firm to help with the situation, and they will be well protected from any effects that the blighter's may try to use," Giles stated grimly, "On that note, I have also been in contact with our friends at Wolfram and Hart, and they have promised me that they are researching any old files that pertain to the situation here. They have already terminated the contract with Mr. Riddle for breach of terms and they are moving to collect the monies that he and his cronies have collected over the years. The goblins will not like this, but they do not have much to stand on here, and I believe that it will affect the accounts of the Death Eaters in future."

Dawn nodded, "Good. I want Harry to become my son, and I don't care who stands in our way. Are there any debts that we can call upon in that community?"

Giles grinned, "As it so happens, the council does have certain uncollected assets. Most recently from World War Two, and a little situation in getting close to a number of wizards on the other side who were helping Hitler. Given how long a Wizard or Witches life span is, I believe we can call on those debts.

Willow smiled deviously, "Or we can ask the American government or the UN for help. I wonder what would happen if their lie was broadcast worldwide before they had a chance to do so?"

The rest looked at her and then gained evil grins of their own.

Giles pushed the phone over to her, "My dear, would you like the honour?"

Willow picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button.

* * *

Xander looked at the door that he was about to open with some dread.

Years ago, when he was director of operations before semi-retirement from the Council, he had created this particular department and filled it with about twenty people. They were the designers and engineers, the dreamers, and the technically inclined. It's initial budget had been 5 million pounds, and they were told that great things were expected from that department.

The reality was somewhat different. The real reason for the department, never told to this group, was that it was a way to keep Andrew and the people he recruited out of the way and to make sure they survived since bugging slayers with geek questions was never a good thing. He never imagined at the time the department was created that a few Slayers in training would opt to join the department because they were just as geeky as the rest of the people behind the door. Then again, they did get a number of good weapons out of them, after being tested.

No item was supposed to go out into the field without being completely tested so that it wouldn't fail.

Rubbing his nose slightly Xander pulled himself upright and opened the door. "How's everyone doing?"

A couple of the people looked up and smiled, seeing the familiar face of the ONLY director that mattered to them. One of the girls smiled at him and said, "Fairly well. We're planning a new project at the moment, and if it works, it will revolutionize Slayer warfare."

Xander hid his wince. He was well acquainted with that line, having seen the devices they dreamed up, which only one in a hundred actually worked correctly. "That's good. What is it?"

The explanation, as usual started off expensive and bad. "Well, a group of us were playing Red Alert and someone was looking at the teleporter when a person asked if we could do something like that."

"I take it that the project was unfeasible?" Xander asked, being familiar with what usually went on.

"Well yeah," came the grumbled reply, "We have witches who do the job very well, and the cost would be at least four years of our budget and forty or fifty years to get right."

"So, what's the new project?"

Ah, there was the cheery, slightly nutty and crazed smile, "Teleporting grenades! The idea is to throw one at the target and they will be teleported, via spell, to a mile or so high, then the grenade explodes on them and they fall, splat!"

Xander nodded. It did sound like a good project. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, we can get the teleportation, and the explosion correct, but it's the timing. Also, the spot that the grenade teleports the target to. We've got to design different target zones and payload packages depending on the creature."

Xander smiled politely, "Well, I'll leave you to it. Is Andrew in?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

Saying his goodbyes, Xander proceeded to the office.

* * *

"So, have you managed to get a hold of Mr. Granger?" Albus asked as he stopped by Amelia's office.

"Not yet. They've apparently apparated to an off limits castle in Scotland. We're not allowed anywhere near there, apparently, even though Fudge now wants to storm the place to get Mr. Granger and force him to work for us." Amelia sighed and rubbed her forehead, "The idiot thinks that this will save his career if we are seen to be doing something."

Dumbledore actually groaned, "I'll have a talk with him. You did leave a message for them, didn't you?"

Amelia smiled back while quietly wishing the old headmaster luck. "Yes, but I'm wondering how they left and why alarms didn't sound for underage magic since Ms. Granger is the only registered witch there."

"If the castle is off limits to us, and they are using magic, I believe your supposition about the Statute is correct. It would well explain Ms. Granger's high aptitude for learning the magical arts."

* * *

In the office of the Minister for Magic, things were not going well.

After being informed by Amelia that morning of Mr. Granger, he decided to go and visit the muggle Prime Minister to get his co-operation in forcing the muggle to help deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It had taken a while as he had been out of his office, and when he did manage to get a hold of him, it was with the unfortunate information that he already knew and that steps were going to be taken since Fudge had obviously dropped the ball on this one. In an unprecedented move, the Prime Minister was then reaming out Fudge on the fact that he failed to investigate and take evidence from the year before, and therefore, under the Royal Charter which formed the Ministry for Magic, a term he was informed was the the correct one, then they, the muggles would be stepping in.

For him, the situation was getting worse as he was being informed of all the areas that he had neglected, and how his own Undersecretary had tortured people at a school, wanted to use an Unforgivable, sent Dementors after a student during the summer, and that his main adviser was a man who was a convicted Death Eater. Cornelius had been tempted to obviate the man in order to do what he had to and protect the Statute of Secrecy but for one thing. The Prime Minister had more information on the magical world than even he was privy to. The man obviously had more connections than he had been allowed to know, and he would be asking Dumbledore why he hadn't been informed that this was the case.

He left as quickly as he was able to, and then ended up in an even worse situation.

In his office, waiting for him, were three people. The American Ambassador, the representative of the International Confederation of Wizards, and a person from the muggle United Nations. Their appearance in his office had to do with both the situation and with Harry Potter, who it seemed, was now under international attention and pressure was now being given to him to turn over the boy to someone who actually cared. It seemed the boy had been abused and locked up at his relatives place, something else he hadn't known about as that had been handled by Dumbledore as well, and he was always informed that Harry was safest where he was.

Then the man from the UN started to speak, wanting to know why Britain's own magical laws concerning the criminal, Black had not been followed. Since he had been sent to Azkaban without trial, and without being allowed to use Veritaserum, the man had been exonerated by a quickly formed international tribunal, and was wondering how many other 'political prisoners' that the Ministry was holding. The UN, and their Magical Branch was going to be informing the Prime Minister and he was demanding full access to all files on prisoners as well as an inspection tour of the facilities. Something that the woman form the ICW was fully backing.

The ICW themselves had been informed and were investigating how the laws in the country were made to allow the advancement of Voldemort and his cohorts. Her demand was simple. She wanted access to their law records, who made what law, and how they were carried out. She was particularly interested in how Werewolf's were treated as it seemed many had fled to other countries where they were safer than in Britain. She was also fuming over the fact that Demonic Vampires were given free reign in Magical Britain. Upon hearing that, the UN representative offered them a group called Omega Delta to handle the situation which was acceptable to the woman.

The American Ambassador, however, made sure that his plans for Granger, who he was informed was once named Harris, were well and truly shut down. It seemed that he was well known in America and still retained his American citizenship. He had also been granted citizenship by many countries, and Mr. Granger, along with his family, were pushing for full adoption of Mr. Potter. He also added the fact that the American President was considering declaring Magical Britain a group of terrorist and bringing the full might of their military in to help the Prime Minister quell the situation and bring order back. Something he himself backed as it would help to 'Keep Mr. Harris out of the situation and the body count down.'

Fudge was not a happy person.

* * *

"Well, I can help you out!" Andrew laughed heartily. "How would you like to be the first actual Jedi on the planet?"

Xander stared at the man across from him, "Andrew, the lightsaber part of the gun worked, but how the hell would I get the force type powers?"

Andrew smirked, "Well, if you noticed, all the powers that are on the films are variations of psionics. To name a few of them, telepathy, telekinesis, Astral projection, biofeedback, clairvoyance, energy control. These are things that are part of all sentients and I've been quietly developing a system to allow our people to have access to these abilities. Imagine teams of Slayers and Watchers who can do this, it would revolutionize how we go about things, and allow us to come out into the open."

It clicked for Xander then, "The lightsaber. You're planning to artificially create a Jedi Order here so that we can openly patrol and fight. That's...That's..."

Andrew huffed and fell back into his chair, "If you're going to say insane, it's all right. I understand."

Xander looked at the boy who had finally become a man in his eyes, "No, you idiot. It is the single, most ingenious idea that I've ever heard! How do we go about this?'

Andrew looked at Xander as if he had never seen him before. "Um.. It would mean some implants throughout the body. Psychic amplifiers that duplicate some of the things that we've seen in the Slayers, and the electronics are well shielded since they are stored in subspace strata. There would be several around your head so that if one command unit is damaged, you wouldn't be defenseless."

Xander's thoughts turned to his daughter, "How about for those who are naturally magical?"

Andrew grinned, "Well, if they practiced from the time they were young, they could develop the abilities naturally. Magic is controlled by the mind, after all, and they do have access to a lot of energy. All the devices would do is enhance their abilities. Training them to do what is necessary is up to you."

Now the former Director looked at Andrew carefully, "How long have you been planning this?"

Andrew grimaced, "I've had the idea for a few years, but I only started to really work on it since Hermione started at that school. I don't want her, or any of our charges, to head down the path I did when I was young."

"Lets do this."

Andrew smiled as he got up and led Xander to the medical section after taking a box from his desk. "The implants only have to be injected, so it will only take a few minutes. After that, I have some robes with some special features for you, Hell, a full Jedi suit with armour if you must know, and I want to build some ships."

Xander raised an eyebrow, "An X-wing, the Falcon, and a speeder I take it?"

"You know me so well."


	3. Where oh Where has my Jedi guy gone?

"Yow! Watch it Xander!" Andrew yelled as he ducked behind the blast screen. "You've got to get used to fine control with these abilities."

Xander grumbled under his breath. For the second week in a row, he was handling objects with too much force.

After Dawn AND Buffy had yelled at him, he had started buckling down and training hard, much more studious at this than he had ever been in school. There was so much to learn in so little time, and he had to get control of these new abilities before anything else. Especially with the side effects that had been showing up.

It wasn't that bad while he was conscious, just getting used to handling his thoughts, which required a lot of meditation, as random things kept happening around him. If he wanted coffee for example, the pot floated towards him and poured without his conscious control. One advantage of this was that Hermione was totally awed by her father's ability, especially since he had taken to walking around in the Jedi outfit that Andrew had created.

Oh, it looked the same, but at appropriate points there was tough and magically enhanced Kevlar and leather, especially on the Jerkin and legs. The boots looked like normal leather, but it had cushioning charms interlaced into the whole thing and was also enhanced so that he was almost weightless while wearing them.

All the clothes did was protect him and give him some of the abilities that couldn't be handled by the amplifiers, such as the force leaps, or taking a hit better. The complaint that he had with it so far was that his head was still unprotected as were his hands. He didn't want to duplicate the film all that closely.

The main disability with the implants was that there wasn't an off switch, for practical combat reasons. This led up to things happening when he was asleep, in the normal weird Harris way. If he didn't learn to control the abilities more, then his dreams and nightmares took on a whole new meaning.

The consequence being that Xander hadn't been with his wife in all that time. "Damn it! It's not like these things came with a manual, we're creating it as we go along."

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "The problem is you're trying too hard. If you would just relax a little, then you would be able to handle everything without a problem. You realize when you're distracted that you can handle an egg?"

Xander sighed, "Yeah, well now I know why the Jedi in the movies had that mantra and code. In battle situations, it's almost impossible to control yourself that far, and it also means that I've got to get a new mindset to handle it."

Andrew tapped his chin lightly as he thought, "Well, did you try some of the methods in the fantasy books?"

Snorting, Xander replied, "Of course I did. They work somewhat, but will take too long. I need something that will help me concentrate, but not too hard."

He didn't want to do this, but his friend needed a push in the right direction. "Just imagine this. If you don't get a handle on your abilities, then it's likely that you will be unable to be with your family ever again. Maybe that is the reason behind Jedi not being in relationships."

"Not on my watch! Start up the machines again. I'm going to get this before it kills me."

Tennis balls started to rocket out of several holes while Xander concentrated on catching them without destroying them. He was doing a lot better than a few minutes ago. With the right incentive people could do a lot, and Xander's incentive was his family and friends.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his Wizengamot office, not having been able to get out of there to investigate some rumours.

The past few weeks had not been kind to him.

At the moment, it was all he could do to retain his seat at the ICW as they were calling for an investigation into the handling of Mr. Potter. The facts that the ICW, the lawyers, and the muggles had uncovered were very incriminating, and they wanted real answers, not just the vague impressions he usually gave. As it was, he was preparing for a meeting with ICW representatives from half the world as well as spell creation specialist who were insisting on examining the protection that he had provided for Mr. Potter.

With the new petition for Harry's custody, one with international backing, Dumbledore was being set against a wall. He had already explained about the blood wards, but there was some doubt it was actually working. He was praying that the Dursleys could be persuaded to act nice when the time came, but he doubted it.

With all of the international pressure and the insistence that if Briton didn't clean itself up, others would, there had been massive and far reaching changes in the Ministry.

First, Cornelius Fudge hadn't lasted long. In an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, Fudge had been fired and Amelia put into place temporarily until an election could be called.

Right after that, to the surprise of all members of the Wizengamot, all members had to be administered Veritaserum to retain their rights. Several had outright refused and had been ousted, and others were found to be supporters of Voldemort leaving barely enough members for a quorum.

Deloris Umbridge had been arrested, questioned with Veritaserum, and was now in prison for most of the rest of her life and her wand snapped.

Azkaban, as it turned out, was appalling to the members of the international community, and evidence had been found that several people who had been thrown in there were political prisoners. A clear violation of the membership rules of the ICW. Prison reforms were taking place, and all former prisoners of the facility had been turned over to the American government to hold until a proper prison could be made.

There had been more, of course, and he was throwing bones to them to stop them from fully investigating Mr. Potter.

Sighing, he leaned back and conjured up some tea. It was going to be a very long night, and he had documents for the last three years of court cases alone, along with the laws. His careful balancing act in trying to keep everyone alive was coming undone and he couldn't see how it could be from the British end. The only real clue that he had was the Prime Minister was better informed than anyone had imagined. This, of course, meant that the Palace was also well informed. Not a pleasant prospect.

There was some really good news. No attacks in the past couple of weeks. Voldemort was laying low while the international watch was on, but it was only a matter of time before he came back. When he did, he hoped that he would have the Jedi to help prevent wars. From the historical documents that Mr. Lovegood sent him, and the documentaries he had managed to find on those memory disks, they had been able to take care of an entire galaxy. Surely one little planet was not that much to ask them to help with.

* * *

Life for Peter Petigrew was the same as it had been for the past year.

"WORMTAIL!"

It involved trying his best to prevent a madman from killing him.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said softly as the sniveling man came running to serve, "I need to rebuild my forces. I need to rebuild them, and rebuild an entire organization because of this unprecedented International effort to wipe away my presence. I want you to find out why."

His voice gradually rose as he continued his rant, "Why has international attention been given at this time. How are they so competent at this. Why are they turning over laws left, right, and centre. Where did they get the supplies of Veritaserum as there are few competent enough to brew it. Why is the MUGGLE GOVERNMENT INVOLVED. HOW DID THEY LEARN ENOUGH TO ACT. WHY ARE THEY NOT LEAVING IT TO THE MAGICAL GOVERNMENT. WHEN DID THEY BECOME KNOWLEDGEABLE. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STATUTE OF SECRECY?!?!"

Grovelling on the ground, Peter stuttering replied, "I-I d-do not k-know my lord."

"You will find out. You and Severus will learn all you can. Severus with the old fool, and you by visiting certain ministry officials at night. You are not to be known, but are to overhear any conversations, any rumours, and information on how this came to be." Voldemort hissed, quiet once more. "Severus, I wish to know why you have not informed me of anything to do with Dumbledore."

Snape bowed and then looked to Voldemort, "He has not been in the castle for weeks. Indeed, I had a hard time getting out of the castle to come here myself with all that is happening."

"Tell me, Severus. What is happening?"

"My Lord, it has to do with two matters. Your presence at the Ministry and the Potter boy. When you allowed yourself to be seen by people other than Dumbledore's forces, someone informed people from around the world. They have come to investigate all of British society, and are concentrating, for the moment, on the government and schooling structure. While I am unsure as to all that is happening with the government, the ICW is directing us to change how we handle everything or they will ensure that Hogwarts is no longer an accredited to teach wizardry. My actions in keeping down those of less than pure blood is coming down hard on me, and unless I change, I will be forced away from the school."

Voldemort hissed, "You have served me well there. Very well, follow through on their changes, and keep as quiet as you can. Ingratiate yourself with them."

Severus was taking a chance, but he couldn't do much else, "I cannot give in so easily, My Lord. If I do so, I will surely be more noticed."

Voldemort laughed, "So be it. Ensure that you are in a position where I may call upon you for information. Wormtail, on the other hand, has no such problems."

He turned to the rat animagus, "Be careful. Information is more important than proving my strength, and your life is currently worth more than your losing it. Infiltrate and find the information I need."

Bowing, Petigrew continued out of the room, thankful at least he had his life for another day.

* * *

Fudge was drinking quietly.

There were no parties to go to for the disgraced former Minister, no places to see, nothing to do. His political career had come to an end, and he really did not have many life skills to get by aside from that. All because he was not informed of many matters until too late.

He blamed Dumbledore for this. Who else could he blame. While the man hadn't outright lied, he had deceived him on several matters, most notably that of Harry Potter.

As with many matters concerning the headmaster, Mr. Potter was not as safe, or living in as good a condition as had been implied. The lawyers that had confronted him provided proof of the boy being abused, and locked up. The muggle government themselves had come into the picture, and had arrested the Dursleys on a variety of charges. Something that he had not informed Dumbledore of. Let the man find out for himself for all the information he hid.

On the matter of Mr. Black, the lawyers had provided more than acceptable and sufficient proof as to his innocence. This really made Fudge mad because this information could well have been revealed years earlier, either with Veritaserum, or from the members of the Wizengamot following the law. In this, he couldn't blame Dumbledore as he wasn't in a position at the time to overrule anything, and he had also been railroaded as to his testimony.

It could well be the reason the old man decided to keep things to himself.

Still, this didn't help him. In order to get back to a position where he could do something, have the power to ensure good changes were made, he needed leverage. He needed knowledge. And he needed the Jedi.

Unfortunately, he couldn't just kidnap one. With all the attention being paid to them, it would be noticed. There was nothing saying he couldn't learn from them, however.

The first thing in the morning he would head over to their church and buy everything he could. Find out the information. Find out how their abilities could put him back into power.

And he would learn. They had a different magic, and all he had to do was learn how to do it. And if he couldn't he was sure that he could find some spells to duplicate their abilities. If they wouldn't go for power, then he would use their abilities so that he could gain power.

His name was Cornelius Fudge, and there was nothing that would prevent him from getting back to where he was and belonged.

* * *

The manager of Gringotts was not pleased as he led the lawyers and their attendants to the V-line vaults. According to the papers given to him, they had the right to all of the contents of those vaults, and that right was being exercised. Oh, it was no skin off his nose who the money belonged to, and if the money here was taken out, never to be returned, so be it. It wasn't his to spend.

No, what was annoying was the fact that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had never informed the goblin nation that they had employed Wolfram and Hart as their lawyers. Even the goblins stayed away from any contact with that firm given their more than demonic clients, or the infighting well known to produce bodies in the various offices. He was especially unpleased to currently be paying host to Angelus and his friend Spike, of the Scourge of Europe. It seemed they now owned all of the offices of Wolfram and Hart.

To the Manager, this was proof of Voldemort's unreliability, and the unhidden vaults of those involved in these chambers would be suffering. There was a clause for hiring on Wolfram and Hart. If you informed the bank that they were handling matters which had a direct effect, nothing other than an extra fee of one percent would be applied. Since these people failed to inform the bank, there was now a handling fee on all transactions by these people of 90%.

The goblins had no want to deal with demons if at all possible. They wanted to deal with idiots even less. If this didn't drain them of money, and got them out of their building as soon as possible so that Wolfram and Hart could collect their souls, then the Goblin Nation would side with those on the opposite end of the chain.

War was good for getting gold, but idiots were good for losing it. The goblin nation was not inhabited by idiots, and they would not ally with those who would spend the nations money on foolishness. "These are the vaults, my people will open them up for you now."

* * *

After another week, Xander had perfected his use of the 'Force'.

Now it was time to create the 'Jedi' and it was for that reason that he had called for all off duty personnel at the castle.

Standing in front of everyone, including his family, he started, "As you can see, there have been some changes coming out into the open."

A few snorted at that, having seen some of his training, or his using his sword. Most of the girls just looked at the robes and the fact that he was wearing a close fitting black undersuit that Luke Skywalker wore and giggled. His response to that was typical Harris. He levitated a glass of water to himself to take a sip.

"Now that the laughing is out of the way, Andrew, our chief scientist, has come up with a method of duplicating the Force in people. It will not be easy, and the training, especially the emotional and mind training is hard. There are a few people I want for this, but I am looking for volunteers. Be warned now, it is the most difficult thing you will ever do, and I want you to remember the codes when you apply.

"The battle code is simple. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.

"The harder code applies both for those of you willing to become Jedi, and to what we already do and are. This code should be adjusted to yourself if you remain only a Slayer, Watcher, or Magic User. Jedi are the guardians of peace on Earth. Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the planet. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training.

"Those are the codes I will expect you to live by, if you want to become a Jedi. Take half an hour to talk among yourselves, and if you wish to volunteer, then come up and we will list your name down."

With that he left the podium, and went to talk with his family. "Well, the call has gone out."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Train a lot of people at once?" Dawn asked, having already been given the implants earlier in the day.

Xander smiled gently, "It couldn't be worse than training mini-slayers, like we've done before. Besides, Slayers are built for this, it is only keeping them on the straight and narrow that worries me."

Buffy snorted, as did Faith, who had arrived from the active Hellmouth to participate in this project. "X, you remember what the girls were like around you before, do you really want to risk your pants now that you're giving them even more abilities?"

"Yeah Xander, It's not of the good to involve too many."

Xander laughed lightly, "We've already got an airfield that is being refurbished into a base and training complex. Andrew, as Chief Science Officer, and yes, he asked for that designation, will be accompanying us to help with the training. Besides, the more Jedi that we get online, the better it will be for the Council overall."

Giles grimaced, "And you trust this idea of Andrews?"

"It's the best one he ever came up with, and it will give my daughter a better chance of surviving. Anything that does that is something I want. What do you say Hermione?"

Hermione, who was still in awe of her fathers skills was glowing. During the past few weeks she had learned so much from her family, and her abilities grew by leaps and bounds. Plus being able to practice spells was so much better than it had been before. "Of course I want to do this! Only... can Harry also get the same training?"

"It will be up to him, but then I want to give him the shovel talk as well."

Several waps to the head were the reply of the girls surrounding him, much to the confusion of his daughter. "What is the shovel talk?"

Dawn pulled her daughter away, along with Willow. "It's best if you see it for yourself."

Soon, the time was over, and he had his volunteers, all forty of them along with Buffy, Faith, Dawn and his daughter. Giles decided to put it off for a while since there was no one he fully trusted to run the council except for Xander himself. For Xander, it was a show of faith that these people accepted, and were willing to train under him, and for the first time ever, people were calling him Master.

* * *

Harry was a bit surprised that he was meeting with the Prime Minister after the changes in his life. It was, he supposed, somewhat normal for him, if he could ever call his life normal, "Then you know about the magical world?"

"Oh yes," the Prime Minister responded, somewhat surprised at the unassuming nature of the young man before him. "We have a lot more information than just what the Ministry wants us to know, but I want you to keep that to yourself. It is somewhat classified information."

Harry nodded, "Of course sir, I understand."

"What I wanted to talk to you about is if you wanted to be adopted by a family that will actually care for you."

"You mean I'll never have to see the Dursley's again?" came the reply that had a little bit of hope in the tone.

"That's exactly what I mean." The Prime Minister said as he got up. "There is a couple, the Grangers, who are more than willing to do so, and I want to know if you are willing to accompany them."

Harry gaped for a second, "That... that would be fantastic!"

"Then that is what will happen. Now, I want you to come with me. We have a lot to discuss, and I would prefer we do it where we will not be monitored by the Wizarding World."

As they exited the office, Harry asked, "Why wouldn't you want them to know?"

"Because they do not know everything about the supernatural, and what they do know is just a tiny slice of the pie. There is also an offer on the table that I think you should consider." the political leader of the country said as he led him into a warded room.

"I would like you to meet Dr. Andrew Wells, of the Slayers and Watchers Council. He will explain a few things, but first, I think he should make his offer. Dr. Wells, this is Harry Potter."

Andrew smiled gently, "So you're the young man that Hermione is so bonkers about."

Gathering his thoughts, Harry said, "You know Hermione?"

"She's my niece," the graying man said with a slight laugh. "Before we get into the origins of the world, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"If you were given power, more than you have right now, what would you do with it?"

Harry didn't even need to think to respond. "Protect people. Get rid of the evil in the world, and make sure it stays gone. Unfortunately, all I can do is protect those people I know, and I don't have nearly enough training."

"Good enough." Andrew replied seriously, "We can help you with training in Magic, and you do not have to worry about underage magic anymore. We've taken care of that particular matter for you."

"I will be free to use magic?"

"Within certain circumstances, you will even be able to use it in public. But to do so, I must ask. Would you like to become a Jedi?"

* * *

Fudge had gone through a lot of documents that the Jedi had, and he was unimpressed. In their long history, the Jedi had power, lots of it, but they were unwilling to rule. The only ones who were willing to rule, to do what needed to be done were the Sith. They ruled with an iron hand, and with the exception of a few rebels, and the Jedi, they were able to keep peace.

The Jedi were not the people to emulate, except in powers.

The two he had most been impressed with were Darth Sidious, also known as Palpatine, who had been emperor of an entire Galaxy, and Darth Caedus, who had been willing to give up so much to bring peace. If becoming a villain was required to unite the people, then he would do so, but he would also rule, if only behind the scenes.

That was the mistake Palpatine made. If he hadn't come out into the open, he would have ruled the galaxy with none being the wiser. And Earth was only one planet...


	4. The Rise of the Jedi

The Wizengamot was in an uproar.

And that was the good news.

No more than a minute ago, the Prime Minister had finished addressing the supposed ruling body of the Wizarding population, and what he had to say, and how he had to say it was not news that they wanted to hear.

On the first matter, that of the Dementors, the muggle government had issued an extermination order. All of the Dementors were considered to be the worst of criminals, murderers of the highest degree, and those condoning their use were no better. A few had risen to ask questions, but the Prime Minister told them to sit down as they were out of order.

That had stunned them. How could a muggle tell them they were out of order? He then informed the remaining members of the Wizengamot that from now on, they would be following Robert's Rules, which were apparently a codex of conduct to follow in large meetings. If they were unwilling to learn, the government would dissolve the body until they learned the rules.

They remained quiet after that.

The next most important matter was that the laws that they had passed were supposed to be presented both to the Prime Minister and the reigning Monarch in order to be put into law. As far as the Monarchy and the government were concerned, the supposed laws were nothing more than Bills which were yet to be passed. In that, they would be tackling every law ever passed by the Wizengamot and dismissing those which intruded on the freedoms of all sentient beings. This apparently included all beings which could communicate in any way, shape, and form. Individual matters would be handled on a case by case basis.

This caused a large stir. Even Garden Gnomes could communicate, so there was going to be a large revolution of their law structure, how were they to handle it?

All members of the Wizarding society were to be held to account for any crimes, this included the erasing of any memories as that could easily be abused. Already, they had to prevent several of the Obliviators from trying to destroy the memories of people who had been cleared for knowledge of the Wizarding World. Only in extraordinary circumstance, and only with the approval of the Prime Ministers office and the Queen would it be allowed. All others would be prosecuted to the largest degree possible.

This did not bode well, were the thoughts of this particular proclamation. How could they protect the statute of secrets if they were not allowed to obviate people who had seen what they were not supposed to?

The Prime Minister then threw another monkey wrench into dealing with muggles. Apparently, they now had the technology to detect when a persons mind was being read. The practice of Legilemency was to be stopped and only practiced by people licensed by the government, if at all. Any caught doing so would be treated as if they were the most vile type of rapist.

This was almost too much and one member stood up and demanded where they got this technology so that it could be destroyed.

The PM's bodyguard pulled out a strange object and fired. Two wires struck the protesting Wizengamot member. Simultaneously, the 50,000 volts of electricity dropped to a mere 5000 volts as the connection was established. The protester dropped with a locked grimace and silent scream. The PM smiled as the bodyguard held the trigger a bit longer than was strictly necessary. It took four attempts to enervate the great lump, and even then he was shaky as he got back into his seat.

The Wizengamot became silent once more, and the topic of the effects of muggle technology all but ended. It was then that the Prime Minister did admit that the technology was currently restricted. He went on to say that the technology worked very well, and glancing at something he held, he stated that three attempts had been tried on him since he took the podium.

The final matter was one that Dumbledore wished was not brought up. It was the matter of child care in the Wizarding World, and the mistakes it was making. To curb the abuses, this concern was now going to be handled by the muggle government as they had a lot of evidence of abuse and obviation of an entire area to ensure that one person was held virtually prisoner in what was supposed to be his home. Any complaints, any reports of this abuse, and the officials had their mind erased and the matter dropped. In this case, the person who had been so abused had been Harry Potter, the supposed Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Pandemonium could only described what happened after that.

* * *

Harry was smiling as he finally got to the base where his new family was.

Only five days before, he would never have expected this, or the opportunity that was presented.

Now he was a Jedi Padawan. Someone who would be learning and training to use the powers that Dr. Wells said were natural in him and had enhanced to be a protector of mankind. All mankind, not just those in the Wizarding World. He had been given a choice, and he had to thank both the Granger's and Dr. Wells for this consideration.

Previously, he had only heard of Jedi in the vaguest manner, never being allowed to learn much when he was with the Dursleys, and this had surprised both the Prime Minister and Dr. Wells during the meeting. Dr. Wells had been prepared, however, and the three of them spent a lot of time watching the films, and then letting him read books on famous Jedi before allowing him to even begin to consider the decision. According to Dr. Wells, only those who had full understanding before they started training could even be considered, although Harry had the right attitude.

Harry had learned of the code, and of both the Light and Dark sides of the Force.

After he had read and considered everything, he accepted, realizing the power that he was being offered was not so that he could run rampant, but that it was a responsibility. Something that he would have to dedicate his life to. This was not a commitment he could put aside once he accepted.

Then Andrew and the Prime Minister lay the bomb in front of him.

The Slayers, the Hellmouths, the hidden war that even the Wizarding World had no real idea of. What had become of good intentions over the centuries and how many problems had occurred when the Council previous to this one had become corrupt in their protection of the world. It was something that they didn't want to see again, and the Jedi were the way they were going to prevent that.

"Harry! You came! You accepted!" came a joyous shout as he saw a bushy haired girl, also in Jedi robes run towards him.

Harry chuckled as he was tackled and the two people who were following caught up with them. "Of course I did. I wouldn't disappoint my new sister, after all."

Hermione smiled as did her parents.

Dawn hugged the young man as well and quietly, but with a kind voice full of conviction, "Welcome home, Harry. Welcome home."

Harry hugged back, even as Mr. Granger put a hand on his shoulder. He could now feel the love and kindness radiating from them. The pure amount of good, of determination, and of purpose. Yes, this was what he wanted more than anything. A place to belong.

He promised himself to never fall to the Dark Side.

* * *

When the Wizengamot reconvened, Dumbledore, as speaker, asked a question of the Prime Minister. "Sir, with all that is going on, and the current troubles that are in our world, with the reappearance of Voldemort, how do you plan to do this? It is, after all, not a very good time to restructure the government."

The Prime Minister stood up from where he had been sitting, ""First, Mr. Dumbledore, please refer to Mr. Riddle by his real name. Her Majesties government is not in the habit of referring to terrorists by their made up names. As for your question; you are right, if you were referring to a well working government. The amount of Death Eaters and corrupt personal throughout the Ministry and Wizengamot mean that the government can not work effectively for the moment whether or not the rules change. Moreover, with the way the Wizengamot has been run, it has put him in a position to threaten all people in the United Kingdom, something which must be put to rights before we can go on. As to Riddle himself, I have asked an independent group to oversee concerns until such time as he can be brought to justice."

He took a sip of water and then continued, "This group is well known in most of the world, and they have been the Watchers, the peace keepers, and only fight for what is right. As it is, they are independent of any government ruling body and normally do not get involved in disputes between nations unless it is going to cause the collapse of Mankind. One of their branches is known to you since at least the advent of World War Two, and they have been fighting a menace that is far greater than you know so that you can live in peace. This branch is known as the Watchers Council, whose army of Slayers has been responsible for keeping the evil demons and demonic vampires at bay. Much like your Auror force is supposed to arrest those guilty of crimes, and the courts of the Wizarding World of the United Kingdom are supposed to prosecute correctly instead of letting people go with the flimsiest of excuses and ignoring procedure, as was the case with Sirius Black. This, of course, includes the cases of Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Francis Crabbe, Sr., Joseph Goyle, Sr., and several others who seem to have some suspicious monetary withdrawals from their accounts right before they were scheduled to go to trial, while a great number of accounts of members of the Wizengamot suddenly jumped by a reciprocal amount."

Dumbledore was a bit stunned. Not only had the Prime Minister this information, but the Watchers were involved as well! While he had taken care of Grindlewald himself, if it was not for that group, then they would not have been able to confront the man on that fateful night. More, the Watchers were well aware of what had happened and was not reported to the Wizarding World, which meant that they had a trump card over him.

The Prime Minister continued, "However, with the situation as it is, the main group is willing to take matters into it's hands and come out into the open with the Wizarding World. To that end, they have allowed Mr. Potter to become a Padawan Learner, an apprentice if you will, and he has been given all rights by the government to perform magic when and if so needed at any time. The group I am talking about has fought wars, been reduced to dregs and come back time and time again to ensure freedoms. They have been in the front lines of major battles to protect the innocent and restore order. They are the Jedi, and their leaders, Grand Master Granger and the Jedi Council, have agreed to start patrolling the Wizarding World so that peace can be maintained."

Dumbledore sat down hard, as the members of the Wizengamot looked to one another, never having heard of these people before. He had his Jedi backup, but not in the way he wished. What he had wanted was for the Jedi to follow his orders for the greater good, not to be an independent group that oversaw the transition to a new governmental structure. Nor was Harry supposed to be learning about this Force that the Jedi had.

That was not supposed to be the Power-That-He-Knows-Not.

* * *

"Wait until you see what they're building in the hanger!" Hermione said excitedly as she gave a tour to her brother.

Smiling, Harry followed his new sister as they left the training building to go to the main hanger, a huge building that took up at least a couple of acres. Inside, he got the surprise of his life, "Is that..."

Hermione grinned as she pointed towards the small crew of workers, "Yep! Right now they are only building the hull, but you have to admit, she's impressive."

And indeed it was. Xander had managed to get a large budget for the geeks, and they were toiling away at several projects. The most noticeable was the YT-1300 that was in the centre of the hanger. To one side were several frames for air bikes and three frames for land-speeders and there were some Jedi working on the X-wings on the other side. The scientifically minded were having a lot of fun, while the Slayer-Jedi were asking for more weapons and upgrades.

In truth, the hanger was organised chaos.

With his mouth hanging open, Harry started to stutter, "H-w-When did they start this?"

Laughing Hermione said, "Only two days ago, and you have to admit, they are getting the frames done quickly. It turns out the science department has had the plans around for a long time and have been itching to build the thing, although I have no real idea what it will be used for. Except for dad, we're the first new Jedi, and he won't tell me how they came to be on this planet. He did say that before we going exploring the universe, a more stable peace was needed on Earth."

"But still, isn't this all overkill?" said the stunned boy.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "According to our Aunts, Faith and Buffy, there is no such thing. They want Willow to increase the firepower of the guns once they're built."

She took him over to the speeder section, "This one is mine. Dad said that I'd be able to use it once I get my driving licence. You should ask for one as well."

Harry considered that for a moment and then looked over to the air bikes. "I think I'll go with a bike for now. You know, sort of remember Sirius. He had this flying motorcycle and I think I can find the plans for it somewhere."

Hermione shrugged, and said, "Well, how are you getting along with your new abilities anyways."

Harry groaned, "It's tough keeping every little thought from doing something, and the pre-cognitive abilities are the worst. It's like I keep seeing things a few seconds ahead of what will happen."

"I know what you mean about the telekinesis thing, but I haven't developed the pre-cog. Do you think you can help me with it?" Hermione looked up from where she was caressing her car.

"Uh, I don't know. I just sort of do it."

"Well, there is only one thing to do then. We need to go somewhere?" said the madly grinning girl.

Harry didn't like where this was going. "What? What are you..."

She had always wanted to do this, but it felt too ridiculous to do before. Now her new brother gave her the perfect opening, and the perfect way to do it. Pointing out of the hanger, she exclaimed, "To the training hall."

For some reason Harry felt like he wanted to fall down.

* * *

"The Prime Minister just called. He asked if you were ready to meet the public." Dawn said as she came into the living room.

Xander, who had been relaxing a bit after trying to teach the others how to feel the energy around them, looked up from the television. "Well, I suppose I can make an appearance today. Did he say where?"

"The Wizengamot is taking a break for the moment, and he was hoping you could put in an appearance. I'll make a portal for you to get there." his wife answered.

Xander smiled, "Then it's best to get the formal robes on."

She snorted, "You know, we're about to pull over the largest joke on the world, and all you can think about is your clothes? And how did you get the PM to agree to this?"

"First, it started as a joke, and a way to get out of trouble. Now, it's real. It just hasn't sunk in yet. As for the PM, I had Andrew do the talking. When he's enthusiastic about something, he can railroad anyone. Besides, it was the PM's idea to make everyone think that the Council was just a branch of the Jedi. And imply that we are an old order." Xander said as he went into the bedroom. "He knows it's all a bunch of films, but the idea of keeping the stupider people in society from creating more of a ruckus was too good for him to pass up. And it allows us to get away with wearing what we want and building our own independent air force."

Dawn paled at her husbands next words, "Besides, what could go wrong?"

* * *

When the Wizengamot reconvened, the Prime Minister called for attention, "Speaker Dumbledore, Members of the Wizengamot, I have the pleasure of presenting a good friend of mine. A Master Knight, a protector, and a person who is one of the least corrupt people I know. Wizengamot members, may I present Grand Master Xander Granger."

With that, one of his aids opened the door to the chamber, and in strode Xander in his formal outfit which consisted of a white shirt, black pants, and brown hooded robes. On his belt was his light saber, which shone in the light of the chamber.

Dumbledore remembered meeting Mr. Granger a few years back and was surprised at the lack of an eye patch, as he knew the eye was missing. The explanation he had at the time was it was gouged out during a war. Even in the Wizarding World, replacing an eye with that amount of damage was impossible, but the man he saw today had both eyes, and that they were working. Remembering some of the reference materials, what he saw was proof that muggles did have the ability to replace damaged body parts without people knowing. This would astound the medical community.

Dumbledore rose and bowed to Xander, who reciprocated, and led him up to the podium where he shook the PM's hand.

"It is good to see you sir. May The Force Be With You." Xander said calmly, although his stomach was churning.

"And also with you, my friend." said the Prime Minister, startling several of the members of the Wizengamot who knew some things about the Christian religion. Were the Jedi responsible for that religion as well, or were they copied?

Xander turned towards the Wizengamot, "Gentlebeings, as you may have heard, I am Xander Granger, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, an ancient group of protectors who have been maintaining order in at least three galaxy's. Ours are the way of peace, but even peace comes with a price. To that end, we had to learn how to protect ourselves, and those innocents caught in a crossfire. Our knights are numerous, and in many areas of society, and we will protect the lives of people, even if the cost is to ourselves. This is because all living beings come from the Force, and eventually they will return to it."

"I am here today to announce that my order has decided to step in to this war, and to help prevent unavoidable deaths. We will protect and watch over people with your Aurors while the government is restructured, and will then go to protecting the people full time. For now, you will see a few of us, but eventually, once your people get used to ours, we will be willing to allow more intermingling of our communities. May the Force Be With You."

Xander bowed and moved so that Dumbledore could take his place.

Dumbledore looked over the Wizengamot and called upon one of the members with a question, "Master Xander, I understand that you will be helping with the transition of the government?"

Xander shook his head, "No, that is up to the people to do. Our order does not interfere in governments unless there is no other choice. The restructuring here is a choice where we do not have to step in."

"Then you would agree that it should be presided over by a Wizard or Witch. It would not go well if our people knew that the restructuring was occurring because of the muggle government."

"I can see how prejudice in this society is built by your words. The proper term for muggles is people. If you didn't know, they can perform magic as well. Your community is not the only one that has beings with this ability. As for it being under the main governmental body, do you not have a Minister which reports directly to that body?"

There was a stir as this was an uncomfortable topic in the chamber given the events of the day. "This is true, but for outside restructuring, shouldn't it come from someone who has the same abilities?"

Xander paused, and nodded, "I see your point."

Many in the chamber, including Dumbledore smiled at this.

"I will ask the most powerful magic user on the planet to come to help with the matter."

The Prime Minister kept a small smile to himself. It was going just as they expected, and here the members of the Wizengamot would be surprised at the next move.

Dumbledore sighed with some relief. He would, at least, be able to keep track of the changes and ensure that they were not unusually onerous if he was in the position of heading the restructuring. It would require a light touch, but he was sure he could strike a balance.

Xander turned to the old man with the twinkle in his eyes, "Mr. Dumbledore, I will inform the White Witch, Willow as to the request. If she agrees, she will be part of this House to help reform matters. As the most powerful magic user on the planet, well able to destroy it with but a thought, she would be able to bring a balance between the regular world and this community."

Dumbledore's world had just been pulled out from under him. Again. How many times could this happen in one day?

* * *

One of the international observers from the States was looking at the man in front of the Wizengamot with a shocked expression. He never expected this. Yes, the Prime Minister had talked about the Jedi earlier in the day, but to see one actually there, and Harris of all people, was not expected. Given that the man had been one of the fighters on the Hellmouth, he didn't doubt for a second the man actually was a Jedi.

Still, it did present an opportunity, and a large one at that. Many of his people were unable to leave their homes because of how they looked, and the only time they went to the cities was during Sci-Fi conventions and Star Wars gatherings. This chance, this opportunity, could not be lost.

The observer stood and waited for permission to speak. And when it was given, he roared out his response. "The Wookiee people will stand by you, as they have done in the past. May The Force Be With You, Grand Master Granger of the Jedi Order!"

Xander, who had only understood because of the translator aid that Willow had come up with responded without showing his surprise. Who would have thought an actual Wookiee would be here. "And with you, Master Wookiee. May your people flourish in your forest homes."

The people who had understood were stunned. Apparently the Bigfoot's species were actually named Wookiee, and they were familiar with the Jedi.

Dumbledore was even more stunned. He had seen the Wookiee from the memory disk and he hadn't put it together. How many creatures in the Wizarding World had they offended with their ignorance?

Unless he could get a handle on all of this it was, perhaps, time to retire.

* * *

Omake by SirBino

"Hermione, that was the third, no, make that second, most frightening thing I've ever experienced in my life."

Faith put on a fake pout. "Only second? Xand-man is slipping."

"Well, the time I was attacked by a hundred soul sucking demons still tops the list, but it did beat the nightmare about seeing Umbridge naked."


	5. Darkness Follows the Light

Darkness had fallen over the land. In an office, that was situated in the Castle of Hogwarts, people who were fighting for a brighter future gathered. They had known for more than a year that the battles would begin again, and had prepared the best they could. The man who brought this group together, and now sat surrounded by his most trusted associates was wondering what to do, and how to do it.

Earlier that day, Albus Dumbledore, a man with many titles and more responsibility, had most of his world pulled out from under him. For nearly half a century, he had been gathering like minded people to him in order to eke out a better world for the future. This, in turn, meant that he had started to take on more and more responsibility, to the point where his very suggestion could turn the tide of the community.

It was only this day, when his world fell apart that he realized how much he didn't know.

It was also the reason that he called for a meeting of the order as fast as he could.

"Welcome, my friends. Would any of you like something to nibble on, or perhaps some tea or something a bit stronger," Dumbledore said as he opened the meeting.

"What has Potter done this time," came the sneer from Snape.

Professor McGonagall almost growled as she looked to her fellow professor, "And what makes you think this has to do with Mr. Potter?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Must I always repeat myself, and always be right? Since the recall of this group, we have meetings and updates about the boy almost constantly. For Albus to call an emergency meeting, it means that Mr. Potter is up to his neck in trouble again. Why you encourage him to perform such dangerous tasks is beyond me."

This time, Minerva did growl, as did Remus. She replied caustically, "I do not encourage him to do dangerous things. Do you know how I feel every time he's in trouble or danger? How often I've felt my heart flutter when I've heard of all the dangerous things he's done after the fact?"

Severus looked at Minerva calmly, "Minerva, perhaps you do not realize how much you've encouraged him. I will admit I have made many mistakes, especially in the past year with the boy, but it was for the sake of my position. Do you think I like acting like an ass to all of the students?"

"You, however, have no such excuse. None of you do." Ranted the potions professor, the stress of the last few weeks getting to him. "All of you encourage the boy to lead a dangerous life. I can't advise him, as he wouldn't listen to me, and rightly so, but there is clear proof that you have neglected to advise him properly."

People looked at the man incredulously, not believing what they were hearing. Remus, slightly angry at the accusations, spoke for the group, "Would you mind showing or telling us this proof?"

"Very well," Severus said in a nasal accent, "First, how many teachers, aside from yourself and Crouch actually tried to teach the boy anything. We had an incompetent Voldemort possessed Quirrel in the first year who was going out of his way so that Potter wouldn't learn anything. In the second year, we had that fake, and I am sure that everyone will agree with that. Crouch was only teaching him enough so that he would get through the tournament to resurrect the Dark Lord and kill Potter. And we all know the incompetence of the last year."

"With those sort of teachers, how was he supposed to be prepared? It was only with Granger's help that he knew enough to not be killed in a tournament he should never have been competing in."

He waited as people continued to stare at him. For more than a minute, they continued to stare without saying anything. And then continued to stare some more.

"The tournament is the main proof that all of you were encouraging him, you idiots!" when he noticed that they were still waiting for him to show them the evidence. "Yes, Potter's name came out of the goblet, but instead of discouraging him from competing, in a way that he would actually be safe, all of you took the idiotic, improbable, illogical, and incredibly stupid method of actually showing him that he could compete and win!"

"Yes, the boy is famous, but he is still a boy." Severus growled, "Instead of Hagrid helping by showing him the Dragons, he should have been telling Harry to attempt to summon the egg and then give up. Instead we are treated to a show where he flew a broom in order to win against a flying creature that can breathe fire!"

"Then there was the second task. I was making sure that no one was able to get into my stores in order to give him Gillyweed, and what happens? He ends up with it anyway. He went underwater with a plant that would only last an hour without knowing any spells in case he got trapped down there. It was pure luck he didn't drown!"

Looking at the sheepish expressions on many faces, Severus spoke in low tones. "Entering a maze filled with creatures that could well take his life was the final straw. Potter was lucky he didn't run into any creatures that could kill him. What should have happened was telling him to enter the maze and then send up a set of sparks just after he crossed over the threshold. He should have never been put in that position."

"For myself, the only members of Slytherin house that I encouraged to enter were those that I knew wanted and were more than willing to enter the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If they died, it would be one less enemy to fight, but none of you thought of that, did you. All of you were blinded by the fame and failed to notice the boy." Severus growled with a pointed look at the Headmaster.

Severus sat back down, looking more tired than he had ever been. "I will admit, however, that one good thing came out of it. He was able to teach NEWT level defense to students in the little amount of time that he had. If he survives, he will be an excellent instructor in practical applications, even if he is not well acquainted with textbooks. Thankfully, none of the more fanatical members of my house attended those lessons and were lazy because of their supposed superiority and the fact that they were encouraged to learn from that toad, Umbridge."

"Haven't any of you realised that the rest of the houses work their butts off while the worst of the Slytherins think they can cheat their way to victory without knowing anything? While it seems that I have been working against the Wizarding World by being vindictive to those outside the house, I have been working all these years to hand Voldemort the most incompetent of help, and encouraging their parents to be just as incompetent. If you haven't realized this, you are more a bunch of idiots than I ever imagined."

* * *

Cornelius was working at learning more about the powers that were used by the Jedi and their opposites, the Sith. He had to admit to himself, that he didn't have nearly a hundredth of the ability of the former Sith, especially as he was learning this by himself. However, since he did not have a trainer, it was all he could do. Too bad he didn't know where any holocrons were...

Or did he.

He still had access to a lot of the Ministry, especially since it was in a state of transition, and he had only been declared incompetent in listening without investigating. There were records, however, that had been captured by past Dark Lords in Wizarding society and stored in the Department of Mysteries. More of a curiosity, many did not even enter the room, much less looked at the artifacts left behind. From his one visit, soon after he had become Minister, he had seen the place, and there were dusty books and globes left over.

A simple copying spell would work for the books, and since no one really checked on the room, he could probably grab all the globes as well. He would need to be careful. If they worked like the Prophecy Orbs, then touching them would be dangerous to his health.

He would also need an apprentice, unfortunately, there was little he could teach at this time.

His main problem, at the moment, was the fact that he didn't know a thing about using a sword. The problem was knowing magic was that physical abilities were not emphasized, and that he had been sitting for most of his time as Minister only exasperated the problem. No, physical fights were not his forte, but mental ones, well, as long as he knew the situation, he would prevail. No one got as high in the government as him without using their brains to lead the sheep.

And he realised that most of the Wizards were sheep.

His main problem at the moment was the name to adopt. As per the writings, 'Darth', when referring to the Sith, usually was the equivalent in wizarding society of Lord, and Darth Fudge did have a certain ring to it. Nice and intimidating, but without the fear factor that past Sith had. Unfortunately, it would lead right back to him.

Snorting, he decided to meditate. While it seemed ridiculous, meditation was a lot of help, especially with organizing his mind. If it hadn't been for that, he would never have realized that the Lumos spell, properly focused, would allow him to have a blade of his own. Nor would he realize that having a small, spelled jewel in a wooden hilt would be all that he would need to duplicate a light saber.

Yes, meditation was the key, and it would allow him to access memories, and give him ideas on how to adapt. The Jedi adapted, the Sith adapted, and he would too. After all, He was Darth...

Yes, that would work. That is the name he would hide himself under, and come to be. Darth Mordak.

* * *

The members of Dumbledore's Order had finally composed themselves, especially after the twins kept apologizing for antagonizing him for years without reason.

Snape graciously accepted their apology. It was something that few ever gave him, or respected enough to give, other than Dumbledore himself. The fact that none of them really knew the man in front of them was enough to stay their comments from embarrassing the man for losing control of himself.

It was then that Dumbledore told them of what happened in the Wizengamot and of Harry's new status, to which Severus smugly stared at McGonagall.

"So, this Jedi Order is ancient." Fred said, for once absolutely serious.

"And they, along with the muggles have a Statute of Secrecy of their own which prevents telling us about them, or the fact that they have always known of our society." Severus continued, quite incredulous as to what the old man was saying. He was obviously smoking something, or those lemon drops he tried to foist on everyone had some muggle drug of some kind.

"This...is something I would have never suspected," Remus said as he looked at the Headmaster, "I have seen the books, novels, and films in the muggle world, but I had no idea they were actually histories. It's passed off as a Hollywood film series. Now that I think about it, it would explain why they are in chapters, and the films beginnings seem to be taken out of a book."

Snape shook his head, "Are you sure this isn't a trick on the part of the muggles? They are trying to overthrow our government."

Dumbledore grimaced. "Well the Big Foot, or should I say Wookiee, knew about the Jedi and they have a long standing relationship with them. The representative pledged his people's support, as they have done in the past."

"The Big Foot's are Wookiees? Why didn't I figure that out?" Remus mumbled to himself, "I saw the films, and I never put that together. I wonder who they got to play Chewbacca?"

"No matter. What I need for you to do is review the information. I will get all the reference material that I can." Albus said to the group.

George spoke up, suddenly seeing dollar signs. "Why don't we take care of that for you, sir. I understand that you have matters that are taking up your time, and for you to search for all the information will prevent you from properly seeing to them."

Fred was on the same wavelength as his brother, "Besides, if they are going to be in our society, we really should introduce them properly, so that there isn't a panic."

Dumbledore stared at the two young men, quite well knowing what they were up to, but sighed to himself. It would keep the two out of trouble. "Very well."

He got up and took the memory disks from one of the shelves behind him. "This is all I have been able to gather so far. They play quite well using a pensive, but I am unable to find out how the muggle world views them. If you find out, please let me know."

George looked at the cover and decided that after they found a distributor, a design change was due. After all, this was a documentary, not a story book, and there was no need to hide it from the Wizarding World any longer. He just wondered if there were associated products. That would add to the profitability of the store.

* * *

Wormtail was not doing well.

For several nights, he had been going from one member of the Wizengamots home to another, attempting to find out what was happening. He had no answers for many of the questions that his master had asked for, and was not really in a position to find out. One of his main problems had been the fact that many did not like rats in their homes, and several people had tried to capture him for potions ingredients already.

He shuddered. "Why is this happening to me. All I ever wanted was to live without fear, and most of my life I end up doing so."

There wasn't an answer, not that he really expected one. All he could do was persevere and try to keep alive, although it was getting harder to do. He was really tempted to go to Harry, but that would probably end up with him being dead.

Wandering down the road, he kept his eyes out for anyone who might recognize him. Not that it was likely as he was using polyjuice, but he wasn't taking any chances. Truthfully, he would have drawn less attention if he didn't bother.

Wearing a trench coat and sunglasses at night, with him looking around like crazy, and every so often ducking into alleys and looking out was something of a call for doing something suspicious.

Finally, he got to the targets house, which didn't have any annoying wards up that would prevent him from entering. As he approached the side of the house, he transformed into his rat form. Never noticing the officers who were watching him with binoc's.

"Do we arrest him? I mean he is going to do some breaking and entering." said one of the men.

"Naw, orders from above said to let the rat spy. Something about letting the enemy know and be confused." came his partners reply.

"Damn politicians. We finally are allowed to put them in their place, and there's nothing we can do." the first one complained.

"Well, it's this, or let the slayers and watchers handle it. I prefer this way, less clean up." the man chuckled.

"True. I've always wondered why they never came back for all the bodies they pile up. It's not like those Polgara were vampires and would disappear once killed."

* * *

"Um sir, I was wondering something," Harry said as he sat down for dinner.

Xander reached for some of the potatoes. "Call me Xander Harry, if you're not comfortable with calling me dad."

"Ah, OK Xander. I was just wondering about Dr. Wells. It's just that he gave me the implants to allow me to become a Jedi, but he doesn't seem to have them himself.

Dawn and Xander shared a look, "It's not really my story to tell, but you do deserve to know."

Dawn continued, "We won't get into any details, because they are private, but he's the way he is because he's afraid of what the implants will do for him."

Hermione frowned. "But Uncle Andrews always been so nice. Why would he fear the implants?"

Xander put down the knife he was using to get the butter. "He doesn't want power, in any form, and he feels that he has too much already."

"What you have to understand is that we all have checkered pasts because of our work with the Council. There are things that we are ashamed of, but we keep quiet on what the others have done because of respect. Even though the end was not his fault, Andrew has always felt that because he once strove for power that he caused a bad situation to get much worse. He was expertly manipulated, but he doesn't feel that way." Dawn commiserated, "Before the incident, he never really did any worse than causing a bit of trouble in a competition between him and two friends. They were, however, all the friends he ever had and one of them was just going down the wrong path and dragging the other two along with him."

"Since then, he felt that he was addicted to power, which is not the case, but for him, repentance and restitution means that he will always put himself on the lowest rung of the pole and try to stay there. It took several years before we were able to convince him to become the head of the department, a spot he deserves, and his thoughts have always been on protecting others from his mistakes." Xander then looked into Harry's eyes. "He has done amazing work, and has even more amazing, if not slightly crazy, theories. He has my complete trust, not something I give lightly."

Now he took on his teaching voice, "Unlike others who have denied what they have done and classified things as being the absolute 'right thing to do', or 'for the greater good of mankind', Andrew doesn't rationalize his guilt away. He accepts it, and does his best to make amends and ensure that people do not come to harm. I will admit that there are some situations where that is correct, a person who is always saying those things, even when doing something wrong, is just denying their conscience."

"I'm not sure I can ever trust someone like that." Xander concluded.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and silently agreed to talk about Dumbledore. The headmaster had always striven to do what was right. Unfortunately, Xander's words sounded too much like what the Headmaster actually did.

"Kids?" Dawn asked.

They both said 'nothing mom', which immediately raised the suspicions of the adults. It seems that they knew someone in a similar situation, and it had to be at the school. Perhaps a visit to Hogsmeade would be in order.

* * *

The Big Foot had rushed to get a portkey for home, and as soon as he arrived, he went to his house hidden in the trees and found the costume he always wore to conventions. As soon as he put it on, and talked with a few others, the 'wookiee' people were going to start roaming around. The way the Prime Minister stated things, it had to start in England and continue from there. It would only be a matter of time before they could freely mingle everywhere, and get proper homes and apartments.

It wasn't that he disliked the forest, but he would prefer to have proper utilities, showers, television, and DVD collections. There wasn't really a place to put a generator out here, and the Sci-Fi fan was always feeling withdrawals. Part of the reason he volunteered for government work.

The Jedi were going to be the saving grace for the young people who wanted to be part of all the amazing things in the muggle world. Not that they would forget magic, far from it, but the opportunity to get their hands on high tech materials, without burning off their fur, was too much to resist. It was too much for him to resist.

And those silly elders said that Star Wars would be the worst thing for their people.

* * *

Darth Mordak finished the final touches on his light saber and powered it up. The beam of light was the right length, and it was given off the proper hum, thanks to that sound spell, now to test the edge of the blade.

He made to slice a piece of paper that he hung up. The downward strike went well, and he hit what he was aiming for. The sword seemed perfect.

Except...

Why wasn't the paper cut in half?

* * *

!-- page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"Sir, you have a call on line two. It's Mr. Jucas." said the secretary.

"Thank you. I'll take it in here." The PM replied.

Raising the phone, the PM greeted the famous director, and then he got to the reason he called earlier. "Mr. Jucas, I would like to propose a project which may be of interest to you/"

"A project? I'm afraid I'm up to my ears in projects now. I'll consider it, however, as a courtesy." the man said.

The PM chuckled, "Well, I'm sure you will want to do this when you know the full situation, and for reasons I can't get into over the phone, I would like to meet you in person, here in London."

"Oh, now you really have my attention. What could be so important that I have to be involved and you can't talk on the phone about it."

The PM laughed a bit, "What I want you to do is a documentary, and believe me, it will be the most important film you will ever make."

* * *

Omake by Ausfinbar

Do the Goblins know what is going on? If so, will they reveal their own ancient lore about the Jedi? Or will the house elves?

"Apprentice Potter! Peace you must learn. Resolve your inner conflict's you must. Only then can you achieve oneness with the Force"

"Yes Master Dobby" Harry nodded in respect. He knew the little guy was powerful, but this powerful? It certainly was an eye-opener. Then again, what else could one expect one someone who was a direct descendant of Yoda.


	6. Witness the Return

There was something strange going on in the Wizarding World of Great Britain, and word was rapidly spreading to other countries.

Despite the return of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, curious wizards and witches from all over the world were making Wizarding areas, such as Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley strong tourists spots, and what they were looking for was the strangely dressed Big Foots, who had come there from their forest home in America.

Normally, they would only have what they needed carried in their hand, but now they were here, wearing shoulder harnesses, some with what looked like crossbows, others with swords, and some with strange pole arms that they carried around in their hands. Some people were wondering if they were a new force with which to battle with the Dark Lord. Others were wondering if it could be an invasion, although a quiet one, since the creatures were not native to Britain. Naturally, there were those who were disdainful of the big walking carpets.

"Out of my way, creature." Draco Malfoy said as he walked down Diagon Alley to get what he needed for the next school year after bumbling into one such Big Foot.

A low growl was his reply as some people turned to watch the confrontation, those who were of like mind to the young man commending his attitude.

"Don't growl at me you lowborn animal. You should be thanking whatever it is that you worship that I do not kill you right here. Besides, what do beast need." Draco yelled to get through to the idiot thing.

Another, louder growl greeting this threat.

Draco smirked, "Bah, you'll learn when the Dark Lord takes care of you and members of your family. You do not get into the way of Wizards, you bow down to them."

Sadly for Draco, it would be a long time before he woke up.

* * *

Aurors quickly arrived on the scene, and stopped a few wizards from trying to hex the Big Foot.

One of the more belligerent said, "What is going on here? Why did you hit him?"

The Big Foot Looked up and tossed his arms in exasperation. He then made multiple growling sounds which none of the Aurors understood.

"Anybody understand that?" the belligerent officer asked, just wanting an excuse to take this one in.

"Yeah, he said 'What is it with these people and protecting those who would cause a war?" a brown haired woman wearing a long brown robe with a hood said as she walked up. "If you couldn't understand his language, why did you ask him a question?"

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but you're butting into Ministry business. Get lost before I arrest you."

She raised an eyebrow and allowed her cloak to open up, "Yeah, right. Look, who are you?"

"Auror Stevenson, and you are under arrest," He said while pointing a wand at her.

The Big Foot looked at what happened and just started to laugh.

"Arrest that furbag. I'm taking this one in." Stevenson said as he came closer to the woman.

She sighed, and gestured, which in turn pulled Stevenson's wand from his hand to hers. "I am Jedi Knight Faith Lehane. Our order is supposed to keep the peace and I really do not want to fight you. You will release him while I ask questions and someone get a medic for that kid."

She kept the wand as she walked up to the Big Foot, Stevenson following, angry and trying to grab his wand back, which for some reason, was always just out of reach. When she reached the Big Foot, she bowed and addressed him, "How should I call you, Master Wookiee?"

Stevenson and the rest of the Aurors lifted their heads with startled expressions at that. Didn't this witch go through school? That was a Big Foot, not a what ever that was.

The Wookiee responded with a bow and answered with a series of growls, "I am called Staypuft, Honoured Jedi."

"Staypuft?"

The was an embarrassed roll of the Wookiee's head to the side, "My mother likes Sigourney Weaver, Just don't make the usual jokes, please."

Grinning a bit, Faith asked, "So, what did the idiot on the ground do?"

"He bumbled into me, and had the gall to make as if it was my fault." Staypuft said while gesturing to Draco. "I step a bit aside and said he could go ahead and then he took to insulting me. I responded that I was not here to fight, but to honour old agreements among the Wookiee's and the Jedi. The next thing he does is threaten me with the current Dark Lard."

"He threatened you with the current big bad Riddle?" She asked.

"Yeah, said the dark lard would take care of me and my family." the Wookiee snorted.

"So, it was justified. Come on, we need you to help fill out a few forms to take him to prison."

The Wookiee came up beside her and she tossed the wand over to Stevenson, "See, that is how you do it. You ask questions and do things based upon the answers you get. The knocked out idiot threatened my big friend here with being killed by the Dark Joke, Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort."

Stevenson and the rest shuddered at the name and he backed up a bit, "What?"

"I would suggest taking him in for questioning. It is the right thing to do." Faith said.

"You have no authority to demand anything."

Faith sighed as she rubbed her forehead, very tempted to just blast the man into the wall behind him. "As I said, I am a Jedi Knight, brought in by the Government of Great Britain to handle security. This guy here is Staypuft. He is of the Wookiee people, and we have a long standing agreements of trust between our peoples. If you want, take it up with your government and the ministry."

Stevenson puffed his face, "I have never heard of your people."

"You should be more informed, Auror Stevenson. If you really want to know about us, go to that store and find out." Faith said as she pointed to the place she had noticed earlier with cutouts of various characters from Star Wars.

"The Wheeze?"

Faith shrugged, "While you're finding out, the rest of us will go back to Auror headquarters and take care of this."

She waved her hand a bit, "You should patrol the alley for a couple of hours more after you get what you need from the Wheeze"

Stevenson nodded, "I will patrol for a few more hours after I visit the Wheeze."

With that, he walked off.

Impressed, Staypuft asked, "Is there any way I can be partnered with you? I like your style. Not stuffy at all."

Faith laughed as she held out a port key for the two to take as the medic was taking care of Draco, who would be waking up in a cell.

* * *

"Are you really sure you're up for this?" a man in Jedi robes asked the stranger who was wearing pinstripe robes.

"Of course I am. As I said, I want to learn how to make a light saber." Fudge said, dismissing the looks he was getting from a lot of people. Just wait. They would be serving him someday.

The interviewer looked over the sheet that the man had written on and then asked a simple question, "Do you know what a laser is?"

Fudges eyebrows grew together in confusion as he tried to remember what that was, "Isn't that someone who is so lazy that they lie down on the job all the time?"

The interviewer hung his head. It didn't happen often, but you did get the occasional Amish raised person who thought this was an actual church. It seemed that they had another person to slowly bring into the modern age. "Well, how much to you know about Electricity?"

"Electicky? Quite a bit. I would say I know more than most of the people I know." Cornelius was back on more familiar grounds. He had passed muggle studies with an O.

Hiding the incredulous look that wanted to break out, as well as the laugh that was threatening, he revised his opinion of the pin striped donkey to a Luddite. "Well then, I think we should have you take a refresher course so that you can catch up on any changes."

"Perfectly understandable. They would have to know what they were talking about so that I can get what I need." Fudge said with a sharp nod of his head.

The interviewer paused for a second. Allow this man into a class where he could be laughed at, and be a danger to others with the lasers, or take him to a more private class than those featuring 8 year olds. Perhaps one more qualifying question, "How do you think light sabers are made."

Cornelius rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to do spell work for you, I'm trying to learn the spells needed myself."

Oooohhh yes. Private class it was then. And with a couple of others to take video of this. "Why don't you come with me so that we can get some basics for you to study."

* * *

!-- page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"Hello Prime Minister," Mr. Jucas said, "Now, what kind of documentary could you possibly need given how you called me last week?"

The PM smiled and led the man to the more private areas of Number 10. "Ah, want to get into it straight away then. No time for a bite?"

Jucas and his wife smiled, "I think we have time. But please, tell me what's so urgent. The hints are fascinating, and I get the feeling that some security is involved."

"Well, to really get into it, I'll need you to sign some security documents. Nothing too onerous, but it does involve a part of the world that is not well known, as of yet." The PM chuckled a bit. "But we can discuss this after a light tea. I promise you that if you sign the documents, you're world will never be the same."

* * *

"A Wookiee partner?" Xander was asking of Faith as he was taking care of a few things. "Where are you going to get a 'Wookiee' partner?"

"I already met him, and he's an OK guy. A bit on the big side, but OK." Faith said.

Rubbing his forehead, Xander looked around and then said quietly, "Faith, you know the situation."

"Yeah, that's why I want Staypuft as a partner. He doesn't find me stuffy, as in Giles stuffy."

Xander wanted to hit his head on the furniture. The Big Foot doing that before was a big joke. Wasn't it? "OK. Well Then. When are you introducing me, because I do not like the headache that's developed."

"Aw, X, You say the nicest things." Faith laughed.

After being introduced, and finding out the situation with the 'weapons' the 'Wookiee' wore, Staypuft, and his friends were told that they would be going to the base to get some items. No way was he allowing someone to be unarmed and calling a bluff of this magnitude. If they were going to back this play, then Xander had to back theirs.

Xander decided to take a break and wander out into Diagon Alley and he came to sit at one of the outdoor pubs. He needed something sweet to tide him over until diner, so he asked the proprietor for Twinkie a la mode. Upon finding out they didn't know what twinkies were, he settles for a slice of Bavarian fruit cake and some coffee. He really did need to look into the dietary requirements of the Jedi and what official foods should be.

But how could he do that with everything that was happening?

There had been the reading of Sirius Black's will a couple of days ago, which had left Harry with both a windfall, and a responsibility that he didn't want. The young man's feelings on the matter were quite clear. He would give it up to see that justice was done to the betrayer which he had his hands on. It was only luck that Kreature survived, and was now being confined only to Sirius old place until they could find a way to ensure more betrayals did not happen.

Of course, meeting Dobby was a riot in more ways that one.

Dobby was...enthusiastic. Very enthusiastic. Once he found out what Harry was doing, and what he was learning, Xander had been plagued with the little guy popping up everywhere trying to help. Needless to say, that help was worse than being attacked, and given the number of attacks Xander had lived through, that was saying something.

The only solution to be found was to make Dobby a Jedi Padawan, to which the little guy was also very enthusiastic. Dawn had managed to calm him down by explaining he had to learn a lot and wear properly made clothes. In the end, the miniature Jedi outfit made the house elf cry at being so accepted. Given his only two experiences with the species, Xander was hoping that these were only extremes. If not, then the probably reason they were enslaved so long ago was because the species was naturally psychotic.

Who knows what would become of that.

But now with the Wookiee's willing to fight?

Well, he would have to get a hold of the American Ambassador, and get a hold of the Wookiee representative, and find out what was really going on. He also had to find out about how many of them knew the sciences, because they were the only members of the magical world, thus far, who knew anything about Star Wars, Star Trek, or any other film. If they knew magic and science, they could be welcome additions to the group as a whole.

* * *

"So, you have the list of everyone who's going to be at the birthday party?" Dawn asked her daughter as they, along with Willow, Buffy, and a couple of others prepared to surprise Harry.

Hermione looked at her list, "Well, aside from everyone at the compound, I added some names from the Wizarding World. The Weasleys, as they've always been good friend, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Luna Lovegood and her father, Susan Bones and her aunt, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvarti and Padma Patil. For the adults, I have Remus Lupin, Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Mr. Shacklebolt. The one person I am wondering if we should invite is Professor Dumbledore."

Buffy was on it first, "Is the headmaster of your school an enemy?"

Hermione sighed, thinking back to the talk she and Harry had. "Not specifically. It's more like he's lost sight of the small, important things in trying to look at the big picture. I'm concerned that he will try to use us, or guilt us into something we're not ready for, just to serve the 'greater good'. He's not a bad man, he just has this moral attitude that killing the enemy is wrong, and from what I've learned, while we try to do that, we shouldn't concentrate on keeping known enemies behind our backs. It's part of what happened in the last Wizarding war and is what has led to how things are today."

Willow was tapping a finger, she had just gotten back from a meeting of the Wizengamot, and had noticed that the man seemed disappointed with some of the decisions, as if they were too harsh for the people to understand. "I can see that. From what I've been able to observe in the last couple of days, Mr. Dumbledore is overly concerned with giving people second chances. His heart is in the right place, but he is not a leader that is needed in a time of war. He is more suited for a leader in a time where war is not necessary, and he has taken on too many duties on himself. Dumbledore is like a keystone for the entire society here in Britain and some parts of Europe, and I am not sure what they would do if they lost him."

"Why do I feel like we're talking about Travers?" Buffy groaned.

Dawn answered that, "Because he is used to dealing with a system that has little change in the past few hundred years. Think about the society a bit. They use scrolls and feather pens for most things, because it's what they are used to. It would be more efficient to have notebooks and pens, which work very well in a highly magical environment, but have stuck to that. The train is an old steam locomotive instead of a more modern one, and they are very out of touch with the rest of society as a whole."

"We should have taken over Hermione's training from the first, instead of sending her to that school," Buffy steamed, wanting to punch something.

"Sis, the whole reason Xander and I chose to change the family name when we married was to ensure Hermione would be safe from the fight. I didn't want her to learn about it unless she had the information to do so, and not at such a young age!" Dawn berated her sister.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "As if I would stay out of it once I learned. I've been fighting Dark Forces since I've been going to that school, do you think I would chose to do something different?"

Dawn looked to her lap, "It's not that Hermione, I just wanted you to have a life, not like the one the rest of us went through when we were teenagers."

Vi, one of the girls who had volunteered to become Jedi nodded, "Something I agree with. Before the changes, a lot of us were taken from our families, and those of us who were in Sunnydale vowed that each girl would have a choice. Never again would anyone be forced from their families. Never again would they lose touch with who they were fighting for, and the reason for our existence. Before Sunnydale, the average lifespan of a Slayer was eight months after being called. Now, it's almost 15 years. The reason is that we have someone to come back to. And we won't forget it."

Dawn was looking over the list that Hermione had now given her. "Hermione, didn't you go out with the Weasley boy a while back?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with that, and he was polite." Hermione said, her hackles rising as she thought about it, but unsure why.

She looked at the rest of the women there and they all stifled a small smile, since it had happened to them at one point or another, "Well, we better send this off to be looked into for security reason, but I don't see why Dumbledore can't attend. Perhaps he can learn something from the shovel talk."

Hermione was getting exasperated at that expression since no one had explained it to her. "And what is this 'shovel talk' everyone keeps talking about?!"

* * *

Harry was tired.

Oh, he had a good day, especially with the flying motorbike that he was building, but he was still a little frustrated. Getting his reactions to match what was going on instead of what was happening a few seconds ahead was getting frustrating, although it did help with sword practices. Or at least for the minute and a half that he was able to last in an all out fight with the shinai.

Grumbling, he took off the weights on his arms and let them drop to the stand beside his bed and tried to get some sleep.

It also didn't help his mood that all the girls, including his new mother thought he was made of spun glass. "Why can't they just stop acting like I need to go to the hospital for just a simple bruise!"

Today had been a good example of that.

Turning over, he reflected on his battle with Chelsey, a 12 year old Jedi who was very bubbly. And who also had a wicked way with her shinai. They had been in a tense battle, the girl gradually going faster and faster as he was letting the pre-cog guide his movements, but then she got too fast, and hit his wrist. She saw the slight wince and decided that she had to call a medic, panicked that she had hurt him too badly. "Now I know what Xander was talking about. What is it with women and their overprotective attitudes?"

He needed an out, at least for a day. Tomorrow he would wake up early and beg the man to take him with him out of the compound. He needed at least a day of rest.

* * *

!-- page { size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

"So let me get this straight, you want a documentary on the Jedi religion?" came an incredulous voice as the PM looked across the desk.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"Look, I know people believe in it, and yes, some of it is based upon Eastern philosophies, especially those of the Samurai and the Shaolin priests, but as far as I know, the 'Jedi Church' was a census joke." Jucas exclaimed, slightly disgusted at all the rigamarole's over the religion.

The PM coughed into his hand, "Yes, well I want you to do a preliminary review of the church tomorrow, as it stands, just to see what is there. After that, I have some files for you to read, and we will be going to a surprise birthday party the day after that. I assure you there is a reason, and no, it's not just so that you could be at the party."

Jucas looked at the man, "A surprise birthday party. Well, I'm already here and I cleared the week, so I'll do as you ask. I'm still not sure that a documentary is necessary, nor having it involve myself."

"Well, just a hint then. The young man who's birthday it is, Harry Potter, has no idea that you are coming, and his family all subscribed to the Jedi faith. His lessons are going well, and I was hoping that you would be willing to give him something. It would mean a lot coming from you, as well."

The director gave a resigned voice, sure that the reason for him being here was the birthday party and the child was some sort of Lord from the way the PM was acting, or related to the Royals. "You already have a gift picked out. What is it then?"

The PM reached into his desk and pulled out a light saber grip. He pointed it up, and turned it on. "Not much. As I said, his lessons have been coming along well, and I believe his first Light Saber should come from the Chronicler of the Jedi."

Jucas and his wife were speechless.

* * *

Omake by Ausfinbar

So we have Jucas possibly teaming up with the British Ministry to create more Star Wars documentaries which means.....the Hogwarts Express gets a Tie Fighter escort?

Faith sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, while she thought for a moment, then looked at Staypuft.

"We will have to let him go eventually you know? I mean, he hasn't actually committed any crimes."

Staypuft nodded and patted her back in sympathy.

"Right, then there is only one way to do this.." She took a deep breath and walked back into the room where Draco was currently under a silencing charm.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty of knowingly aiding and abetting a terrorist organisation." She waved her had slightly.

"However there has been a decision made not to formally imprison you as this will stay on your record and means you will never qualify for Ministry work, This is because you are a minor. However," She concentrated a bit more on 'the force'.. or at least whatever force it was that allowed her to do this. "You only want to wear woman's underwear. The more skimpy, the better. It gives you a secret thrill. Having other people know, would make the thrill better." She lowered her hand. "Now, we will let you go with this warning. Don't break the law again or you will be expelled from Hogwarts and imprisoned. "

Turning to the Aurors outside the room, she smirked. "Get him out of here."

Oh yes, the little toe-rag would pay for insulting her new friend. He would pay.

* * *

Omake by Ted Carroll

Xander on Faith

"Yes! Yes! God, Yes!"

Oops, wrong clip.

*ahem*

Xander: All Jedi require calm to maintain control. For most that means enforced calm, it's like holding the air around you stable despite whatever upsets life throws at you. You deflect the errant breezes through force of will. Faith however follows a different philosophy.

Interviewer: So, Faith doesn't do that?

Xander: Faith waltzes through the storm until she finds the center and there she stays, despite any attempts to move her. She lives in the eye of the storm and chaos surrounds her. I don't know of any who could do what she does, but she does it well.

Interviewer: And how does this explain the number of purebloods that now have underwear fetishes?

Xander: The Force moves in mysterious ways.

* * *

Omake by Arthur

To Chris Hill: If you bring in the JEDI there has to be the SITH. Here is my version of the True Sith not that fake sith called Fudge.

In a far away place, far beyond the confines of the Solar System in another galaxy a place of eternal darkness sounds could be heard as a Ancient Shipyard begin to wake up as the spirits of the True Sith Empire begins to wake up the people and ships after detecting the presence of the JEDI on a primitive planet.

Thousands upon thousands of ships many of them 20 kilometers in length begin their long hyperspace journey to a planet the natives called earth to confront the stupid Xandar Granger who has violated the covenant handed down millions of years ago that the JEDI will never awaken their powers or feel the wrath of the True Sith Empire who defeated the JEDI in the final battle that destroyed dozens of galaxies.

The FORCE cried out a warning that left even the Powers To Be quaking in fear as the True Sith Empire Armada makes their way to Earth in what would be the ultimate invasion and battle that even the Dumblebee and Voldieshorts will shake with massive fear that they have awaken a power that is more deadly then their so called light and dark wars between wizards.

After Millions of years of warfare between the SITH and JEDI the FORCE had enough and confined the JEDI to a primitive planet and withdrew their power and the SITH was confined to a single Ancient Forge and put to sleep never to wake up unless the JEDI unlocked their POWERS and reasserted themselves.


	7. It's a World of Wonder, A World of Fears

Even with what defined normal at this small air base, the morning started off unusual.

Of course, the sight of several Wookiees, some openly crying, others with arms around each other with looks of awe, and a small, impromptu shine with the pictures of Han Solo and Chewbaca in front of the YT-1300 was some of it. Some of them were touching the various craft, and one was hugging the Falcon's landing legs as though it would disappear. The thing that really took it over the top were the three of them that were kowtowing in front of an embarrassed Dobby while exclaiming 'Yoda' at the top of their voices.

After about an hour of these pleasantries, Andrew had been introduced to them, and one of the Wookiees, who was hoping for this, handed him a copy of Han's uniform, complete with gun, and quickly spell sized for the flabbergasted scientist. For these sentient's, the fact that the man had started to make a dream reality was more than enough to elevate him to almost god-like status. They actually begged to learn at his feet, more than willing to get their hands and fur dirty for this most worthy of causes.

They would make sure that Chewbaca's ship, The Millennium Falcon flew!

* * *

"I have the information you require Master," simpered Wormtail as he brought in the various items that he had managed to buy from the Wheeze.

"Well, Wormtail. What have you learned." Voldemort stated from his throne.

"Master, an ancient order of Knights has arisen once more, and they are well known in the Muggle world. They are known as the Jedi, and they have been battling against Dark Lords for a long time. I have managed to get this documentary, or at least parts of it, from a store. It shows how they do things, and some of the abilities they have." Wormtail said as he bowed to his master.

"Give me the books then."

Wormtail gave his master the DVDs.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said in a very calm voice, once he opened the package after perusing the cover. How do you expect me to read this?"

Given the fact that Peter hadn't taken the time to open the book, as he had seen it was sealed, he replied, "It's a book, Master. Isn't it?"

Voldemort turned the open document to Wormtail and he saw a silver disk sitting in it. "While I would prefer a book, I want to know what this disk is, and why it is in here. In fact, find out how to read it. Quickly!"

"Yes Master," the rat animagus squeaked and scurried away.

"And to think," Voldemort muttered to himself as he realized he had few followers left, "I have to depend on that idiot to gather information.

* * *

"And you regularly get people like this?" the director said as he looked over the tape of some of the past training sessions.

"Fortunately not," commented the man while they were looking over the tape of Fudge's first day of training where he was trying to get a lemon battery to work. "This one is worse than others though. We had to start with basic theory about electricity, and it took him almost the entire day to understand the primary education level version of the atom. He just couldn't believe almost everything in the universe is made of electrons, protons, and neutrons."

Jucas frowned at the image, "Yet he still knew about the Jedi. What are the Jedi to him?"

A small sigh was heard, "A bunch of spell casters, wizards and witches, in his words. It's like someone has taken a person from the middle ages and stuck him here. The way it's going it may take years before we can even begin to tell him what he wants to know, which is how a light saber operates."

"Why haven't you referred him to someone else who can help him catch up?" asked the PM.

"We don't want to ruin his trust. He came to us because he believes that the Jedi are an actual religion, instead of people who are in costumes and learning to do things for health and other benefits. We have made a request of one of our members who is a primary teacher and we'll see if he can be helped that way. It just wouldn't be cricket to completely disillusion him and have him become more confused." Robert Neils said to the people who had invited him here.

Jucas smiled at that, "So, the Jedi 'religion' here is something that does actually try to help people."

"Mr. Jucas, aside from the Star Trek series, you have given us something to dream of, to believe in for a future. You've also given us an alternative. Devices from Star Trek, like the cell phone, have already made their way into mainstream society, who knows what can happen if the people here learn enough to make artificial limbs, ways to detect land mines, or other services for mankind with the technology from Star Wars. While the Jedi Religion of the films is fake, what we are doing is trying to take the philosophy of good that is inherent in the films."

"Would you mind if a documentary is made?" asked the PM.

"No, but I would suggest that it not be connected to Mr. Jucas in anyway." Robert replied.

Now Jucas's eyebrow shot up. "Why not?"

"It would be too distracting, and too many of our people are acting hams." Robert grinned, "They'd be trying to get a spot in the next film, even if they didn't know it themselves."

* * *

It was pure luck that Harry wanted him to come today, especially with Hermione tearing up one of the lounges to make sure that Harry's first real birthday party was 'perfect'.

As it was, the two of them were walking down Diagon alley and he noticed a small turnoff, "Do you know what's down there?"

Harry looked at where he was pointing. "That's Knockturn alley. It's usually filled with all types of people who don't want others to know what is happening. Also the entrance to the Wizarding underground. Illegal or semi-legal items are all in there."

Xander smiled, "Well, I think we should make a short patrol of the area, don't you?"

"Mom said to keep you out of trouble."

Xander winced as he started towards the new alley, "I don't get into trouble, a lot. All I am saying is that we should take a look. If they are friendly to Voldemort, then we should shake them up a bit. Let them know that we're not ignoring a section of magical Britain without good reason."

Harry sighed. Well, no one could blame him for this, could they. "Well, we might want to visit Borgin and Burke's then. They have several items that are dubious."

Xander changed courses, "Right then. To the bank."

Harry started at this sudden turnaround. "What?"

"We'll need money. If there is one thing you want, is information on a possible enemy. Anyone who sells items of dubious nature we might want as a contact, as they are generally neutral. If, however, they aren't you want to know where to target."

Harry was trying to take this in and process it with his previous training. "But dark magics,"

"Are magics that just have to be catalogued and acknowledged." Xander said to explain why he wanted to go there. "Sometimes, dark magic can be the only thing to keep the world alive, and for most of it, if we know about the magics, then we can work a defense to it. If we ignore the knowledge, then we are vulnerable. If we study it, then we are safer."

"Now I know where Hermione gets her ideas on books from," Harry mumbled in a barely audible complaint.

"Ah that. I'm afraid your sister didn't get that from me." Xander said, clearly having heard the boy. "She got that from your grandfather. I've seen him polish book covers and you wouldn't believe what he'll go through to protect them. He's lightened up, but be prepared to hear a small lecture if he ever sees you eating pizza and reading at the same time."

* * *

Draco groaned as he came to in the cell.

When he looked around, he exclaimed, "What the hell? Who hit me?"

The cell guard came up to the room, "Finally awake, are we?"

"Where am I?" Said the now furious blond.

"Ministry holding cell. Threatening a person and their family, brought in by the government is a good way to get here." said the unnamed guard.

"I was getting a beast out of the way, not threatening a person!"

The guard laughed, "Yeah, tell me another one."

"When my father hears about this,"

"He'll still be kept in his cell, boy." the guard said. "You threatened the Wookiee with Voldemort, and at this time, that tacks you on to be at least a conspirator with a known terrorist. The government wants to question you on what you know."

"I have my rights! You have no reason to hold me." Draco screamed out.

"We have every reason to hold you." Said the unsympathetic guard who had lost his father in the last war, "You are the son of a known Death Eater, and have threatened an ally of the Jedi, who have been brought in by the government to take care of the Dark Lord. You have been known to make threats, and have tried to injure people before. You'll be let go if the Veritaserum testing indicates that you should. If not, expect to be here for a long time."

Draco's eyes widened. How was he going to get out of this?

* * *

"Today is a good day," Cornelius declared to himself as he walked towards a muggle book store. Yesterday had been an eye opener, and one which showed how the magic of the Jedi worked. Why from that one conversation, he had discovered things which would bring him to power, if he did it carefully. Now, he had to find out more, and put it into practice.

The teacher he had been given had started with the basics which had not been covered at Hogwarts, and the idea, the very knowledge that the fabric of the universe was built upon three simple pieces of matter answered a lot. Figuring this out, he started to ask every question he could think of, and reference it back to what he had been thought in transfiguration. Every law of transfiguration, including that of gold, could be overturned with this knowledge, and he had asked questions continuously to get more information.

All he needed was to know how these pieces fit together for all of the pieces of matter and he would be rich. It was like Aritmancy. If he knew how much of each a particle contained, then he could measure appropriately, and combine the substances to create gold. Just push the protons and neutrons together in the right amounts, add the appropriate electrons, and you had gold, or any other precious metal of his choosing.

He also figured out that with these three pieces of matter, one of which was the very power of lightning harnessed to do as they pleased, the weapons that the Jedi used were easier to figure out. While it would take a while to build a light saber, he could easily build a light thrower, or blaster. Take apart each piece from a source material, and you could throw the electrons, protons, and neutrons out in a steam to hit a target. This also required Aritmancy to figure out how much of a substance was needed, and so that he could create the casing.

In a few months, he would be able to get an apprentice, and he would also be able to do this anonymously. Now, all he had to do was get the perfect patsy to head everything. Too bad Lucius was in jail. It would fit with his ego.

Then again, his son had a similar amount of ego.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the store clerk.

"Yes, madam," said the former Minister, looking at a piece of paper he took out of his pocket. "I need the following books: A basic physics primer, a book on basic electronic experiments, and a copy of the periodic table with a manual to explain it properly."

I'll get you what I can. For the last, the closest I have is a primer on chemistry, will that do?"

"Yes, that will do perfectly." Fudge said with a smile.

* * *

The trip through Knockturn alley was quiet. It seemed word had spread on the Jedi, and everyone was just watching them, keeping quiet, and out of the way. Getting to the pawn shop was very easy because of this.

Harry was looking around, taking his first good view of the place, and it surprised him. There seemed to be more herbalist shops, book stores, and other bits of learning that would be better on the main street, and that made him wonder. Were the tales of dark magic a way to ensure that most of the Wizarding World were sheep and only those with real knowledge would travel here? It seemed a bit unlikely since Hagrid had come in here before, and he was a very gentle person, but it did make him wonder. "Xander, why is it there is so much more here?"

Xander smirked. "This is what happens when a society declares something illegal, disgusting, or morally bad. There has to be a way to get the items, and few have the guts to do so. Here, I see brave people trying to make a living and defying the conventional knowledge for something that may or may not be better."

"Can you explain it to me then? I don't really see that, I see a grungy alley with potions shops." Harry replied.

Xander stopped and pointed to the store next to them, "Take that shop. What do you see in the window?"

Harry looked, "A bicycle, a television, a chemistry book, pens, and notebooks."

"Right. Things you would not see in the regular Wizarding World because they are too revolutionary. I bet if you went in, you would find everything you need to pass not only primary school, but to your GCSE. The laws against 'Muggle' equipment are so strict, this store had to relocate to someplace where they could still sell what they have, but be away from those who would destroy them. It's called the 'Alexandrian Lesson'." Xander explained.

"Alexandrian lesson?"

Xander frowned. This was more Giles and Willows area than his, "Have you ever heard of the Library of Alexandria?"

That Harry knew. "The Library of Alexandria was one of the greatest repositories of knowledge in the ancient world."

Xander smiled lightly, "Yes, and it was destroyed because Theophilus of Alexandria came in and decided that Christians were right and that the Library was a place of Pagan worship. He wasn't right about this, but he realized that knowledge begets power, and power in the hands of the people was not good for his power. With it gone, he gained more for him and his descendants."

Harry stared, "Then this alley is a place of learning, and not of the dark arts?"

Xander laughed a bit and prodded the boy to move ahead, "It can be. This might be the only place in the Wizarding World where ideas are allowed to flow freely. It can still hide the dark arts, however, and that is what we are going to buy and get into our collection to study."

They entered Borgin and Burkes, and left with a lot of stuff that Borgan thought he would never be rid of, including almost everything out front. The only thing left behind was the cursed necklace, and that would need Willow to collect. Borgan had never been so happy.

* * *

Willow had just left an exhausting session of the Wizengamot when she was practically assaulted by a reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter, as well as others of less notable magazines and papers.

"Miss Rossenburg, How is it that a muggle is in charge of the Wizengamot during the restructuring?" Rita began her assault.

Willow raised an eyebrow, and looked over the crowd. "I will answer questions, but to do so, I will do it while it is being recorded and with many witnesses. In this way, if one of you misquote me in any way, put words in my mouth, or attempt slander and claim it is what I said by say, a purposely misquoting quill, I will have enough to sue you and put you in jail for slander."

In a quick gallop, there were only three reporters left. Leading the pack out of the way of the White Witch was Rita, who didn't want anything to do with being sued or put into jail. She had enough trouble with the Granger girl as it was.

* * *

"Get me the commander of Special Services." the PM asked his secretary.

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later there was a knock on his workroom door and Sir Harry Dabness, head of Special Services came in. "What is it that you require Prime Minister?"

"Ah, Harry. Please come in, I am in need of your services as a peculiar matter has turned up."

"More to do with those wizards?" Sir Dabness asked.

"Yes, or rather one wizard," the PM answered, "One Cornelius Fudge, former Minister for Magic. It seems he is trying to learn how to be a Jedi, and we need to keep a discrete eye on him. From reports, he really doesn't know much, but he has turned out to be a complete fool, and a fool who can start to duplicate those abilities is something we don't need."

Harry frowned, "A case for the cleaners then?"

The PM shook his head, "Not for the moment, or possibly for several years, if at all. It may be he just wants to understand who they are and what they do rather than try his hand himself. In fact, he might not get anywhere with it at all. What I want is a weekly, or monthly report on his activities at the Jedi Temple."

"The real one or the one downtown?"

The PM snorted, "The one downtown. That's why I was saying he may not get anywhere."

* * *

"Master, I found a way to read the disks," Wormtail said to his master and the five others who had managed to escape prosecution, including Snape.

"Inform us." came the quiet reply.

Peter took out several items from his pocket and unshrunk them. He then set them up as the salesperson showed him and said, "With this, My Lord. It is designed to show us what is on the disks."

Voldemort recognized the television and put his hand over his face in frustration.

"Wormtail," he said in a hiss, "This requires electricity, something we don't have here. How do you expect it to work?"

Peter scrambled his mind to remember what electricity was, and the story that Lily had told him about it's discovery. "Cast a bolt of lightning?"

"Wormtail."

"Yes Master?"

"Crucio!"

* * *

Hermione was working up a storm in the kitchen, despite having inherited her aunts skills. Some of the worst dishes ever to be made were coming out of there, and people were trying to discretely hide and get rid of them once a replacement was ready. Not that anyone would tell her that.

Dobby himself was being very kind in his words of encouragement to Hermione, and had made some dishes as well, if only to observe how everything was made. He winced at some of the stuff that she was putting into her cake batter, and resolved that it would be corrected overnight. When she was well asleep. He also promised himself that Jedi Potter Sirs Grangy was going to be kept out of the kitchen as often as possible.

As well as Ms. Buffy.

And Ms. Dawn.

And a few others who he wished didn't have such bad tastes, thankfully they were young, so they should grow out of it.

Other than that, things were going well. Decorations were up, gifts were wrapped, and the guest list had gone out at the last minute with many replies in the affirmative. The only ones left were the teachers at Hogwarts.

Yes, this would be a party to remember.

Especially once Dumbledore saw some of the books that were going to be given to the young man.

* * *

"Yes, I am known as Willow the White, and I am a private person for the most part." Willow said in the interview.

A reporter from the Quibbler asked something that she hadn't expected. "Rumour is that you were once known as Darth Willow. Is this true and why?"

Willow raised an eyebrow and replied, "I am known as that to the demons and some individuals. Lets just say that the power I have is enough to worry them, and I am on the opposite side of their endeavours to end the world."

"What of your title," asked a reporter from the Prophet, "It is unusual and one that has not been given to anyone.

Willow channeled her power to the gasp of the three reporters. They could feel the raw energy and power being put out by this witch, power that did not seem to have an upper end as it kept increasing. That, and Ms. Rosenberg's hair turned pure white. "If you wish to know the origin of the name, I would suggest that you look up the Lord of the Rings. Think of me as a female Gandalf."

"Gandalf?"

"Oh my, you are behind the times," Willow smirked. "Just ask a muggleborn for the information, and listen to them. You seem to have lost a lot of history with things as they are."

"History?" a questioning voice of the reporter from the Wireless asked, "What history?"

Well, if Xander could play a joke, so could she. "There was a time, long ago, in the first age, when Morgoth, the first known Dark Lord aside from the demons arose..."

* * *

Jucas was reading the files on the actual Jedi Order based in Britain and couldn't believe it. They were real. They were doing something that people wanted, and they had allies in the form of the Wookiees. There was at least another film in this, but he recognized that this was not a place he could be. Too many projects on the burner at home, and if he was here, it would not be a documentary per say. Asking them to wear cameras, however, was okay, and perhaps with their technology it could be done discretely.

He also was not impressed by this war.

To think that there was a retrograde society that was hidden from modern people. That they hid there powers was understandable, but that they refused to come out of the dark ages led to this situation. All it took was this Tom Riddle character spouting off the same thing as Hitler to get them to join his banner. Having a camera crew would be the height of folly and he was not risking good men and women who had no way to defend themselves from this.

No, if he assigned any people, it would be to the Jedi Base.

Well, he would talk with them tomorrow, perhaps he could get a couple of them to appear in a special or a movie, and he would have to hire a few Wookiees. It would certainly save on the effects and makeup. The only thing was, were they willing to go on the screen?

Or maybe.

He could offer to publish some books on their accounts of being Jedi? Perhaps some manuals on the how and why they do the things they do? That would be good, and he could funnel a percentage back to them.

It would be a grand beginning.

* * *

Voldemort managed to get a generator, much to his disgust, and helped the minions connect up everything correctly.

Looking at the cover of the documentary, which said that it was based on actual historical documents, he decided to have a couple of them get some beer and popcorn. The way it looked, this was a movie documentary, and it had been a long time since he had been to one.

Besides, with five minions left, he had to play as nice as possible to encourage more people to sign up.

When they were ready, they started to play the first disk, which said it was episode four on the screen.

* * *

Fudge got to the Ministry late that night, and had managed to copy the last of the books hidden in the Unspeakables chambers that he needed. He also learned of the plight of young Draco, and made his way to the holding cells. "May I see Mr. Malfoy?"

The guard for this rotation looked up, "Mr. Fudge? Can I ask why you want to see him?"

"Just to gloat. After all, it's not often I get the opportunity to put someone whose family caused me such trouble, as well as trouble to the rest of the Wizarding World."

Stevenson growled, "His family is the cause of all the headaches with these Jedi?"

"Not specifically, but his father was responsible for ill advising me and making sure the Muggle government could step in." Fudge hedged while griping his hat and turning it.

Stevenson, who had been assigned to the cells after the showing the day before smiled, "Go right ahead. I won't say anything about it."

Fudge thanked the man, and made his way to the cell, "Well Draco, it seems you've got yourself in a bit of a bind. Too bad there is nothing I can do now."

"Go away. I've got to prepare my defense." Draco snorted back and turned to his desk to continue writing, not noticing the wand Fudge pulled.

Fudge quietly obliviated the young man, and put a few instructions in. He made sure that the young man would be held as a dupe of his father. With that, he could also offer the boy a way out, as his apprentice in the political arena in a few days. His spell would ensure that his dupe would be out of trouble since he would not remember doing anything for Voldemort, only for his father. The perfect patsy to hold, after all, was one who didn't know he was a patsy.

* * *

Voldemort stared at the screen at the end of the first movie, and went to the next and the next.

It worried him. The muggles seemed to have Dark Lords as well, and ones with much more power than he knew of. If this was the case, his minions would need to test these Jedi to see if they had similar powers, and if they did, the whole game would change.

It was one thing to take care of incompetents and build a powerbase, it was another to challenge competent people.

He had a new list of enemies to see to.

Looking around, and seeing the stunned faces of his underlings, he revised what he had to do.

First he had to get these dolts to do things right. Ever since his return, the incompetency had risen, and his people could handle that. If the new enemies were as competent as in the films, however, then they needed a wakeup on how to act.

Now where could he get those manuals that the Muggles were handing out about military protocol when he was still in school.

* * *

Omake by Axel

In a far away place things were not going as smoothly as you might think

A man shrouded in darkness expressed himself "What do you mean the ships aren't space worthy"

Another man shrouded in the same damn thing answered "Well you have to understand that after so many years of sleep without maintenance system suffer a bit of wear and tear"

"And didn't the robot maintain this"

"They were the first to give after a certain time, lack of spare parts you see"

"So I guess we should repair using the databases and scavenging parts to fix a few robots shouldn't we"

"Fat chance, even our databases didn't hold for that long, we don't even have the programs to try and get back a percent of what was lost"

" ... What is still holding then?"

"A bit of hull and life support, I guess it's impressive from afar but if we don't find a way to leave this place in a year or two we're screwed, that's what happens when you go to sleep for so long with a Sith's mentality, master and apprentice my ..., we shouldn't have trusted fleet maintenace to robots"

"Well if we had used living creatures they would have made away with the fleet a long time ago, at present our cryo coffins would be floating into space"

"There is that of course, but who would have thought Jedis would take so long to wake up on such a backward planet"

"Tough luck, so what do we do now?"

"We repair a small escape ship, ditch this place and try to do something, then we begin with our usual modus operandi"

"And what's that"

"Well what we do everyday Pinky, we plan to take over the universe" At these words a humanoid mouse with a gigantic brains stepped out of the shadows ..

"You're right Brains, it's what we do. Narf." said the other humanoid mouse that could suddenly be seen clearly despite the enshrouding shadow of the place ...

(Written fast but sith master and apprentice in thousand years old space fleet was too good to miss)


	8. It Comes Together, Right Now

"In an amazing interview with the new witch overseeing the changes in laws of our country, Willow the White Witch has revealed a history which has been lost to the Wizarding World for a long time. The history, which has been confirmed as being documented by a former Oxford University Professor John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, an acknowledged researcher and mysticism expert." Came the announcement over the Wizarding Wireless on the morning of July 31st. "This history, which has been passed off as a fantasy work in the Muggle community, shows the rise and fall of several Dark Lords, including the most insidious known as Sauron, who held sway over the world for uncounted centuries until being defeated by Frodo Baggins at the end of the third age."

"Ms. Rosenberg, who has inherited the title of White, indicating that she is the magical inheritor of the position of the great wizard Gandalf, was, in fact, born a Muggle. Her accession to the position of Witch was done through study and hard work, and her power is easily greater than Grand Wizard Albus Dumbledore, previously thought to be the strongest magic user on the planet. When asked about this, she indicated that anyone can learn to do magic, but only a few will learn how to do magic without falling into the darkness."

As comments continued, and the actual interview played, the people of Magical Britain were flabbergasted. A Muggle, who wasn't supposed to have any magic was the most powerful magic user in the world. An entire hidden history of magic and knowledge that the Muggles knew, but that the Wizarding World did not. Howlers were being written to the various people in government to know, if not demand, that these histories be brought back and erased from Muggle knowledge.

Their society was segregated upon the premise that Muggles could not perform any magic. To find out that they were able to do so, and be so powerful was taking a lot of wind out of the sails of those who thought that Purebloods were destined to control everything magical. Questions were being asked such as who was Frodo Baggins, Gandalf, Sauron, and the High Elves? What did they have to do with house elves, and other creatures? Where did this great battle take place? When was the Third Age, and what was the current age? Why hadn't Hogwarts been teaching this history?

Needless to say, an early morning trip by Fred and George emptied every bookstore in a 20 mile radius of Diagon Alley of all their copies of all of Tolkien's works. If the Jedi information was selling so good, as well as all the toys, then this shouldn't be too different. They also happened to pick up many copies of the Middle Earth Role Playing game and several 'spell books' written by Wizards of the Coast, who they thought were American Wizards with manuals for Muggles to learn how to perform magic.

* * *

Voldemort was being hit with another possible, and larger enemy than he was prepared for thanks to this broadcast. If Muggles could learn how to do magic properly, and there were a lot of Muggles, then his easy takeover of the world was not going to be as easy as he thought. Just getting followers was going to be hard enough, now that the government was cracking down on the Wizarding World, but he also had to contend with the fact that his tactics had to change.

Which meant he had to forgo torturing followers that were his best hope of power.

He had already sent his minions out to gather more information, both on the Jedi, and this Willow the White and the histories mentioned. How much had the world changed in the years of inactivity? He had to find out now to plan, and possibly change the way he was doing things.

Shortly after breakfast, he had his first indication that everything was changing for the worse for him. Owls were delivering letters from his allies, all indicating that they had to have better assurances for them to consider supporting him any further. The Giants and the Dementors were still with him, although it was more because they didn't really care about the politics of the Wizarding World as a whole. According to Greyback many of the Werewolf's had pulled out, not wanting to be involved in a war with such powerful foes and most disturbing of all was the reply from his Vampire recruits stating that there was no way they were going against 'Darth Willow' and the army of Slayers that were sure to follow and guard her.

Perhaps staying in Britain at the moment would not be for the best. He needed a place to plan, and a place to get away to. Somewhere safe from which to conduct a campaign as it was becoming obvious that to take over properly, he would have to conduct a true war.

He got up and paced until he turned to the television and got an idea.

The films last night showed that Muggle Dark Lords did their best work form space. If the Muggles did have wizards of their own, then taking over their space craft was plainly stupid. But there was a way. If he hid an island, and used the Fidelius properly, then he had a place from which to conduct small attacks, as well as build some ships to take him and those who followed somewhere else from which they could build up a proper force. The best place for that would be the moon. Close enough to Earth, and yet far from most meddlers.

When Wormtail got back, he would be doing some searching among the Muggles.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at the calender. Another year, another period of time in which he had avoided dying, another birthday. This time, his birthday wouldn't be so bad as he had an actual family that cared, but he still had duties to perform first. He also wanted to get some more training in before Hermione's 'Surprise' party started. He smirked to himself as he realized that she never realized how much of her emotions she let out.

He got up, washed, and went to his closet to get dressed, when he saw Dobby. "What's wrong?"

Dobby looked up with soulful eyes, "Can Jedi Harry Potter Sir help poor Dobby?"

Harry knelled down, "Sure Dobby, what do you need?"

Rubbing his hands together and looking uncomfortable, the elf replied, "Can you stop Wookiee's from kneeling to Dobby? They is interfering with what Dobby needs to do."

Harry blinked, "Where are the Wookiee's now?"

"They is in the kitchen, Jedi Harry Potter Sir, and they is kneeling everytime Dobby serves them, or they sees me."

Harry tried to get his mind around this, but it really didn't seem to be working that well this morning. "Well, how about you go and visit some of your friends at Hogwarts for a while and I will take care of it. You can invite them back for the party tonight with my invitation and thanks."

Now Dobby blinked his huge eyes, "Jedi Harry Potter sir knows about the party? Jedi Harry Potter sir is more powerful than I knew. Can Dobby be your apprentice, Jedi Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry smiled, "I will be willing to teach what I can, but I'm still learning myself, and will be for some time to come. We can help each other, however, I will teach you, if you can try and teach me."

"Jedi Harry Potter Sir wants to learn from Dobby?" the elf said excitedly, "Dobby will not fail you Jedi Harry Potter Sir!"

"Good, then go to Hogwarts while I take care of the Wookiee's.

Dobby hugged Harry, "Yes, Jedi Harry Potter Sir!"

With that, the excitable elf popped out.

"Well, that was interesting, but when did we get Wookiee's on the base?"

* * *

"Albus, did you hear the news this morning?" Minerva said as she came down for Breakfast.

"I'm afraid not, Minerva, as I slept in, since the Wizengamot is not in session today. Nothing bad happened, did it?" Albus asked, a bit flustered with all the changes being pushed through. After the demonstration by the Prime Minister, the members left were careful in how they handled any suggestion by Ms. Rosenberg. He himself was rather taken aback when the file from the ICW confirmed that the young woman was indeed the most powerful magic user ever recorded.

"The Wireless had an interview with a Ms. Rosenberg who has been giving history lessons that I have not heard of. Albus, she was giving a history of a war with a past Dark Lord!" Minerva said as she sat down.

Albus started coughing as his tea had gone down the wrong passage at hearing that. "She did what?"

Minerva was all smiles as she buttered her toast. "It was a most fascinating programme, all about how many different peoples and species came together to fight a seemingly hopeless fight while the one person who could save the world did so quietly and without anyone around him. It was a short lecture, from how magic began in the first age to the end of the third age, but it left me wanting to learn more. The wireless broadcast ended with a promise to find the books and to broadcast it every evening."

"Please excuse me, Minerva," Albus said as he got up, "I must see to something as soon as possible."

With that, Albus Dumbledore left to get to his office and get the present for Harry. He needed to get there as soon as possible and talk with the young woman about broadcasting the efforts of a Dark Lord. Who knew what types of ideas could end up in an impressionable mind.

Minerva looked over to Filius, "I hope he is going to have a talk with Binns. Heaven knows I've asked him to update that course time and again."

Filius only sighed as he ate his breakfast. While he agreed with Minerva, Binns would never change his ways, and the only way to get a proper course would be to teach around him. Perhaps it was time for the Ravenclaws to do some part time teaching.

* * *

"Fuss and bother," muttered Fudge as he worked on the chemistry book.

It seemed that making any precious metal in this way was going to be harder than he imagined, especially when he read about 'Isotopes'. It seemed that although the atoms of a substance might seem the same, sometimes they had more or less of the neutron things, which made it unstable. He did not need unstable gold. It would probably disappear at an inappropriate time much like Leprechaun Gold.

Maybe that was the way they made their gold. Something to think about, and perhaps he should visit Ireland to find out about their magic. It may just help here.

He had tried to read the physics book the night before, but it was more confusing than the chemistry one. All those equations and letters used just to determine what a substance was. It was a cleaver way to hide magic, but he did not have experience as figuring out puzzles, so he had put that aside for a while. Stupid way to explain magic anyways.

"Where can I get someone to teach me all of this?" Fudge continued to mumble as he was getting more and more confused by the texts. None of his Aritmancy books covered how these equations worked.

Well, perhaps a slice of cherry pie and some tea would do. He could start on the electronics book then. Making that light from the lemon was quite satisfying.

* * *

Albus arrived at the co-ordinates given for the party goers, and walked up to the gate. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm here for the party and to see a miss Rosenberg, if she's free."

The girl at the gate looked at him with a raised eyebrow, especially at the outfit that had stars and clouds all over it and fought not to laugh. "I'll have someone escort you to the main area. If they're busy, I'll see if I can arrange a small tour for you."

"Thank you," Albus replied happy to get some service while still mulling over what he had to talk about.

A short while later, a much younger girl came up and guided him towards the buildings in the distance. To see such youth surprised him, but it also brought a small smile at the happiness the girl was displaying. "So, I will be able to talk with Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Willow? Nah, not right now. I'm taking you to the hanger to see some things first. You wouldn't believe all the neat stuff they're building there." the girl said.

A short while, and an inconsequential dialogue later, Albus and the girl went into the busy room.

To Albus, the room was huge, easily bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and the people there were not surprising anymore. There were Wookiees about soldering things here, connecting things there, and calling for parts everywhere. Boys, girls, men and women were going around and working on different forms of transportation as far as he could see, but it was the girls asking for bigger blasters that worried him.

In the centre of all this, he saw Harry, who was talking with several of the Wookiees about bowing down to Dobby. "No, Dobby is not descended from Yoda, as far as I know. He's just a humble being trying to get by and a Jedi Padawan. He is uncomfortable with fame, and much prefers to be in the background while helping others."

One of the Wookiees mewled, "But to see him answers so many questions as to Yoda's species."

Harry rubbed his head, "Perhaps, but please don't be so overt in your worship of him. He is a very private individual. If you want him to help you, please ask. I'm sure he will be more than happy to."

Dumbledore was taken aback upon hearing this information. Was the Jedi Master Yoda in the films just a better fed House Elf? And with Dobby being the only Free Elf, did that mean he was free to join the Jedi? This had some possibilities, especially since the magic of House Elves was basically unknown. Then again, if he tried to free any of the elves in the castle, the rest would revolt.

Tricky, and unfortunately, not something he was going to be able to solve immediately.

He walked up to Harry, "Harry, my boy. How are you?"

Harry looked back and smiled, "Hello, Professor Dumbledore. I didn't expect to see you today."

The old man chuckled, "Ah, if I hadn't received an invitation to the party, I wouldn't have."

Harry looked around quickly, "Don't let Hermione hear you say that. The party is supposed to be a surprise, and I don't want her to be disappointed."

Dumbledore chuckled even more, "I guess that she is planning everything. Hopefully it will be to your satisfaction."

"As long as I'm with my new family, everything will be perfect," the boy smiled.

It had been a long time since the old man had seen as brilliant and happy a smile as that. No, perhaps now was not the time to talk with him about many things. That could wait until school started again, but what to talk about in the meantime? "Harry, could you explain what all of these things are? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with them, and they look so interesting.

Harry was happy to start explaining the Falcons and X-wings. He had made a strong study, albeit quickly, of the various craft, and when he was ready, he wanted an X-wing for himself. He always pictured the vent on the Death Star in the simulator as that of Malfoy's mouth. Silly, but it would be so much fun.

* * *

"Wormtail, I need you to find some information for me." Voldemort hissed out, still angry at being abandoned by several of his allies. Moreover, he was angry at finding out that all of the V-line vaults were emptied by his lawyers for breach of contract. Damn demons had more clauses than could be imagined.

Trembling, Peter bowed to the floor, hoping that he would survive this mission. "What is it you require, my Lord?"

"Just as you have brought me information on the Jedi, and these new history books, I need you to get the plans for any spacecraft that the muggles have. Anything that you can find. Most of it will be classified, so I do not expect you to get exact details, but any that you can find will be helpful." Voldemort sneered while tossing a bag to the sniveling man, "Take this and convert it to muggle currency. Pay for what you can, and I will see about getting more for you."

Peter grabbed the bag and backed out, showing a lot of deference. Once in the hallway, he wondered where he could go to find the information. Diagon alley was out, so a short trip to France to exchange the money was in order, and after that, maybe wandering around London.

In the meantime, Voldemort called, "Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix came forward and knelled before her master, "What do you wish, My Lord."

"I need you to find an island, a few miles long and wide. I would prefer that this island be uninhabited, so that means no killing. You will also find where my loyal Death Eaters are currently held, but again, no killing."

Bellatrix pouted, "As you command."

"Do not worry Bellatrix," Voldemort said quietly, "When the time comes, you may kill as many muggles as you please. At this time I do not wish for you to call attention to yourself as if you were captured I would lose one of my most trusted."

Bellatrix smiled at this, got up and skipped out of the room.

"Severus," Voldemort called out.

"Yes, my Lord?" came the reply.

"How goes it at Hogwarts?"

"It goes well. I was able to get by with the committee, and have retained my position. Unfortunately, I will not be able to do more to reduce the members of the Order, or those who would oppose you without giving myself away. For their part, Dumbledore and the Order are stymied at this time as the Muggle Government has taken it upon themselves to hide, train, and protect Potter and his friends." Severus stated with a slight snarl.

"What of these Jedi that we have learned about?" Voldemort questioned.

"I have been unable to learn much, but Dumbledore is convinced of their abilities, and the abilities of the so called White Witch. My Lord, this does not make sense, surely we would have learned of these Jedi and this White Witch before as she is supposedly a Muggle." Severus said while shaking his head.

Voldemort considered this view for a moment, and then dismissed it, "Would that it were so. I have received a communication from the Vampires who will not fight for us as long as the White Witch is here. They are afraid of her power, and refer to her as 'Darth Willow'."

Severus was visibly taken aback by this, "My Lord, does this mean the Vampires know about both the Jedi and the White Witch?"

Voldemort nodded, "That is exactly what it means. They have used a reference to the Jedi, which we would not have known if we had not seen the Documentary. Also, they have confirmed that she is powerful, for she is guarded by Slayers."

Severus scoffed at this, "The Slayer myth is a children's tale."

Voldemort smiled. Severus was always looking at the opposite in most discussions, although he agreed with Voldemort. It was good to have at least one thinking minion. "The legend of the Slayer is true. I myself have seen a Slayer doing their job, and they are deadly fighters. The fact that the Vampires are referring to an army of Slayers indicates that either the legend is wrong on that part, or that the White Witch is able to call them up at will. For a witch to call up an army of Slayers means that she is extremely powerful. Keep watch on Dumbledore, and find out the political situation as you can. Do not call attention to yourself and send me reports only when it is safe to do so."

"As you will my Lord." Severus said and left the chamber.

Voldemort leaned back into his throne. Two more to deal with for the day, unfortunately, they were the stupidest of his followers. Maybe the best thing would be to send them shopping for food. They couldn't foul that up.

* * *

The Prime Minister and Jucas had arrived at the Jedi base of operations, and the two had been impressed with how much had already been completed. The ships were a thing of beauty being built, and that they would actually be able to fly was something that he would be waiting to see. Maybe he could get someone here to bring it to a convention.

See the young Jedi train with other, more experienced ones was something that was gratifying in itself. While not a temple, the fact that they wanted to train far beyond their abilities was something he wished was in more young people. "This is magnificent."

"Isn't it?" the PM replied, "Well, we must get to the party now. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Jedi, Wookiees, Wizards, and Witches. You have opened up my eyes to an entire world of possibilities." Jucas smiled.

As the two entered, Master Granger came out leading a young red headed man with him, "We really must talk about you and my daughter."

Ron gulped, "Ah, what would you like to know?"

"Well, we need to go outside for a little while. There is a certain implement I need to show you."

As they walked, Ron got more nervous. Hermione's father was well respected in that room, and all of those girls looked at him with pity in their eyes. His father had told him meeting the parents of the girl he liked was tough, but what could be that tough?

"Ah, here we are. Do you know what this is?" Master Granger said while holding up an implement.

"A shovel?" Ron asked.

"Correct. At least those of the Wizarding World recognize a fine tool, and a wonderful weapon." Xander said.

"Weapon?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes. A fine old weapon. Do you know how many uses a shovel has?"

"Umm...No?"

"Well, lets look at this one. It's known as a spade. It's called that because of the tapered end with a point. On the other side, we have a nice hard and wide handle. In between that, we have a good solid piece of wood. Excellent for spinning." Xander said as if giving a school lecture while proceeding to do just that.

"Do you know that a shovel can be used as a club, a cutting weapon, a staff weapon, a dagger, and a sword?" Xander smiled as he pointed out or demonstrated each point on a nearby lifesize dummy. "Why, it even has a use that makes it the perfect tool!"

Given that they were on a former military base, it was easy for Xander to set up this private area for any time he had to give this speech. Whether it was for his daughter or for any member of his extended female family members, a physical demonstration was always appropriate. Besides, seeing the face on the young man was worth it.

Maybe he should do the same thing with girls coming after Harry? Didn't want anyone thinking that a love potion would work after all. He'd seen enough of that in high school.

Ron was sweating now, "Wh..What's that?"

"Why it can be used to get rid of the evidence, by cutting up a body and burying it."

Ron was trying to slowly step back from the deranged man, wishing he could use magic. "I..I see."

"Now, Ronald. I may call you Ronald, can't I?" Xander said as he looked sternly at the young man.

Ron was frozen stiff and couldn't do more than nod, thinking that the man would kill him soon.

"Well Ronald, what I want to show you is this shovel, which will be used for the purposes I stated if Hermione ever comes crying to me about something you've done."

Ron's eyes opened wide and he nodded frantically.

"Good. I'm glad we had this chance to get to know one another. Come back in when you're ready." Mr. Granger said as he headed back inside.

Ron stood up for a few seconds more, then fell on the ground and to his back. While he didn't faint or lose control of his bowels, it was close. "Nutters. The whole family is full of nutters!"

* * *

"Harry, I must say,"

"Those robes look extremely,"

"Good on you. Do you think,"

"You can get us your tailors address?"

Fred and George started their conversation. As it was, they were ecstatic. The pictures they snuck of the various machines being built was going to net them a fortune, and if they could get actual Jedi Robes, well, the sky was the limit. Their day was already off to the most profitable start they ever had, with those histories selling at 3 gallons each. When you considered that the back of them had a six in the price area, the wizarding population thought they were getting a good bargain. Already, they had to restock twice and had their assistants say that if anyone wanted more, they would have to wait until the next day.

Florish and Blot's had already threatened to blackball them because of it.

"Hi guys," Harry smiled at the two. "How are you enjoying yourselves?"

Both of them smiled at Harry in a way that had him suddenly nervous. A feeling shared by Hermione who was by his side. "What did you two do?"

Fred's smile widened, "Oh, we planted a few pranks."

The two neo-Jedi in front of them paled, and Hermione said, "We've got to find them. Fast."

Harry glared at the two pranksters, "Do you know what our father would do? Especially if it was dungbombs you set up?"

Hermione paled further, "My God! We'll be cleaning by hand for weeks!"

"Naw, X would more than likely want them." a voice off to their left said.

They looked over to see Faith and Staypuft coming up, and both had grins on their faces.

"Now's not the time, Aunt Faith," Harry said exasperated.

"Harry, do you actually think,"

"That we would do something,"

"That would have these people angry at us?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Portable swamps, Skiving Snackboxes, and fireworks that you set off in the school. Need we say more?"

Faith asked, "What are Skiving Snackboxes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A set of sweets that allow you to duplicate all types of illnesses and have the antidotes for them."

Eyes gleaming, the adult Jedi and Wookiee turned to the twins, "I want your catalogue, and I want those swamps, snackboxes, and anything else you can think of."

It was laughable how Harry and Hermione had the same wide eyed, slack jawed expression. "You want those things?"

"Yeah. Xander would have loved them when he was a kid, and he would still find a use for them. Especially since he blew up his old High School."

Now the Twins were wide eyed, in awe however, not in horror. They thought that their escape was the stuff of legend. Blowing up a school, however, now that was the Big Time for a prankster. George said, "We have to meet him!"

Fred continued, "Can you introduce us?"

Staypuft snickered and growled out where he had seen the senior Jedi going.

All three of the Jedi looked at the Wookiee and Hermione asked, "He's giving the Shovel Talk to Ron?"

Harry asked for the three guys who had no idea, and for Hermione who was still trying to find out. "What is a shovel talk?"

* * *

As Xander came back in, he was confronted by Dumbledore, "Ah, Master Granger, I was wondering if I could talk with you about a few things?"

Xander shrugged, "Of course. We haven't really had a chance to get to know one another."

"It's about Harry," Albus said, "You see, there are certain protections that were set up concerning him and his relatives."

"Oh, you mean the blood wards? They weren't doing the job and since Voldemort made his body with Harry's blood, they were now useless, unless he wanted to create a false sense of security for you." Xander replied, cutting that avenue off.

Albus blinked as he hadn't considered that, "Are you sure? I placed them myself to protect Harry."

Xander smirked, "He may have been protected from magic for a while, but not from his relatives, and now not from Tommy boy. You have to realize that Willow did check them quite thoroughly as we have had a lot of experience with this type of magic. We also found a soul link, which was also destroyed. It was easy since it was only a partial soul that was in Harry's scar."

There went the argument that Albus had prepared for not training Harry too much. "Well, how about here? He isn't as well protected, even with all the people around."

"Oh, we've warded for demons, evil forces, scrying, Tom Riddle, and a few other things I can't tell you about for security. This is the second most warded place on the planet."

Dumbledore nodded, slightly unsteady at how much these people had taken upon themselves. "I see. Well, about your eye, how did you get it replaced?"

A little surprised, Xander answered the man, "My eye? It's based on digital cameras. I'm not into the technology end myself, so I can't tell you exactly how it works, but basically it takes images and sends small bits of data to each of the nerves that the rods and cones were connected to. Dr. Wells would be the best one to answer that."

"THE SHOVEL TALK IS WHAT!!!" came a recognizable scream.

"Well, what do you know. I think it's time I mingle a bit." Xander said hurriedly as he rushed off.

* * *

Ron was still recovering when Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and the twins came out. Upon seeing him on the ground, they rushed over. Harry asked the first question. "Are you all right, mate?"

Ron looked at him, then at Hermione and pointed. "Now I know where you get it from, and you! You joined her! Did those muggles really mess you up that bad?"

The twins chuckled, "He's okay."

Ron stared at his brothers, "Do you know how scary Mr. Granger is?"

Neville looked at Ron, "What do you mean? We came running when we saw Harry and Hermione rushing out here."

Luna was looking at the shovel and the dummy and decided to play fencing with them. "Oh, and it's so well balanced!"

Ron looked at her and started to back away, pulling Neville with him. "I promise to be good. I promise to be good. Mate, do yourself a favour and have her really checked out at St. Mungo's."

* * *

Dumbledore continued to walk around the party, greeting people and seeing a number of surprising things that he would have taught could only be done with magic. However, all of the levitation and other things were being done wandlessly, and by children no older than eight. With everything that was going on, he was seriously considering retiring from most of his positions when school started once more. It was obvious that he was completely out of touch.

Taking one of his ever present lemon drops, he also had to admit, privately that if he didn't know about this power, how it was used, or even how it came to be, then Tom couldn't either. None of the actions by any of the Jedi guests had produced even a single iota of magical power. The boy had concentrated only on magic and had dismissed everything else. This was truly a 'power that he knew not'.

That was when he finally saw Ms. Rosenberg.

"Ah, Ms. Rosenberg. It is good to see you here." Albus stated calmly.

Willow smiled, "I couldn't miss my nephews birthday, now could I?"

Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop. Harry had family other than Mrs. Dursley and his cousin? "He is your nephew?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be prouder. He's finally coming into his abilities in the magical field, and his new father is teaching him all about the Force. He will become a strong Jedi."

Albus sighed at that. All of his plans, made erroneously, were in a shambles. He had believed he was acting for the greater good, but this proved him wrong. "As I have you here, may I ask why you revealed the history of a Dark Lord? Or rather, why you revealed a history of several Dark Lords."

Willow looked at him with pity, "There is a saying. 'Those who do not study history are doomed to repeat it'. By not having your people know much more than the goblin wars and a number of insignificant incidents and people, especially in a time of war for which you have been preparing, you have made a grave mistake. The history lesson I gave showed that people, whether they are magic users or not, can contribute to the defeat of great evil. More, that many races can work together. What the Wizarding World has done is a crime against this memory. If this history had been taught to your students, even within the past ten years, less deaths would have occurred because the students would not have gained an attitude of intolerance."

Dumbledore was now humbled in wisdom. Yes, he would retire to the school and see to the curriculum. It seemed it was all he could really do now to make up for all his errors.

* * *

After walking around London for a bit, Peter decided to leave and go see somewhere else.

Arriving in Glasgow, he walked towards a small muggle pub he knew about. It would be a way to bring back happier memories if it wasn't for the fact that he knew he had betrayed the only real friends he ever had. Nothing would make up for that, and it was only luck that he was alive.

Hold on.

Peter retraced his steps and looked into the store window, where to his wonder, was an answer to a prayer. Making sure he wasn't seeing things, he rushed into the shop. Pointing to the sign he asked the first clerk he saw. "Sir, do you really have all those plans on starships?"

The clerk looked at the man who had the desperate air of a parent looking for a birthday present. "Yes. I have everything from most major starships right back to the sixties. Which one do you need?"

Peter was so happy tears started to pour down his face. Truly, the Gods were smiling down on him. With a large grin, he slapped several thousand pounds down on the counter in front of the clerk. "I'll take all that this will buy me!"

Yes, a desperate and rich parent. "I'll gather up all I can, and for this amount, I'll give you a 5% discount."

"I don't care." Peter said. "Just start packing plans for as many ships as you can."

Peter soon left the store with a few boxes that were now higher than he was. This was a very happy day, and his Lord would be well pleased. Who knew that muggles kept so many plans for starships just lying around in shops?

He never noticed the sign above the store which said, 'McDonald's Wargaming Emporium.'


	9. The Roar of the Crowd

"Come on, we should at least test it out, and with everyone at the party, there's no one here who'll object," the female voice said as two beings entered the darkened hanger.

A troubled growling was the answer to that question, nevertheless the second followed the first towards the large craft at the centre of the hanger.

"OK, so the weapons aren't installed yet, and the life support and most other features aren't ready. It still has radar and the cockpit is finished," came the answer to the growl as a ramp lowered down.

A large puff of air, sounding strangely like a sigh answered that.

Once the ramp was back up and the two were in the cockpit, they turned on the lights, and Faith, along with her constant companion Staypuft, started up the engines. The YT-1300 started to hover in preparation. "This is going to be fun!"

Staypuft just looked at his companion and wondered if this is what Chewbaca had to go through with Solo.

Once their checks were complete, a toggle of the garage door opener, and the YT-1300, codename 'Millenium Falcon' took off on her maiden flight.

* * *

"Just calm down, Ron. Dad was only trying to make a statement." Hermione said to the young man who was backing off so cautiously.

"Hermione, your dad acted like you did when you said, and I quote, 'We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled.' Do you realize now how much of a nutter you sounded like?" Ron said in exasperation although he had stopped backing away.

Harry raised an eyebrow as the rest of them looked open eyed at Hermione. Well all except for Luna who said, "At least she's got her priorities right."

Neville took one look at her and fell to his bottom muttering, "I can't believe Ron was right."

The twins approached the red faced Hermione, "Gred, it looks as though she's inherited her fathers talent."

"Agreed Forge, now I want to know why she isn't a master prankster?"

Before Hermione could reply, the doors to the hanger opened and they all turned to it. When the Falcon took off, Harry and Hermione started to run to the hanger themselves. The rest, after seeing such a huge thing flying took off after them with Ron muttering, "Here we go again."

"Who do you think took it?" Harry shouted to Hermione.

"Don't know, but it shouldn't be up yet. They only finished the final hull welds today." Hermione answered as she rushed to one of the completed X-wings.

"Which ones are completely operational" Harry said as he ran in the same direction.

"Aunt Buffy's and Aunt Faiths. I'm taking Buffy's."

By the time the rest of the group caught up with the two Jedi, both of the X-wings were warmed up and lifting from the ground. The wings snapped out and they flew through the door just over the heads of the wizarding folks who were looking at the two planes.

"Wow! Those war craft are really good for being rebuilt." Luna said to herself. She would get a good article for the Quibbler, and she had that new electron camera that her father insisted she carry around. Too bad she hadn't gotten a photo of the takeoff.

Fred had looked around the garage and pointed, "There. Everyone in that car. We're going to follow them."

Everyone followed, and Ron exclaimed when he realized, "Do you know how to use this thing?"

George, who was behind the wheel, replied, "Can't be that hard. I've already got it floating."

Soon, they were gone after the previous craft.

* * *

One of the gate guards, brought in for the day since the Jedi wanted it off, looked at the procession. He blinked, squinted, and then sighed. Turning back, he looked down the road, while wondering about politicians bright ideas. At least he knew why the PM came out to what was supposed to be an abandoned air base.

* * *

A radar operator noticed an unscheduled flight which had left a large blip on the screen, and then two smaller ones join it. As per standing orders, the radar operator issued a challenge, and after a minute with no response, upgraded it to the attention of HQSTC at RAF High Wycombe. A computer check of any possible test flights confirmed that this was an unknown, and given the large radar signature, ready flights from RAF Brize Norton were sent up with an order to intercept. Meanwhile RAF Northolt had three ready flights in the air with orders to prevent any unidentified aircraft from reaching London.

* * *

"OH YEAH! GO! GO! GO!" shouted Faith as she and Staypuft did a roll. As far as she was concerned, this was the perfect aircraft. Not as stuffy as the X-wing, highly responsive, and when finished, would have a wonderful relaxation area. Not to mention it would be able to carry more weapons. Yes, if she couldn't have this one, then she would have to get one built for herself.

"We could go a little slower," Staypuft growled with his hands glued to the control stick, both having fun and being scared out of his mind.

There was a reason for this.

Despite the fact that Staypuft is larger than a regular human, not having hit his full growth yet, he is young. In fact, he was only fifteen years old. As with any young male, he was enjoying himself, the sheer adrenaline flowing through his veins was something he had only dreamed of. His real worry was what his mother would say if this ever got back to her.

"Ah, come on, we have to put it through its paces." Faith cried out in joy as she pulled the control handles back making the aircraft fly up 90 degrees to the ground.

The only reason that the Falcon did not pull itself apart was that the frame was really solid, made with some of the most magically reinforced materials available. The engines didn't shut off because they were not really supposed to exist. The engines were designed with two ramjets in mind. The in atmosphere ramjet was based upon atomic heating of the air. The space design was with the magnetic field bottles of a Bussard ramjet.

This also meant the Falcon could really move.

"Millenium Falcon, this is X-wing Flight One. You have stolen an experimental, top secret project. You will land or you will be fired upon. Your choice last 30 seconds." came Hermione's voice over the transceiver.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Hey all, the Falcon's undergoing a test flight. Want to join in?"

"Aunt Faith!" came Harry's voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, she's airtight, watertight, pressurized, has air and CO2 scrubbers, she's ready for a test flight."

A pained roar came over the speaker.

"Ah come on Staypuft, it will be OK."

Another roar and a series of what could be described as short hiccups.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. Let's just have fun!"

Groaning, Hermione looked over and saw Harry shaking his head. "We'll accompany you, but could you please not make too much of a scene? We don't need any UFO reports. All we can allow is fifteen minutes at most."

And so, with an escort of X-wings, in full attack mode, the Millennium Falcon continued on her way East.

* * *

"Mr. Prime Minister," an aid who was allowed to come to this party said, "There is a situation and Strike Force Command wanted you informed."

The PM pulled the man aside, "What's wrong?"

The aid had a serious look, "There are three UFO's in this area that are not responding to any hails, and they want to get you out of here in case there's a bombing."

The PM pondered this for a couple of minutes before responding, "I'm sure that something can be done. Let me speak to our host for a minute."

He soon found Mr. Granger and told him of the situation. Looking around, he noticed a few people conspicuously absent, and he signaled for both Buffy and Dawn to accompany him. "I think I know what's going on. If Mr. Jucas wants to accompany us, I think he may get some good film."

"Someone decided on a flight?"

Xander smirked as the two girls came up, "Yep. Buffy, I thought you were keeping an eye on Faith?"

Herman Jucas was called over as the people headed towards the small control tower and he heard. "I was protecting the cake!"

Master Granger chuckled a bit and broke off, "Go on to the control tower, I'm going up."

By the time they reached the tower, Xander had already taken off.

* * *

Intercept flight had caught up to the bogie's and were giving them a good look. "Intercept two, do you see what I see?"

"Intercept Lead, I see two X wings and the Falcon. Intercept Three?"

"Confirmed, Intercept Two. How are those things flying?"

"Intercept Lead, I read that Herman Jucas was here." said Intercept Two.

Intercept lead shook his head slightly while keeping both his gun cameras and his cockpit camera on the target. "Blast it! Pinewood strikes again. Lets go on approach."

"Roger Lead!"

As they came up from behind, radar warnings shot all over the place and they pulled up suddenly, "What the hell?"

Coming up from below was a fast moving white arrow, "Sorry about that. This is Jedi Master Xander Granger, and you are in the middle of a top secret test flight."

"Intercept flight lead to Mr. Granger. You and your people are currently in violation of flight regulations of the United Kingdom. We must insist that you land your planes and submit to government inspections."

"Granger to Intercept Flight Lead. Please check this code: JE86722AlphaA3." Xander replied.

The flight leader checked the code and it was confirmed valid. And at the level of the PM himself. "Intercept Flight Lead to Granger. We have received confirmation. However, until a proper test schedule is set, you will need to return to base. We will accompany you."

"Roger, Intercept Flight Lead," Xander replied and then caught up to his wayward group. Switching frequencies he said, "All right. Enough fun for now. In case you didn't notice, there are a group of fighters right behind you."

Harry sighed, "We noticed, dad. We're just trying to keep up at the moment."

Xander smirked, "Yeah, I know. Faith, this is an order. Back to base."

"Xannnnderrrrr!"

"Nope. We've got an escort, so back we go."

Faith sighed and pulled up and over, startling the intercept flight who didn't expect that amount of fine handling in what looked like a flying brick. The X-wings pulled up behind and the intercept flight followed.

* * *

Luna smile was wide as she kept snapping picture after picture. Those planes were amazing! "They're turning around. I guess we have to go back."

Ron sighed happily, "No life threatening situation. I think Harry's lost his touch."

* * *

The flight was not unnoticed. Across the area were security cameras, people with small video cameras, regular cameras, etc. If it could take a picture, people used it. Soon the news was on over the phone lines, and pictures were being posted to the Internet. After that, news channels picked it up as a humorous story, which in later hours turned into a mystery. Were they invaded or was this a big publicity stunt?

* * *

"Are you getting this?" Herman said to the cameraman with him as they stayed on the field. The other cameraman was in the tower and taking film and voice from there. As the ships flew, he had to do something. Perhaps the Star Wars series didn't need to stop at six after all.

"Yes, Mr. Jucas," The cameraman said, still in some awe. He was well aware that he was recording history. Perhaps, if he did this right, Mr. Jucas would hire him for the next film. That would be a sock in his cap.

The shot was beautiful. A land speeder coming across the bottom of the frame with the Falcon and the X-wings flying overhead. Above them were three Tornado's. The red glare of the sun was giving the right tinge of orange for all of the planes to seem as though they were part of a fiery battle. It was a once in a lifetime shot.

As the Falcon started to hover and land, the X-wings closed their wings and the fighters flew on overhead. Looking at it later, some would comment on it looking like the RAF was handing over authority to the new craft. Or at least that is what those who were wishful thinkers thought.

* * *

As people started to disembark, there was a loud voice, "What do you think you're doing Faith? You took up the Falcon!"

Faith rolled her eyes, "So? She handled well. No problems at all."

Buffy huffed, "Wrong! There was a problem. You forgot to take me!"

Staypuft looked at the two women, and then questioned Xander, "Are they always like this?"

Xander laughed, "Yes, thank god! When those two go looking for trouble is when I get worried. So, how do you like the Falcon?"

"Good, I guess. It still needs a lot of work since it was bulky in the air. More airfoils, or perhaps force screens to make it aerodynamic would be good. The protrusions on the hull were catching all of the air, and that made it harder to maneuver than I first thought."

"Good. You'll have a lot to learn, because you're going to be the co-pilot of that hunk of junk. Faith is going to have to learn how to repair her as well." Xander smirked.

Staypuft looked at the man. "You just like to make trouble, don't you?"

Not far away, the Wizarding kids came up to the two younger Granger's. Fred called out, "That was fantastic! Could you pose in front of your planes?"

Harry and Hermione nodded while Luna took pictures. Soon, they were answering questions about the X-wings and pointing out features on the hulls.

The PM decided that this was the point to interfere. "Everyone! Hey! I'd like to introduce you to someone."

The gathered individuals came up and the PM continued, "I would like to introduce to you the Chronicler of the Jedi, Herman Jucas. He is here to see what is happening and hopefully get some more film that he can use."

Herman chuckled, "Well, no worries on the film part. And seeing how well you two can fly, I have no worries about handing over this to the young man. I just wish I had a second one to give you young woman."

With that he handed over a gift wrapped box.

Harry looked at the box for a moment, and then started to unwrap it. After removing the box top, and the rubber seal on the top, he almost dropped the box. Reverently, he reached in and took out the light saber hilt. Pointing it away from himself, he turned it on, revealing a bright green blade. In a chocked voice, he said, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

He held the saber in both hands, an instinct telling him to hold it over his head. He then brought it down and turned it off, hanging it on the side of his belt, the smile never fading. "I promise I will never turn to the Dark Side."

Muttering so low that he was unheard, Herman Lucas said to himself, "I think I have some idea kid. May the Force Be With You."

* * *

The next morning, there was a huge fanfare in the wizarding world, as well as the normal world.

The Sun had:

Star Wars Flight Scare by E. Smith.

'Yesterday evening, Pinewood studios, tested out new aircraft which will be in the seventh Star Wars Film.'

The Quibbler had:

Jedi Bring their craft to Earth by Luna Lovegood

'The Jedi have decided to bring their aircraft to earth in order to help maintain peace from the air. Expect all broom flights to be monitored.'

The Daily Prophet had:

War in the Skies by Rita Skeeter

'This reporter has unconfirmed reports of battles in the sky near Oxfordshire between the Muggle Air Force and the Jedi army. Are the Jedi the next Dark Lords?'

The various news programmes had experts debunking the flight and all the film, until about ten when the PM himself announced that the flight was an experimental one for an upcoming airshow to demonstrate the design abilities of various British Aeronautics Firms. The fact that no airshow was mentioned or the firms involved was dismissed when pictures of the PM and Mr. Jucas in front of the X-Wings appeared. Fans were already trying to find out when they could buy tickets.

* * *

Tom Riddle was looking over all of the information that had been brought by Wormtail the night before. He had been surprised at the absolute success of the rat, and was wondering how he could be used properly since it seemed he was good at information gathering, at least among the muggles. Maybe have him assigned to keep watch over all happenings with this spacecraft.

But that was for later consideration.

At the moment, he was rather stunned at the shear number of craft designs, species, battles, and wars that the muggles had involved the planet in, given the limited information available. Most worrying to him was one particular group of plans that showed a plane that seemed familiar. It was one of those 'high performace' aircraft that were around, and they turned into gigantic humanoid forms. They were designed with fighting forty to sixty foot giants in mind. The muggles already had a force to take care of the Giants and the dragons when both were supposed to be unknown.

What the hell happened to the Statute of Secrecy?

It was time to move, and start to build his own air force to compete.

"Sydney Island, here I come." Voldemort said as he began to pack up the essentials. At least until the papers arrived.

When they did, Voldemorts packing speed increased.

* * *

Fudge looked at the morning papers and saw the aircraft, then sighed to himself. "Now I have to worry about these plane thingys."

Ah well, at least he would be able to get little Draco out of prison later today. The boy was unsuited as a Sith apprentice, but he was the perfect political foil. His own personal Jar Jar Binks.

* * *

Omake by Chris Hill

Intercept flight pulled up close enough to see through the canopies of the 'Star Wars Flight' and saw people in Jedi robes and a Wookiee. Whoever they were, this was really going out of the way. When the planes landed Intercept flight took off back to their own base. Intercept three, however, had to say something. "You know, it's going to be great!"

"What is?"

"The next movie! If Pinewood could get that brick to fly, the special effects will be spectacular!"

* * *

Omake by Ausfinbar

It seems to me that the Wookies have a decent grasp on Science, given that they have electronics in the settlement mentioned....

The Wookie looked up at the YT-1300 that was almost assembled. Currently the engine was being installed. The enchantments had been tested and a way to combine them with hardened electronics meant that soon, but not soon enough, the Millennium Falcon would fly.

A lone tear trickled down from his eye as he turned to regard Andrew.

"Master Andrew," the normally barking voice was almost reverent "You have completed wonders. This is so much better than our version." His smile turned slightly feral. "Tell me, I notice that you have not installed the weapons yet, would you like to make use of ours? After all, a turret mounted twin linked, quad laser system is traditional after all.

The smile on Andrew's face made it all worth while.

Cheers

Finbar


	10. Preparing for School

August was going to be a slow month.

Not that Harry expected anything else. It seemed that whenever something, or someone threatened, it always started on a Halloween, or thereabouts and ended in June, in some climatic way. His fathers answer to this was it almost always happened that way. You start with some introductions with the new flavour of villain in September, who really didn't get into it until Halloween, and went until Apocalypse season in June.

Xander told them that he actually speculated, when younger, that the school year was as it was not because help was needed on the farm, but so that kids would have someplace to be safe during the lean months of the year for the supernatural villains. After all, like bears and other hibernating animals, humans had the summer to 'fatten up' so that they were tasty when other food stocks were getting low. Except for a few unusual ones, all of them took vacation at the same time, usually to spawn.

Willow, who was eating with them, had said it was because of the equinox's and solstice's, and since, in the northern hemisphere, the Summer Solstice was the longest day and the Winter Solstice the shortest, that demons, vampires, and big bads were following migratory patterns.

Xander countered with the fact that it was only in recent history that they could travel like that.

Willow countered with portals, apparition, magic circles, etc.

It was really getting to be a huge debate when Dawn put an end to it by stating the origin didn't matter, only the result.

This settled the matter as they started to discuss more important things, such as schedules to improve their magic over the month. Willow had insisted that Jedi training be put aside temporarily as they had to be in a magical environment. Xander disagreed with that, and had wanted to intensify the training, especially as it concerned planes and their jets. He wanted them to build a couple of simple astromechs before they left for Hogwarts for the year.

Dawn rolled her eyes as the argument started again, "Enough! Both of their training needs to continue, and you're going to do it properly. Four hours of Jedi training, four hours of magic training, relaxation time, and if they want, two hours before bed for them to build an astromech."

"But," Xander started.

Dawn glared at him and he settled down.

Willow pouted, but agreed, seeing there was no way around it. "In that case, I want to give you two a hint for tomorrow training."

Hermione, always willing to learn, perked up. "What is it, Aunt Willow?"

Willow smirked, knowing that they would not take this well. "Everything you've learned about transfiguration is wrong. With what both of you know, you should be able to figure out the first rule of why it is wrong. I'll let you sleep on it and you'll tell me your answer tomorrow."

The two kids were not happy with this as transfiguration was their best subject and it showed on their faces. There was a slight difference between the two faces a moment later. Hermione's had an intense look of concentration while Harry's was worried.

* * *

Voldemort paced in his temporary headquarters, quite angry at what he'd learned over the past couple of days.

In an attempt to keep his Horcrux's safe, he decided to go and get them and better protect the items. Unfortunately, he didn't have many left. He couldn't get into Hogwarts to get one, the Locket was missing, and presumably destroyed, the ring in the Guant shack was missing, the cup had been turned over to the demons, and the diary was carelessly used by Malfoy, which only left Nagini.

This meant that Nagini had to be protected at all costs as he had no idea of the fates of the four of them.

It also meant that he had to have another way to protect himself from death.

Unfortunately, there were now very limited ways in which to do so. He had already split his soul into seven parts, so another Horcrux was out of the question. He'd see what Wormtail could come up with on the Muggle side of the equation.

Which brought his anger back.

How had the muggles gotten so powerful? Admittedly, they had power, as was evidenced during the second world war, but to advance as far as to have defenses against giants and many other species was far outside his imagination. He should have never ignored them for the conquest of the magical world.

Still, Bellatrix had come through, in a way. She had managed to steal one of the planes that converted into a giant. Something called an F-15, which matched. There were slight differences, but not enough to matter, it was obviously a more streamlined version of the same plane. Now if they could only figure out how it worked.

Raw material collection was going well, if slowly. In order not to draw attention to themselves, the minions were taking a bit from here, and a bit from there. Never too much at once, and since it was done globally, especially from junk, there wasn't as much of a trail to find. He needed enough to duplicate the aircraft and the space carrier he decided on for them.

Training in how to use them would come later.

Still, none of the people he could recruit would have any idea of the technology, which meant they would have to come up with a way to magically reproduce everything needed. That meant he needed researchers, and the best ones would probably be on a hellmouth. Unfortunately, that meant probably crossing swords with demons, which wasn't in his interest at this time.

Sighing disgustedly, Voldemort took one of the books pertaining to his new enemies to read.

It would be a long night of research.

* * *

Willow was somewhat chipper when she started the morning with her two students, "So, did you think about what I said?"

Harry shrugged, "I can't see anything wrong with it. Transfiguration is simply changing one thing to another."

Hermione nodded to that, "You need to keep in mind what it is that you want things changed to and from to have it done. The wand movements help with that, as do the incantations."

Willow smiled, "Both right and wrong. Right in the fact that it is one of the easiest skills to learn, and that you do need to keep the images in mind. Wrong in what the wizarding world thinks it is. Let me ask you this. Does it take more power to make a permanent transformation than a temporary one?"

Hermione answered this easily, "More power, and a different subset of spells."

"Wrong!" Willow almost sang, "You see, the magic of transfiguration still follows the laws of physics for the most part. A temporary transformation takes at least twice the amount of power as a permanent one."

Harry scowled, "How is that possible?"

"Wizards have overlooked the sciences, so they only think in terms of macro magic, not micro magic and so limit themselves. If you had the proper imagination, and understood the cells of wood to say the steel of a pin, then it takes less energy to cast the spell for a permanent solution if you transfigure one to another. By concentrating only on the macro magic, you only put generalizations. This in itself could become permanent very easily, except for one thing. Macro magic depends on forcing energy into an object, so you make a detailed planed copy of the original object on the ethereal plane, and power the energy through so that after a given period of time, it will change back by powering a reverse transfiguration."

She smirked, "The spells you learned to do permanent transfiguration mean that you are destroying the copy that is stored in the ethereal plane. To put it in terms of science, you have rendered a computer copy to the buffer and now the buffer is letting you keep the copy until a timer runs out where it runs the reverse program. As you can see, it takes twice the energy instead of doing it properly by thinking about the cell structure, atomic bonds, and how the atoms are arranged. You're still doing macro magic for the most part, since most people can't think to that exacting a detail, but if you concentrate enough, you use less energy for the same spell."

She pulled out two matchsticks, "You've already had some biology lessons on wood, and with building the planes, you should have learned some metallurgy, so lets start by letting you relearn the proper way to do transfiguration."

Harry's and Hermione's jaws were dropped as they had never even considered this explanation.

* * *

"You, my boy, are a fool." Fudge told Draco as he led him towards his home. "I thought you had been placed in Slytherin, the home for the ambitious, smart, and cunning?"

Draco glared evilly at the man. "I was. And I show the best of the house's traits."

Cornelius stopped for a second and then slapped Draco on the back of the head. "Then why don't you use that?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Draco said, "What?"

"You're ambitious. There's no question of that, but you're ambitious for someone else, not for yourself. I wouldn't call that a quality of Slytherin. Cunning? I haven't seen that, what I see is a boy that still cries to his parents the first little thing that goes wrong. Smart? If you had been smart, you wouldn't have listened to Doloris. I sent her to Hogwarts to get rid of her, not for her to continue to meddle in my business."

Draco blinked, "Uhhh..."

Cornelius slapped him on the head once more.

"Stop doing that!" Draco shouted to the former minister. The man that he was indebted to for helping to release him.

"Then stop sounding like an idiot. Every time you make that sound, you make yourself look more and more foolish. Not that it will hurt your reputation."

"I'll have you know that the Malfoy's are an Ancient and powerful family." Draco growled, almost going for his wand.

He was hit on the head again.

Draco pulled his wand, and promptly had it smacked out of his hands. "Wha.."

Cornelius hit him on the head again. "I'll keep doing that until I smack some sense into you. There's no way that you will survive in the political arena with that sort of brain."

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the ring that lay on his desk. He had managed to retrieve the Gaunt family ring, and had recognized the stone in it, but he was wary. His first instinct, upon seeing the stone was to put the ring on, a decision that he left as he pondered. Too many of his assumptions had been proven wrong in the past month, and it was time that he stood back and really considered instead of doing.

It was only with that pondering that he realized the ring was a trap. An almost irresistible trap to a grown person as opposed to the trap that the diary Ms. Weasley wrote in was to a teenage girl. Truly, history was repeating itself as the ring was an incredible object of power that could sway minds without it having to do so.

If he had not heard, or read the story of, the One Ring, then he would have fallen prey to this.

He handled the ring delicately, and put it into a box which he then sealed. Handling such an artifact was far beyond his abilities and understanding, although he would not have considered it a month ago. No, the ring and the stone would be turned over to the White Witch, with the request that the stone, once broken of the Horcrux enchantment, be turned over to Harry.

He then pulled out a ledger and considered for a moment, before adding a new history class that would be mandatory for all Hogwarts students, and that would study and consider all the lessons in the history that had been uncovered by Professor Tolkien.

* * *

Buffy was, in a word, bored.

It seemed everyone was having fun but her.

Xander and Dawn were teaching the potential Jedi and keeping track of their children.

Willow was messing about with politics and playing jokes on them.

Even Faith was off with her new partner Staypuft.

Well, Faith was sort of easy to figure out, and with a name like Staypuft, well, it conjured too much to the mind.

She didn't come alone on this adventure just to continue training the SIT's. She wanted action! It had been so long since any demon would even cross her that she felt rusty, and this was an opportunity to beat a big bad.

But the Big Bad wasn't co-operating!

Instead of attacks to respond to, it was walking around, keeping the peace, and answering questions with 'jedisms' up the wazoo.

Well, there was nothing for it.

Grabbing her credit card, she took a portkey to Diagon alley and from there went out into London. She had shoes to find, and fashions to browse. Perhaps go to a few of the demon clubs and see what was happening. There had to be SOMETHING to fight.

Of course, people stared at her as she walked down the streets, having forgotten to take the Jedi uniform off.

The scene when she got to the bar, however, was priceless.

They laughed.

It ended up with one bar table split in half thanks to her lightsaber.

They shut up fast.

The bartender groaned, "What are you doing here?"

Buffy smiled sweetly, "Just came by for a drink and some information."

The bartender, a rather pudgy looking white haired male known as a Hoffmanite who was from another dimension scoffed, "Girl, I like you and you like to fight as much as I do, but could you keep the damage down? It's not New Hong Kong, you know."

Buffy waved it off, "Ah, I'm bored. There any real action happening?"

The bartender's eyebrows drew together, "There are rumours of some terrorists, regular kind, not mystical so you might not want them. There's someone stealing a lot of steel and wire from the junkyards, no idea who, but it's enough to float a battleship. Vamps have taken a complete powder in Britain since Willow became public here, although there is a rumour of some Polgara down by the river."

Buffy smiled and took her drink, "Do you have a list of all of these? I think I may look into a few more things than normal."

Godot grinned, "Only if you have room for someone who knows some tech. It's been years since I was a detective, and I want back in, even if I won't be going out in the field anymore. Beside, it would be nice to get back into space."

Buffy laughed, "Ok, Buck, I'll put in the word."

* * *

A week after having started this learning, Draco was not having a good time learning politics as Fudge wanted. What good was giving in to some position when he was in the right? So you squeezed something small out, so what? It just made you weak.

"Do you understand now Draco?" Fudge said calmly after going through the lesson.

"No! It makes no sense. How could accepting something small lead to more? I see no practical applications for this!"

Cornelius laughed, "Oh, so you want a practical lesson now, do you? What do you know about what happens in the Middle East?"

"That there's nothing that we need or want." Draco said.

"Wrong. There's a lot that we want, so we need to know the local politics, and the local politics revolve around fighting, fighting, and more fighting. To get what you want, you play the various oppositions off on one another, accepting small things, until they come to you wanting more, and you demand even more than they considered if they don't want you to pull your backing." Cornelius answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets take a look at how we work with Gringotts on this. You should know that they have in their employ curse breakers to investigate tombs in Egypt. Egypt was a place of war. Lots of wars, and lots of interesting artifacts lost. The place has a history, and there are lost spells, gold, and other valuables that we want.

"To get them, the Ministry and Gringotts worked together to quietly supply groups of mercenaries. They were not officially on the Ministry or Gringotts payroll, but they were instrumental in keeping waring factions out of the country, or stirring up factions outside of the country. By the time the country was stable, it depended on these mercenaries staying in place to help keep the peace. If we pulled them, the whole area would dissolve into war again, and the mercenaries wouldn't be there to cause disturbances between others in the region.

"Well, the Ministry wanted spells and magical artifacts. Gringotts wanted gold and magical artifacts. Seeing the situation, Gringotts, with the help of the Ministry, negotiated a treaty which left us with more than 80 percent of the gold, 90 percent of the magical artifacts, and all of the spells, with Egypt only getting the mummies and a few scraps of information here and there. In other words, we got what we wanted by playing the smart long game, instead of the stupid we take what we want. It was less costly, and it gives us a hammer to hold over them."

"Now," Fudge said, "Since Egypt is a prime example of the lesson you're now learning, can you say it has no bearing on what you need to know?"

* * *

"The President of the US on line 5 for you sir," the secretary said.

"Thank you. I'll take it in here," the PM responded. "Ah, Hello Mr. President, what can I do for you this fine day."

"Can we skip the pleasantries? There's something going on in your country, and it's causing some concern over here." the President replied.

"Oh, I don't have any special projects going. At least not one that I'm prepared to talk over the phone about."

A snort was heard, "I understand that. No, just a bit of a warning for you about some of my people. They've been observing some test flights via satellite, and they keep telling me the test flights disappear. And that you've developed the Optical Camouflage to an outrageous stage."

The PM frowned, "We haven't been testing any technology like that."

"Look, I know one of my predecessors promoted the 'Star Wars' plan, but this cloak is going a bit too far. I've seen the pictures."

"Oh that!" the Prime Minister said understanding. "No, that isn't an optical cloak, those are actual aircraft."

The President began sputtering.

"Yes. Quite. The aircraft that you saw in those photo's have already been revealed to the public over here. It's part of a local competition to develop new technologies, and combine them despite whoever comes up with it. Boeing and MacDonald Douglas haven't contributed, but they are going after normal air technology rather than outlandish ones."

The President sputtered out, "You mean you've managed to create an actual Falcon?"

"As I said, outlandish technologies." the Prime Minister laughed, They're using ramjets to get the thing to work, and they hope to eventually go to space with it."

The President groaned, "I can see this going over well with the Pentagon."

Now laughing out loud, the PM said, "Well, wait until they go for the X-prize. That should put some fire into civilian space development."

"You realize some of my people will want a 'black ops' to obtain the thing, or to have it classified so far it will never see the light of day."

The PM stopped laughing, "It's a civilian project, technically. The government is not funding it, nor have we had a hand in building or development. The people involved are part of the Jedi Order, and they do have rights and status over here."

"Jedi? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. In the last census there were enough people to have them be officially recognized as a proper religion. I will admit that they are a tad enthusiastic, but if any Black Ops teams interfere, I'm afraid it will become a diplomatic incident with all the Commonwealth countries, and the Queen is quite willing to back the government in this."

There was the sound of rubbing, and the President continued, "Well, I'll see what I can do. And I do have some time coming to me for a vacation later this month."

"You want to see it fly in person."

"Hell. Anything to get out of the office for a while, and seeing someone making a bold statement that Science Fiction can be Science Reality is enough of an excuse."

* * *

"Ah com'on! I found a place that will be fun. We can go get a few drinks, through back, and relax." Faith was pleading with her partner.

Staypuft made an adamant noise, pointing to some of the controls. Specifically the ones dealing with space maneuvering and the weapons controls for the missile system and laser turrets.

"One night! That's all I'm asking here. We have a month before we need to get this ready for a space trial.

Staypuft sighed, "You're just going to keep bugging me until we go, aren't you?"

"Hey, it's just in town nearby. We're not going off the London, and we'll be close enough if an alert comes that we can just pop back here easily enough." Faith argued.

Shaking his head, Staypuft stood up. "Ok, lets go. We have to get back to this tomorrow because the others really want the cannons to work."

"Ah, what could happen?"

* * *

"Only two weeks left before school, do you think we've studied enough?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione, right now we're far ahead of anything that Hogwarts could teach us."

"But."

"The only thing I want to do is ask if we can take our X-wings with us. We just got them complete yesterday, and I want to fly them."

A couple of beeps and whistles came from the side.

"See? R3 wants to come along as well, and you're not going to leave poor R5 behind by his lonesome, will you?"

Hermione threw up her hands, "Fine! But we need to get some more books to study."

Harry groaned. It looked like it was going to be a long two weeks. He then blinked. How was he going to get the X-wing to school when he had to take the train? Maybe he could have a special car hooked up? Or fly it up a couple day before they had to leave? Well, it was something to think about.

Come to think of it, should he even take his broom? It wasn't like he needed to play Quiditch anymore. It just didn't seem exciting anymore. Ah well, if he didn't use it, maybe Ron could.

* * *

"A relaxing night on the town," Staypuft growled as he punched the bar brawler.

"Let's just go to a local bar for a drink and a bit of fun," he continued as he ducked under the pool cue.

"It's OK, just take some time to relax," he concluded as he picked up one of the men facing him and tossed him across half the room.

Naturally, none of the people could understand him. To them, he was an actor or something, and had to be hot in that suit. Although where they were filming was a bit of a mystery, but given the photo a few weeks back, understandable.

A black haired man with a beard brought down a chair on the Bigfoot. "Stay down, ya poof!"

Staypuft turned and growled, then punched the man unconscious, "You call this fun?"

Faith snorted back as she backhanded one of the men facing her, "Well, it got us off base, didn't it?"

"Jedi aren't supposed to fight like this!" came the growl.

"Well, that guy shouldn't have pinched my bum!"

* * *

A couple of days before the train was to leave, the President of the US visited, and was very quiet as he saw what was going on.

It was later, when he was talking to the PM alone, that he asked if any of these people would be willing to become part of the military, something which Buffy heard.

"Not after how your government treated us." she huffed to the supposed leader of the free world.

"What do you mean?" Asked the President.

"Last time we got involved with your military, they tried to experiment on us, and do things to bring about the end of the world. A mistake we won't be repeating." Buffy answered him.

"Last time?"

Buffy almost groaned at the idiotic leader, "Look up a project called the Initiative. Also ask about the Slayer, the Watchers, and the supernatural. I think you'll be a bit angry over what they did. If you're smart that is."

She left them after that.

"I take it all of the Jedi are like that?" the President asked.

"The way to deal with the Jedi is to let them act as an independent force. They have been around a long time, you know, and they never interfere in the politics of a nation, if they can help it. All they want to do is help people." the PM said.

"So, I should declare this an official religion?"

"If you want their help. Things are coming which will require us to have them out in the open, and while they won't be that out in the open, the Wookiee people will be more than willing to integrate into the general population. Getting translators may be a problem for a while, however."

The President shook his head, "I think I'm going to be looking at a lot of files when I get home."

* * *

Clones.

It was the answer to Voldemort's problems concerning bodies, and keeping himself alive.

If he could find or discover the cloning technology, even early experimentation with it, then he could magically speed up the process and make the bodies he needed. All he had to do was find the information, and who better than Wormtail, who had proven himself in the muggle world. An elegant solution, if he did say so himself.

It would also answer the question as to where he would get troops and workers from. Growing them, and indoctrinating them to his way of thinking would be faster that way, and he could just implant the knowledge required of them. It would take some research, but it was the best solution.

* * *

"So, do you understand what you need to do at school?" Fudge asked his student.

"Shut up, listen, and make deals," Draco answered, having learned a lot from the man, although he still thought the politician was an idiot. He would use him, however. An advisor for when he took over the Wizarding world.

Fudge nodded. The fool of a boy learned only the basics, and with his help, would end up as his pawn in the ministry. "Good. Go home and get some sleep, you need to catch the train early to start preparing for your year."

* * *

"Hey, Harry! Hermione! How are things going?" Ron said as he saw his friends on the platform.

"Good. Ready for the next school year?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah. How much trouble do you think will be coming our way this time?"

Hermione almost laughed, "As dad say 'The future is always in motion, but trouble will always find you.'"

Ron rolled his eyes, "So another year where we have to put off some death threats, some stupid defence teacher, and Who Know Who trying to get at us."

Harry laughed, "Yep. Just another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	11. Education is Where You Find it

Dear Mom and Dad,

Just a quick note home to tell you that things have really changed here at Hogwarts, at least among the teaching staff, and that a whole new set of courses has been set out. In fact you would hardly recognize the courses from what was being thought previously.

For instance, they've actually removed the previous person teaching muggle studies and have put in a muggle born named Christina Caruthers who is interesting, to say the least. It's not that she's a bad teacher, it's more along the lines of what she wears. Who knew that tight fitting jeans and t-shirts could cause such a stir among students.

Binn's is gone. Well, not really gone, It's more that he wants to get back into a classroom but has been told that his syllabus is terribly out of date as it doesn't even cover such things as spaceflight. The new teacher, Professor Adair, happens to be a wizard who believes a more international view is needed for our year, and is covering magical history of the twentieth century. He is also teaching a new mandatory course in, get this, the Lord of the Rings. Is there something going on that I don't know about there?

For potions, Professor Snape has been a bit different, but I'll get back to that later.

In the important areas, Defense was or is being thought by an American professor who is more paranoid and strange than 'Mad eye' Moody. Right now, the decision on keeping him is up in the air. Professor Python course consisted of us going into a large gymnasium style room and learning how to battle everything from tigers with rubber balls, defending against fruits with guns and weights weighing several tonnes. It was fortunate that the guns were filled with blanks and the only spells we've learned so far are for making trapdoors anywhere and how to make huge weights appear 20 feet in the air. He also has this habit of always wearing shorts and a t-shirt with Sargent stripes on them. Needless to say, most people steer clear of him.

On another note, Hogwarts has hired on a sword master, who happens to be a non-magic user. His course is entirely voluntary, and he is starting everyone out with wighted wooden swords in order to practice movements. I honestly think he should be the defense professor since he isn't crazy.

But perhaps I should start at the beginning, when Harry and I got on the Hogwarts Express...

* * *

When traveling by train, there are certain do's and don'ts expected.

You know, the common sense stuff, like don't jump aboard when the train has already started to move or lean out of the window while the train is moving.

Things that are meant to keep you from getting hurt or dying.

It's too bad that this train was the Hogwart's Express then. It is the one train in the world that the people aboard it what amounts to less common sense than mice and rats. Less really, as they were usually brought up to be ignorant, boorish, and thinking that things like laws natural or man made, didn't apply to them.

Case and point, one Draco Malfoy who was going to be the one to break the rule of don't annoy other passengers.

No sooner than the supposed Golden Trio sat down than Draco tossed open the door. As was his usual habit, he wanted to be the first to insult Potter. Of course, he hadn't yet heard about Harry's new position.

"Hello Potter, getting ready to make a fool of yourself again this year?" Draco smiled.

Harry smiled back, "Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy? Don't you get tired of doing this year after year?"

Draco blinked. This wasn't supposed to happen, "Well, what's with your robes? They look rather stupid and impractical."

Hermione giggled, "Well, they would to you, but then you're only a wizard."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Draco, as much as I would enjoy seeing you look stupid, can't you be quiet for a while since you obviously think too little of keeping up on the news."

"News? What news?" Draco responded while looking at his two cohorts who shrugged their shoulders.

"They're Jedi, Malfoy. Why do you think they're wearing those robes?" Ron grunted, still a little afraid of what might happen if he approached Hermione wrong.

Draco snorted as he turned back to them. "Jedi? Is that some sort of new kids club?"

Of course, Harry and Hermione also broke one of the rules of train travel. Please make sure that your luggage is well secured for the safety of all passengers. Well, given this luggage could move around on it's own, they weren't entirely to blame.

R3 and R5 had gotten tired of waiting in one of the baggage cars and had started to explore the train themselves to find their masters. In doing so, they caught the eyes of many of the trains passengers who recognized the droids for what they were. This meant that there were Jedi on the train, and they might be able to get an autograph. Two passengers in particular, the Creavy brothers, were hoping to get some pictures.

As so a retinue followed the two droids, and they also heard the voices of their masters and saw the trio blocking the door to them.

Now, you have to remember one thing. These droids were built with both magic and technology. Specifically the technology of the Council, which happened to be very well shielded towards the effects of Magic. This meant that these shining examples of what was new in the wizarding world could operate on the train and in Hogwarts itself.

The two droids quietly got behind Crabbe and Goyle and put out a sensor each. They then sent enough voltage though the sensor probe to shock the two of them into creating a Crabbe-Draco-Goyle sandwich, after which the three of them fell to the ground. The Droids were very happy with this as their beeps confirmed.

Draco groaned out, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Ron laughed out loud, "Draco, you were just shown up by the droids, helpers to their masters, Jedi Knight Hermione Granger, and Jedi Knight Harry Granger."

Draco eyes widened, "You got married?"

This set the Golden trio off to so much laughter it was hard to move.

Of course, the Slytherin trio didn't have the chance to make trouble.

Colin was now standing on Draco's head as he flashed picture after picture of the Hero's of Hogwarts and all three boys were stepped upon with others wanting to know how Harry and Hermione became Jedi.

* * *

The first thing that Draco did when he arrived at the school was stare at the new addition next to the castle. He also noted that Potter and Granger, with some of their hangers on, were headed in that direction. Curious, he also went that way and peeked in, eyes widening as he saw the two things. They were obviously muggle vehicles, and that meant that either bloody Potter was getting special treatment again or they were planning something new for Muggle studies. He would bet on the former.

Grumbling, he turned away and headed towards the castle, Crabbe and Goyle following along while they rubbed various parts of their bodies from the pain of being stepped on. He had to see Snape as soon as possible to get the two muggle lovers out of the school. He didn't know what spell was involved in the train, but he was willing to get them thrown out.

The two boys with were wondering when they could ditch Draco and get to Madam Pomfrey. They were also thinking on weather it was smart to follow Draco around anymore. Every year, all that happened was that they got hurt or into trouble, and it was going to be hard enough to get employment after school was over. The only reason they even followed Draco was because their fathers worked for his, or at least they did. Draco's father being in prison had definitely put a damper on some of the things they liked to do. Still, they followed. How much longer was the question, however.

Draco, in the meantime, had spotted his Head of House and went over to him right away and complained.

"Do the two of you concur that you were hit by spells?" Snape asked as he looked at what he considered young mountain trolls.

Crabbe rubbed his head, "Don't know. I was to busy being stepped on."

"Stepped on?" asked the professor.

Goyle spoke up, "Yeah. Everyone came to see Potter since he's a knight of some kind. Can I see Madam Pomfrey?"

Snape's eyebrow started to twitch, "Let me get this straight. You were run over by people trying to see Potter?"

The boys nodded while Draco fumed.

"Why didn't you get out of the way then?"

Crabbe shrugged, We was in the doorway with Draco when he went to see Potter. Everyone came from behind us and then over us."

Snape Started to rub his eyebrows, one of which was really twitching now. "You went to see Potter, and knowing how popular the boy is, you didn't look behind you?"

"Nothin' like this happened when we went after Potter before." Goyle put his two cents in, "Usually Draco says something, Potter says something back, and then Draco leaves because he insulted them somehow. First time I've been stepped on when doing this."

"Draco," Severus said pityingly while trying not to laugh, "I cannot bring this complaint up to the Headmaster or anyone else. You, and Slytherin house will look like fools."

Draco's face went red, "What about all that muggle equipment that Potter is looking at right now?"

Snape eyes narrowed, "What muggle equipment?"

"The ones in the new building."

"That equipment is from the Jedi, and that I can do something about. They are not allowed to touch it without their permission." Severus growled as he twirled to go and see what this was about.

* * *

People were watching as the Grangers plugged their droids into the appropriate ships. With the proliferation of new books available through the Wheeze, as well as various Jedi and Wookiees patrolling Diagon and Hogsmeade, students were excited. This was the biggest thing to hit the Wizarding World for as long as anyone could remember.

Harry got into the cockpit and started up some systems. "How are the systems, R3?"

A few beeps, and the translation screen in front of him lit up with R3's diagnostic. "You know you're going to have to get used to speaking human.

A few depressed beeps and R3's answer popped on screen. "I know human speech isn't as elegant or diverse as yours, but it goes too fast for us poor organics to understand it, and in the school, you need to have them understand you. You can go back to your own language if you want to insult someone."

A pouting voice came over the speakers, "As you wish, Master Harry."

"Good. How are the engines and power units?"

"They show green across the board." R3 responded.

Harry smiled, "Good, let's shut down and get to the castle."

As he popped the hatch, Professor Snape walked into the hanger, "Potter! What are you doing in there? Those things belong to our Allies, the Jedi. You're going to be expelled, so don't bother getting anything unpacked.

Hermione frowned at hearing that. Her father had told her everyone in the castle had been told that these ships and the equipment in the hanger belonged to her and Harry. Another thing, why was Professor Snape calling Harry by the wrong last name? He knew about the name change.

Climbing out of the cockpit of her X-wing, she called, "It's his fighter, Professor Snape. My brother isn't doing anything wrong."

Snape turned to look at her as she had R5 removed. "These..fighters...are yours?"

Harry noticed a certain ferret following behind Snape. "Yes Professor. We're Jedi Knights, and this equipment is part of our needs."

Snape snarled, "Everybody, get back to the castle. Not you, Potter, Granger, I want to speak with you."

Everyone rushed out, including Draco.

Snape quickly put up a privacy spell when everyone was gone. He began to wave his hands wildly, while calmly saying, "Sorry about that. I have a reputation to keep, and junior death eaters to keep at bay. Just look disgusted and angry, and I'm going to have to take some points off to keep in character."

Hermione looked angry while she said, "So the act was for Draco?"

"And anyone else who was looking on. Dumbledore has agreed with the patrol schedules, and you two are prefects this year. Just keep badmouthing me and keep disgusted with me. You know, if it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have ever had to reveal myself."

It looked like Harry was snarling, "Anything in particular to watch for?"

Snape snorted, "The Dark Lord has gone into hiding, and I don't know where. He just wants me to report every so often, and not come into contact just yet. I do know that he is examining everything he can on the Jedi and various muggle technologies. He even has Wormtail buying up every plan for every spaceship or aircraft he can. I don't know what he is planning, but be careful."

Snape then looked straight at Harry, "One thing Mr. Granger. While I will not be as harsh, with people looking on, you had better improve your potion making skills. While they are above others I can mention, they are still pathetic and if you're not careful, you'll injure yourself and others. When you get out of school, I do not want to hear of you ever brewing for anyone. St. Mungo's has enough patients as it is."

With that, Snape cancelled his spell and walked off, with Hermione having to hold a truly snarling Harry back.

* * *

Harry had calmed down by the time they got to the Great Hall. It wasn't hard, upon reflection, and he had to admit, his potion making skills were not really that good compared to others. It still irked him, however. He could cook a fancy eight course French dinners orgasm, but somehow couldn't brew a perfect potion for the life of him, no matter how hard he tried.

There had to be something he was missing especially since Hermione had exactly the opposite problem, although no one would tell her that to her face. Even his new father didn't say anything, despite how powerful he was. The only advice he gave was that it had to be genetic, that and the fact that his stomach had gotten used to that sort of food over the years.

Still, once he calmed down, he could also see the humour in Professor Snapes last comment. He wouldn't trust his potion making skills either, except in an extreme emergency. Come to think of it, why was he taking potions anyway?

Almost as soon as he sat down, people were trying to subtly take a look at Hermione and him. Well, subtle for an entire hall of Wizards and Witches who's idea of subtle was to gossip and point fingers while trying to hide the wand that they cast the spell with behind their backs. In other words, their staring was an almost physical thing.

Soon, the first years walked in, and after the sorting, Dumbledore went through his yearly ritual. "Welcome, one and all, to another year of learning, skill, and training which you will hopefully use throughout your lives. I have a few announcements to make of some importance to both the school and to yourselves."

Looking to the students, he stated, "First, I would like to welcome our new teachers this year. Professor Python, who will be teaching the Defence against the Dark Art classes. He is highly recommended and comes from the Americas, with a unique style that should prepare you for many things."

Said professor stood up at attention, despite his wearing what looked to be gym clothes, and gave a salute to the students, most of which didn't know what that meant.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that, he had so much fun picking people for that position, and he was always a fan of the more different a person is, the better teacher they were. "Beside him, we have Sword master Brian McTavish, who is holding a voluntary class in weaponry. He shall be teaching a wide variety of different blades to those who want to learn.

A dirty blond man wearing a black jacket over a green and white shirt and wearing a huge sword on his back just raised a tankard to the audience of students, then took a long gulp of it.

"Also this year brings a few changes to the curriculum," Dumbledore stated as he looked at the students, "As the wizarding world has learned this past summer, we have grown complacent, insulated as we are from the rest of the world. We have learned of a history which was lost to us, of the proper names for many creatures, and that Mr. Lovegoods newspaper reports on various creatures, is in fact, accurate."

Luna beamed at this, especially with the looks her housemates were giving her at that statement. For the Ravenclaw table, they were wondering if the Headmaster had caught 'Looney' Lovegood's disease, had gone mad, or if, and that was the tiniest possibility, Luna wasn't imagining the creatures she was talking about. If it was the last, what would that say about the house which prided itself on knowledge?

"Most of all, we have learned that we, on this planet, are not alone in the universe. Indeed, there are many inhabited planets and many species out there, which we will perhaps one day meet." He paused at the sudden murmur of voices as some of the first and second year muggleborn students were asking what he was talking about. "To that end, we have decided to change the Muggle Studies course to include a more modern point of view, especially with the unclassified reports from the Enterprise, which is one space ship that is part of a fleet, and the emergence of the Jedi on Earth."

A few of the Muggleborn who didn't get the newspapers were boggling at this, and some of the purebloods, especially at the Slytheryn table were frowning, not liking the fact that there was proof that muggles were ahead of them. Others just turned to stare at Harry and Hermione, who just waved slightly and smiled.

"I would like to introduce Professor Christina Caruthers, who will be here for the next three years as Professor Burbage takes some time to examine the muggle world once more and find out what is going on in it. With her, and replacing Professor Binns for history, is Professor Phileas Adair, late of Oxford, and who will also be teaching a required course in the history of the Rings of Power, more commonly known as the Lord of the Rings."

Finally, we have a new building on the grounds that house special vehicles of use to two of our students who are Jedi Knights. May I present to you Jedi Knight Hermione Jean Granger and Jedi Knight Harry James Potter Granger."

As the two stood up, many muggleborn gave a roar of approval, with a few commenting to their friends that it figured that Harry would be the first Wizard in space. A lot of other students were clapping and cheering as well, since the Jedi were responsible for making things peaceful with Voldemort on the loose. Draco on the other hand, stared with hatred.

Potter had done it again. Somehow the scarhead had become more powerful, and had another opportunity literally handed to him. Well, that would change. He would find out the reason for Potter's new power, and he would have it for himself. Whatever the scarhead could do, then he, Draco Malfoy could do better.

Dumbledore coughed slightly to catch everyone's attention, "As ever, the Forbidden Forest, is, as the name, forbidden. The scroll of banned items, which is now an impressive sixty four feet after last year, is posted on Mr. Filches door. Now, let us eat a repast in full celebration of the new school year."

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed, things were quiet. Or at least they were after the Griffindors basically grilled the two Grangers on how they spent their summer. Unfortunately quiet does not mean that things do not happen.

As it was, the droids R3 and R5 were bored. As people would learn, bored droids make their own excitement, and these two decided to go exploring. It was fortunate that they had lift plates so that they could float down stairs.

After spending some time exploring the common room, and deciding that nothing interesting was around, they left via the portrait hole. The first thing they did was spend time going up and down the hall to familiarize themselves with everything nearby. They were also whistling comments to the Fat Lady who was doing her best to snub them, much to their amusement..

They went off in search of the rest of the school, and had decided that they would go from the ground up, starting with the dungeons.

Of course, one person in Slytherin was awake with his cronies, and he was going after the power of his rival. That power seemed to have something to do with those vehicles in the building outside, so that was where he would start his search, and if he so happened to mess things up for them, so much the better. "Let's go."

With his two lumbering idiots, Draco waked down the hallway, just missing the two droids who were coming from the other way. As this human had two people with him, something interesting must be going on, so they followed.

Also following them was a tipsy house elf, who had heard about this Jedi business from Dobby, but hadn't believed it until the other elves told her of the comments from the opening feast. With the two metal things following students, maybe this was the Jedi that the school was talking about? At least she could find out what was happening.

Draco went out of the castle and started to head towards the new building, which the two droids knew were off limits except to themselves and to their masters and friends. They started to speed up, using their lift appeartus to be silent. Soon they were behind the two large ones, and as they had done earlier in the day, shocked them, but with enough energy to keep them stunned.

The elf noticed this, and was about to respond when she saw that she was following the naughty dragon boy. Instead, she decided to help them by hitting the boy with the bottle of butterbeer that she was carrying and then when he turned, stunned him with a spell. "Naughty Dragon should not be out now!"

The droids whistled and she turned to them. "What did Shiny One say?"

Grumbling to itself, R3 switched to human language, "I said thank you for the help."

"Youse is welcome. I will take naughty boys away, then you tell me of Jedi that Dobby told me about."

R3 responded, "I will do so."

Winky nodded and spelled the boys away with herself, and then left them hanging in a closet as she took a case of butterbeer with her to enjoy while she listened to the Shiny Ones. Maybe if she learned what the Jedi were, she could find a new family. Or at least a place where she would not be disgraced as a free elf.

* * *

"Harry, time to get up."

The response to this was natural. He pulled the pillow over his head.

With a sigh, Hermione proceeded to lift him up and started hovering him towards the showers. "Honestly, couldn't you have gone to sleep at a proper time?"

Harry was still half asleep, but was now flailing a bit, trying to find that comfortable bed that he knew was below him. It had to be there, he wouldn't leave it lying around somewhere else. He was then rudely brought fully awake by a spray of water directly in his face. "What?! Turn that off!"

From the door, Hermione responded, "Time to get up for our morning patrol."

Harry groaned as he set himself on his feet. "I'll meet you in the common room."

"Ten minutes."

Getting out of his wet pajama's he muttered to himself, "It's the first day of school, and she's already bossing me around."

* * *

"Why does the flight suit have to be orange. Couldn't we have had, white, blue, or even brown?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"It was the Wookiees idea. And they asked Dobby for help with them." Hermione replied as she picked up her helmet from the table.

Harry sighed as they went out of the portrait. "Well, at least we can request that they be made of a different colour when we get bigger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that they would do that? The Wookiees worship a freaking spaceship."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Freaking?"

Hermione coughed, "I've been picking up a few words here and there."

"You've been hanging around Faith a little too long, is more like it."

Hermione slapped Harry's shoulder and they continued on in silence, Harry's mouth twitching every so often.

* * *

Malfoy's morning started off with a flash.

Well, several of them.

Groaning, he was just starting to wake up while his dorm mates, and others, quickly removed the film from their cameras. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Blaise smirked as he spoke up. "If the three of you are going to get frisky, could you do it away from the rest of us?"

Malfoy blinked as he woke up and then felt something off. How the hell did they get here when the last thing he remembered was going into Potter's shed. And why did the back of his head, his neck, and his mouth feel sticky?

He started to get up when he felt a body, no make that two bodies, next to him. Crabbe and Goyle were in bed with him. He lifted up the covers and discovered that all three of them were naked. Pushing the covers down, he shouted, "It's not what it looks like!"

Slytherins were snickering as they left the room, and left Malfoy to try and get out of bed without touching his...companions.


	12. Suppositions Requisitions & Depositions

Xander groaned as he went through the latest paperwork from the local village, which had become the downtime arena for those on the base. Oh, it worked quite well, ever since Faith and Staypuft's unlamented visit to the bar. For now, that is. The locals thought that the new people coming in were in the process of filming at the base, and had been asked to keep quiet about it. Even then, they still had some people trying to see what they were doing, and bringing camera's around. Thus far, they hadn't caught anyone filming anything, and nothing had shown up on the news or internet, but it was still a bother dealing with all of it.

That was when he came across another bill.

It seems Faith and Staypuft had yet another day going drinking at the bar, and yet another bar fight.

The phone rang as he was wondering what to do. He needed to get Faith away from here and battling something or doing something as with nothing to do, she was getting into more trouble, and draining finances paying the bar, at least once a week. "Harris here, what can I help you with today? Our special is hot dogs ala mode made by my wife with mustard, chocolate ice cream, and caramel with caraway seeds."

"As if your wife would actually make something like that," the Prime Minister said on the other side.

"You'd be surprised," Xander mumbled to himself, and then louder, "What can I do for you Mr. Prime Minister.

"Well, thanks to that little snafu of a test flight, I have some requests on my desk which you may be able to provide an answer to."

Xander rubbed his head. Another thing to thank Faith for, "Anything specific?"

"Several air shows, which will cause certain black ops groups to veer clear from you, a couple of conventions, and an attempt at a lawsuit by the American MPAA for using copyrighted material."

Xander blinked at the last one, "I thought we were clear on the copyright issue?"

"We are, but in this case, they follow their own rules, not the rest of the planets rules. They have quite a lobby group, even here."

Xander sighed, "Well, how can we handle this and have good publicity?"

"If you leave with a military and government liaison and an escort of two x-wings, I would like the Falcon to show up at the air shows, if it is possible."

Xander grinned suddenly, "I think I have just the people to put on that project, and I can spare them for a while."

* * *

"Ah, Sir Humphrey, the Prime Minister wants a word with you concerning some matters dealing with governance," Bernard Woolly said as he came into the office.

"Of course, Bernard. Any idea what this is about?" Humphrey said calmly from his seat where he was sipping a glass of 150 year old scotch.

Bernard looked around and then down a bit, "It has to do with some private project that you do not have clearance for."

"And this is to give me clearance then. That's fine. Tell the Prime Minister I'll be there in half an hour." Humphrey replied as he sat back into his chair.

Bernard almost started stuttering, "T-That's just it, Sir Humphrey. The Prime Minister said you were to come now, or you would be replaced as Cabinet Secretary, as well as a recommendation to reappoint the position of the Head of the Home Civil Service. He also indicated that if you are more than fifteen minutes late, he would then call Her Majesty and recommend removal of your various Knighthoods."

Sir Humphrey blew the latest sip that he had just taken back into his glass, spilling some on himself and then slammed the glass on the table in front of him, "He can't do that! I have worked too long and hard for those Knighthoods and the positions of Cabinet Secretary and Head of the Civil Service. Just what is this project that he has going?"

"I-I'm Sorry, Sir Humphrey, I can't tell you or discuss the details until you meet with the Prime Minister. I'm not even allowed to dream about it," Bernard stated as he backed up.

"Bernard, I need to know EVERYTHING the Prime Minister does to prevent problems. If he starts thinking for himself, the whole of the country, the entire Civil Service will be in trouble. We run the country, not him!" Humphrey ground out as he started to pace.

Bernard really hated to be between the two of them, but he was loyal to the Prime Minister. "You only have another 10 minutes before he reassigns you, Sir Humphrey."

"Let's go, Bernard. I want to find out what this is about, and why I was not informed!" Sir Humphrey said as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

"I'm going to be doing what?" Faith said, a bit annoyed.

"Since you and Staypuft are assigned to the Falcon, you are going on a bit of a publicity tour," Xander said, "Going along with you will be Colonel Nottingham of the RAF, Mr. Godot from the Bar in London, and a Sir Humphrey Appleby who the Prime Minister decided should be the political along. Buffy and Cassie will accompany you in their X-Wings."

"Why?"

"You decided that the Falcon was ready to fly. Now we have everyone wondering about her, the X-wings, and what is happening. You're going to fly her, show some acrobatics, which reminds me, you and the others need to practice your manoeuvres for the next week, and finally, you're going to sign autographs. Also, you need to be nice, which means no bar fights, although you can patrol any city you're in. By the way, the tour, which starts in Canada, continues through the US, then off to Australia, Japan, and other countries and conventions should take about six months." Xander smiled at her.

"SIX MONTHS!"

"Hey, we'll call you back if there is an emergency. Besides, think of the shopping."

Faith bristled, "That's B's thing. I'll do it, but I am allowed to react and show my skills, right?"

Xander sighed, "Yes. This trip serves several purposes. First, it is a response to the revelation of the Falcon, and to keep black ops groups away from it and the X-wings. Second, it is to allow the Wookies to come out into the public, response there will determine how other species will come out to the rest of the world. Third, it allows us to nip certain people in the bud, and get some good publicity for us to allow the Jedi to become known without worrying the people about a space invasion. Fourth, you are going to be investigating possible areas for this Dark Lord. He's gone to ground and latest intelligence here is that he is interested in space ships, so you will also be going to various places such as Canaveral and JPL. Godot will be doing some investigating on the ground when you're not around, and Buffy and Cassie will be flying patrols with the local Air Forces so that they get used to us. Also going on this tour will be the Red Arrows, the Snowbirds, and the Viper West teams. They will have specialist who are in the know about the Jedi and what you are doing."

Faith glared, "You're putting me, the one person more likely to fight than talk, in with a bunch of people who are more talk than fight?"

"Yes. And please don't mind Sir Appleby, and treat him kindly. The Prime Minister said that he's been getting above himself again, and needs some time to relax a bit."

Faith rubbed her eyebrows, "Right. Well, I need to get practising and then packed with food and other items to see how they'll travel. Any other smart ass things that I am going to deal with?"

Xander smirked from where he was sitting at his desk. "Not at the moment, but if I think of any, I'll tell you."

Faith stormed off, angrily slamming the door behind her.

Xander almost fell out of his chair laughing, "I wonder if I should tell her that C-3P0 is going to be her ships droid. Which reminds me, I better tell Andrew to get him ready to go."

* * *

Bernard knocked on the door to the Cabinet room where the Prime Minister usually did his work instead of his office. "Sir Humphrey to see you Prime Minister."

"Ah, Humphrey. Come in, come in," the Prime Minister said with a smile in his voice.

Sir Humphrey glanced about the room, to make sure that Ms. Wainwright was not around. It was still a mystery to Humphrey why Hacker was in this room as the official reason did not make sense to him. The Prime Minister was not supposed to be in charge of anything, after all.

In actual fact, the Prime Minister had, after a few days, made his real office a show room only and did his real work from this room. Only five people in Ten Downing were privileged to know why that was. Sir Humphrey was not among them and had been told that it was due to all the files that the government sent him each day.

"You wanted to see me, Prime Minister?" Humphrey asked politely.

"Yes Humphrey." The Prime Minister said as he clasped his hands in front of him. "I have no time for your games anymore. If you wish to retain your positions, and keep your Knighthoods, you will sign these papers that are in this folder, and you WILL get with the programs I set out. Under the current circumstances, I can unilaterally have you forcibly retired, not only from government positions, but from the general public."

Humphrey leaned back, "Mr. Prime Minister, you can't do that. The Only way for you to do that is if we are in a war, and I was considered a detriment to the country."

Hacker had him, "Humphrey, we are in a war, and currently you ARE a detriment to the country."

Sir Humphrey Appleby straightened up quickly. This was serious, since the idiot that he had placed as Prime Minister had somehow landed the country in a war. "What war? I haven't heard anything about any country's angry at us to declare war. How many troops are we committing? Are we going to have to alert the Ministry of Defence for counter attacks? What Happened?"

The Prime Minister leaned back. "You need to sign those papers first. This is not a joke. This is not a possibility. This is real."

Humphrey opened up the folder, not bothering to read anything, and signed every line requiring a signature as fast as he could. "There. Now who are we at war with."

The Prime Minister took the folder, went to a safe, took out a card and locked the file inside. Coming back to the table, he gave the card to Sir Humphrey, "First, you are required to have that card on you at all times. It will prevent a lot of problems if you are confronted about anything."

Humphrey took the card, which only had his picture and name on it as well as a symbol of the British Government in the back. There was no code strip on it, and he didn't feel a bump indicating a microchip sealed inside. "What is this for?"

"It means that you are cleared for knowledge on two different wars that this country has been fighting. One for over a thousand years, and another that has been going off and on since 1975. The first war is dealt with by the Watchers Council and their superiors, the Jedi Council and deals with demons. The second war is more recent. The first part of this war ended in 1986, and has recently restarted. It is a war in what is known as the Wizarding World here in Britain." the Prime Minister said solemnly.

"Demons, Jedi, Wizards! Prime Minister, are you drunk?" Humphrey yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"I wish I was," the Prime Minister said as he opened his briefcase and took out a silver tube, held it up, and turned it on. "I think this should convince you."

Humphrey's mouth dropped open. He looked away for a few seconds, then looked back and stated calmly, "Prime Minister, I think we should check this office for hallucinogenic substances."

"Why would that be, Humphrey?"

"Because I am seeing this, and hearing things that are not making sense." Humphrey stated in a much too calm voice.

Bernard choose this moment to speak up, "It's not a lie, Sir Humphrey. I've known about this the same day the Prime Minister was informed."

Humphrey fell heavily into his seat, defeated. This was not something that could be solved with his usual sticking everyone's head but his down a hole. "What do you need me to do, Prime Minister."

The Prime Minister turned off the lightsaber and was now active and animated. "I need you to go on a world tour for six months. You will still do your job remotely, but this needs to be done. Officially you are to promote British Business Interests in aerospace development overseas, in reality, you are going to be our unknown international liaison with other countries that are caught up in this situation. As part of your tour, you will be travelling on the Millennium Falcon as they go from country to country in various air shows and conventions. Your real job in this is to co-ordinate British Intelligence on the situation, and gather information from other governments on what they are facing. This is a world wide problem, Humphrey, and I am placing a lot of trust in you, considering all your past actions in this government. More than you deserve, quite frankly.

"You will stay in this office and read the appropriate files. My office is off-limits for all real business of government since it is bugged in a way we cannot remove. Part of the reason I permitted you to use it as you plotted, since it made me look like a fool. We cannot afford that, anymore," the Prime Minister hesitated, "Well, we still need me to look like a fool to many people, but between ourselves, we are going to co-ordinate this foolishness and inside public image to the country's, and the worlds, advantage and safety. Is. That. Clear. Sir Humphrey?"

Humphrey sighed, "Yes, Prime Minister."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andrew asked as he was hooking up the last wires to his latest, and probably worst, project ever.

"I'm sure."

"At least send R2 with them," There was a whisper of sound and Andrew soldiered the final connections.

There wasn't a reply.

Andrew looked up, to the person who was rubbing his chin and staring off into space, "Xander?"

"I'm thinking about it, alright? I'm thinking about it."

* * *

In was late in the day, and Humphrey stalked back to his office with Bernard in tow. When they got there, he shut the door behind him, and asked, "Bernard, you've known about this for a while, correct?"

"Well, yes." Bernard stated with his hands firmly behind him, "It was necessary for me to do my job.

"Bernard," Humphrey drawled the name out, "Don't you think I should have known so that I could do my job?"

Bernard brought one hand up to fiddle with his tie, "Actually, no. While the Prime Minister's Private Secretary is always given clearance, the Cabinet Secretary is always kept out of it since the Cabinet Secretary started getting more power than was necessary to do the job in the 1920's. It was deemed to be too dangerous to let the lethargy of the Civil Service get in the way of protecting the people."

Humphrey frowned as he sat down, "That is still no reason to not tell me."

"On the contrary, Sir Humphrey, it was entirely necessary."

Humphrey gave Bernard a look that could well serve to cook breakfast.

"Don't look at me like that." Bernard took a calming breath, "If you had known about the Jedi, for instance, what would you have done. And I am talking about the Jedi alone."

Humphrey didn't have to think twice to know what he would have done, "Nationalized their technology, given them a small area for their use, and forced mandatory conscription for them as a required resource."

"Were you not against conscription, Sir Humphrey?"

"Well...Yes, but in this case, they could provide great abilities. And we would have to get..."

"Members of the Civil Service out to them in order to have them fill out forms before they could do any real work, leaving people vulnerable as you would only consider them pieces to push around and increase the power of the Civil Service." Bernard finished for him. "Now, what about the war against the vampires?"

"Well, safety measures, of course."

"What type of safety measures?"

"Pamphlets, an increase in spending to the Church of England, that sort of thing."

"And eventually give rights to demons who kill people." Bernard said, "Don't bother to deny it, that is what happened in the Wizarding version of Cabinet thanks to their Civil Service. On that, what of the Wizarding world itself, and what they can do?"

"They are a great resource, Bernard. Think of all they could help us accomplish in making sure things do not change."

Bernard smirked, "Yes, you are right about that, but then we would have burnings, drownings, and murders rising because if someone suspected that a person had magical powers, and they refused to help another person with everything, because, 'They deserve to be treated in style, and those freaks should provide it', it would be perfectly all right to do so. We have a serious case of child abuse already because of that."

"I see..." Humphrey said as he leaned forward. "Sit down, Bernard."

Bernard hesitated for a second and then sat down, "Sir Humphrey, what you need to realize is that the Civil Service is the worst thing in these circumstances. With demons, the civil service would allow citizens to be killed without care. With the Jedi, we would anger an ancient order that would then go to another country, or planet, to prevent persecution leaving the country unable to defend themselves because of lack of knowledge and resources, with the Wizarding world, we wouldn't have modern conveniences because the Wizarding Civil Service would deem them unnecessary."

"So in this case, the Civil Service is the worst thing to bring in." Humphrey acknowledged. "But why is it that the Prime Minister and the Private Secretary are informed?"

Bernard leaned back, "It goes back to a little known history."

"Well, it figures you would know about it, with all the little known historical facts that you're always flinging out." Humphrey snorted as he got up to get the sherry bottle and a couple of glasses.

"True, but this history has to do with Arthur and Merlin."

Humphrey almost dropped the bottle. "Arthur? You don't mean King Arthur?"

Bernard got up and grabbed the bottle and glasses then poured a couple of them, "Indeed I do, Sir Humphrey. Almost a thousand years ago, they were in a fight, which has been well fictionalized. What most do not realize is that they were also at the forefront of the demon wars. The actual war goes back before mankind had the written word, but in Britain the fight was brought to an accord in order to prevent the end of the world itself. It was realized that the political powers of the time, in this case the various Minister's replaced the Civil Service, were bringing inertia to the party. Only Arthur's First Minister and his assistant realized that politics were interfering with the need to save the people, from peasants to nobility."

Bernard took a small sip to wet his throat, "With that Minister's advice, Arthur and Merlin wrote the code of conduct and accords which hid the true situation from the rest of the various Ministers and hanger's on. From then on, the information was passed down, Minister to Minister as necessary. After the reform of 1688, which Ministers changed often, the Sovereign introduced the term, "First among equals" thus forming the current political system, and setting up a way, a very subtle way, of pre-choosing the Prime Minister's by the previous Prime Minister, no matter the party."

Humphrey brought his glass down, "But I was the one who got everyone to decide Harker should be Prime Minister!"

Bernard was really enjoying this, and creating a history that couldn't be disproved, "Did you? Or were you led around by the nose? Was it a coincidence that you, the Permanent Secretary to Minister Hacker was chosen to become the Cabinet Secretary and that the only person who could be put into the position of Prime Minister was Minister Hacker?"

Humphrey's mouth started to blubber, then he downed his sherry, grabbed the bottle, poured another which he gulped down again, and finally poured a final one which he sipped in quiet contemplation.

* * *

As was usual when Humphrey had a problem that could not be solved by himself, he made an afternoon appointment for lunch with his Mentor, Sir Arnold Robinson. "Arnold, what would you say if I told you that the Civil Service is a plaything of the Ministers?"

Arnold calmly cut a piece of Cantalet which he placed on his cracker. "I would say that is a good joke. Who told it to you? some young upstart of a Private Secretary who believes that following the orders of a Minister is above that of following the orders of the Civil Service?"

Humphrey took a sip of wine as he replied, "You could say that. But what if I could tell you that I have seen the proof that the civil service is only there to distract the public from real matters of governance?"

Arnold frowned and took a sip of his own wine, silent for the moment, "I would say that would be impossible. If it were the truth, then some Civil Servant at some time would have noticed and told the rest of us. If only to ensure that we could take control of it."

"True," Humphrey stated, "You really can't get around the true task of the Civil Service."

A small smile appeared on Arnold's face, "Which is to serve the Civil Service."

Humphrey leaned forward, "None the less, Arnold, I have come across a situation that seems to be unprecedented. It seems that the Prime Minister actually thinks he runs the country and leads me around."

Arnold snorted, "Humphrey, that's perfect. It's what we always want a sitting Prime Minister to think while he follows our orders!"

"That's just it, Arnold." Humphrey stated in a clip voice and a serious face, "In this case it seems to be the truth. Do you remember when we were discussing just who to replace the last Prime Minister with?"

"Of course. Hacker was the only person perfect for all of our purposes. He's amiable, able to see in whom the power of the government really lies, and is willing to work un...I mean with us." Arnold smiled as he took a nibble of the peppered rind of the next cheese.

"Yes, he was so perfect for our purposes." mused Humphrey. "Do you think that he was set up to be perfect for our purposes?"

"You're forgetting already Humphrey," Arnold stated, "When he first came into office, he was a real go getter, willing to change the entire system to suit the needs of the people. In a week, you had him trained to do what the Civil Service wanted and needed. With a few exceptions here and there, and those are expected and can be explained away, he has been an excellent Prime Minister. He's hardly done anything."

"Far be it for me to say anything, Arnold, but I suspect there is more to the Prime Minister, or past Prime Minister's that even you know." Humphrey stated to get around the rules.

Arnold paused in getting some more cheese, "Oh?"

"For instance, was your Prime Minister a member of a gentleman's club beginning with 'W'?" Humphrey inquired.

Arnold continued to take the Stilton, "Why yes. An Archaeological and Mythological society known as the Watchers Council. One of those old boy's club. Whenever a new Prime Minister came into office, and was not already a member, they issued an immediate invitation. It did raise the prestige of their organization. It is really too bad they were targeted for a terrorist bomb at one time. From the little tussle in Northern Ireland, I believe."

"Did they do anything interesting?" Humphrey pursued.

Arnold paused for a moment, "Not that I can recall. Just a place to get drinks and so on. All they were interested in were old books on mythological beast, theology, and archaeological digs. Quite a sponsor of the British Museum, and lobbied for better museums across the country."

"And where did your Prime Minister's do their work?"

"In the Cabinet Chambers of course. We usually loaded them down with so many red boxes that they really had no room to do any work given the small desk in the Prime Minister's Office. Really Humphrey, you should know this as you do the same thing."

"Yes, I thought that was the case." Humphrey grumbled. "There may be something for you to actually do with the Campaign for Freedom of Information."

"Is the Prime Minister after releasing information again? I thought you cured him of that problem when he was in the DAA?" Arnold said slightly annoyed.

"No, it just that he expects nothing to be released, which is why he allows the campaign to have so may lunch meetings on the government allowance." Humphrey smarmed.

"Oh? And why would the campaign need to do some work?" Arnold asked slightly curious.

"Weeelll, Did you hear about the Star Wars flight?"

"Talk of the country. Quite a feather in your Prime Minister's cap, having a film organization fund aerospace development, if only for a movie."

"I wonder how long it took to develop those planes, which took off from an unknown location?" Humphrey asked with a smile, "From an area with a supposedly decommissioned airbase?"

"Oh? A decommissioned airbase?"

"Yes, and where did they get the funds to develop such planes, or manufacture the parts? They will be going to several airshows to demonstrate them, so who will be handling the contracts?"

"I see. Anything more?"

"Just that someone should be checking on their costumes. Having a Jedi and a Wookie flying those aircraft in costume would be somewhat dangerous. Can't emphasis air safety too much, you know."

Arnold smiled, getting the message, "I think that tomorrow the campaign will order lunch in. Any idea what to have?"

"Well, English food is such a boor at times, perhaps testing something from the Welsh area for a change, or even something historical, such as a Kings Repast, to make sure that the meal is of an excellent calibre? Paid for, of course."

Arnold raised two eyebrows at the possible implications, especially at the amount of money this indicated. "The campaign will enjoy that contribution to their culinary diet."

They both smiled as they raised their glasses to each other.

* * *

"You know, Bernard, it's been very quiet today." the Prime Minister said.

"Oh. That is because Sir Humphrey has gone for lunch with Sir Arnold." Bernard said as he looked up from some of the work he was doing.

"So we have time for a visit?" the Prime Minister asked.

Bernard gave a smile, "I believe so, Prime Minister. There is nothing really on your schedule for the rest of the day that cannot be rescheduled."

"Please do so, and be ready. I think we should meet with our real political advisor, don't you?" The Prime Minister said as he went to the residence area of Number 10.

Ten minutes later, the Prime Minister and Bernard were ready. Quickly phoning a very private number, Jim Hacker asked, "Are you available this afternoon?"

There was a murmur of a reply.

"If you can arrange transport from Number 10 for me, I would appreciate it."

Just after he put the phone down, a portal opened up, and the two of them stepped through.

Bernard, as polite as always, said, "Good afternoon, Sir Rupert."

Rupert sighed, "I do wish you would just call me Rupert instead of this overly polite way of talking."

Bernard flushed, "It's just not in me, Sir Rupert."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Never mind. I still can't get him to call me something other than Sir or Prime Minister.

Bernard flushed more, "I really think proper respect should be given to those that deserve it."

Jim replied to that, "Then why are you so respectful to Humphrey?"

Bernard smile was threatening to swallow his face. "Well aside from the few times he is worthy of respect, it's to keep him thinking that he's in charge."

Jim nodded as they all sat down around a table that had some glasses and a few different refreshments. "I believe Humphrey has taken the bait. He took this afternoon off to visit Arnold Robinson."

Rupert Giles smiled lightly, "So, the person in charge of pursuing freedom of information is going to release the information we need released?"

"I may have contributed to the chance of that," Bernard stated before Jim could reply. "I enhanced the tale somewhat with the idea that it was an indication of somewhat private matters which may be to curb the public impressions and powers of various instances of persons of interest by collusion and conspiracy to do the right thing by allowing these persons of interest to retain the seeming transition of power to others while retaining it among those who really need those powers in order to keep order in the kingdom."

Jim blinked, "What?"

Rupert smirked, "He lied and told Humphrey that he never had power in the first place."

Jim nodded, "Ah. You know, I will never get used to people being that, well, verbose, to describe something simple."

Rupert grinned as he poured everyone a Scotch, "You know, if this is done correctly, you could eliminate a lot of useless governmental positions."

"Wouldn't that affect the funneling of monies necessary to the council?" Jim asked a bit worried.

"It might. But would it be better to get rid of those who do no work, and raise the level of education and other matters?" Rupert asked his two co-conspirators.

"Employment will be affected, and the unions would be up in arms." Bernard frowned.

Rupert grimaced, "Getting hospitals to actually be hospitals, having teachers actually teach, getting weapons away from those who abuse them. Need I go on?"

Jim winced at that, remembering all that he had been blocked from doing. "Well, the unions are the hard part."

"Have Mr. Appleby and Mr. Robinson take the blame. After all, they are willing to release classified information. This means more information can be released, such as the blackmail of the unions, and how the various members of the Civil Service help to create public problems. After all, information demands freedom, doesn't it?" Rupert smiled. "You do not need to worry about them trying to get back at you, since if they try, we can have certain personal decisions, and rewards listed across the commonwealth."

Jim Hacker, for once in a long time, smiled and relaxed. Perhaps this time he could actually cause real worry to Humphrey and reign in excess. "I still need him."

"You do not really need to do anything, just have the threat, above his head. He should help you after that." Rupert replied as the three of them got comfortable.

"So, other than that, anything happening?" Rupert asked.

* * *

"Lady Faith, I do wish you would listen to me on how to conduct a standard manoeuvre in a jet aircraft." said the officious Major that was in charge of teaching air show techniques.

"Do you even know what type of space craft I'm flying?" Faith growled.

The Major sniffed, "Despite you and your companions desire to dress in those ridiculous costumes, this is how to fly a plane in a show. I doubt that you have a Saturn V, and that would require that people be more than five miles away while you go up past the atmosphere."

With a hand over her eyes, Faith asked in a monotone, "Staypuft, if you could please show this Major that you are not wearing a costume?"

Staypuft snorted, also annoyed since he had completed a lot of work on the Falcon. He grabbed the Major's hand and had him run his hand under his fur, letting him feel how the hair was connected. He also blasted the major with a roar from close quarters.

The Major couldn't believe it. "But that has to be a costume!'

"Major Raymond," Faith groaned, "Oh, never mind. Perhaps this will convince you."

She lifted up her lightsaber and turned in on.

The Major's jaw didn't drop, but he did blink a few time. "Nice illusion."

Faith looked at the old style school desk-chairs. "Does an illusion do this?"

She then proceeded to swipe the blade across the support between desk and chair causing it to collapse.

Faith turned it off as the Major bent down to check on the cut. "Would you like to come outside of the building, to the airfield, where my compatriots and I landed our spacecraft and see what they are, and perhaps take a short flight in the Falcon? You should really know what you are about to tell us about before you start speaking."

Buffy, Cassie, and Staypuft tried to hide their giggles as she led the flustered Major outside by basically pushing him out the door.

Buck, who had a can of Ion Sucker raised an eyebrow, "You would think that he would have given a thought to my size and weight. It should have been an indication."

Laughter followed soon after.

* * *

A few days later, Humprey was asked to visit Arnold.

Meeting in the club, they greeted each other and Arnold gave his report. "Well, I think I need more information. There is a decommissioned airbase which has been signed over to a private organization. The usual contract rights, so there is nothing that can be done there except for pointing out where it is. As for the funds, do you know what section of the Black Projects this may be?"

"There wasn't an indication of that from the files Arnold." Humphrey answered over a sip of his scotch.

"Well, I cannot find anything. Our friends over at Finance haven't found any projects that are not already accounted for. None of them for these type of craft. It is truly a private project."

Humphrey had to forcibly relax his hand before he crushed the glass. "What of the King's Repast?"

"That is what I was trying to tell you, Humphrey. There hasn't been that amount of money spent. In fact, none that can be traced back to the government, or any part of the Civil Service." Arnold stated relaxing back into his chair.

Humphrey frowned, "That was not what I meant. What exactly did I say, Arnold."

"You told me of a lunch that should be a King's Repast of Ex...No, it is NOT possible." Arnold stated as he sat up and slammed his brandy on a nearby table.

"Oh, it is."

"The Watchers?"

"Interesting name for an Archaeological club, is it not?"

"Dealing with?"

"Mythological creatures, of a decidedly unnatural taste."

"Ah. Superstition. Nothing of real import."

"Except they have had every Prime Minister as a member of their club, have been around for longer than a thousand years, and have many records we do not."

Arnold frowned for a moment, "Plainly speaking, what are we talking about."

Humphry sat back and closed his eyes. "The files are kept in a very locked wall safe in the Cabinet Chambers. I am only able to read them in the prescience of the Prime Minister, and there is no way to copy or bring them out of there without his noticing."

"Humphrey, there is no room for a wall safe anywhere in Number Ten."

Humphrey laughed lightly as he took out a card from his pocket, "Especially one that is longer than space between offices. It's there, however. Look at this for a moment."

Arnold took the card, which was completely black on both sides. "What exactly is this?"

"My new identification card, of course."

"A pure black card?"

Humphrey sat up and looked at the card, "What?"

Arnold showed him, and Humphrey took it back. When he did, the card reverted to what it was before, showing his picture and name as well as symbol of the Government on back. "Impossible!"

Arnold had seen the reaction of the card and raised an eyebrow, "Impressive security on that identification."

"Unbelievable so, considering it was handed to me directly by the Prime Minister from that very safe."

"What is going on, Humphrey. Identification such as that was not even dreamed of by the previous government."

Humphrey leaned in close and said in a very quiet voice, "Jedi are real. Vampires are real. The Watchers council is a division of the Jedi. The Prime Minister has a working lightsaber to prove this. Magic, and wizards are real. Arthur was real, as was Merlin. Hacker was set up so we could only choose him for the post of the Prime Minister. Is that enough?"

Arnold twirled his glass of brandy and gulped it back in an unusual move. He then signalled the butler. "Please make this a triple brandy, and have another two triples brought at the same time."

He waited until the butler left and said to Humphrey. "You need this confirmed?"

"Arnold, think about it. Why would a Minister, who had the same workload before becoming Prime Minister, using the same size desk, suddenly need a boardroom table to do work? Why was Hacker the only choice? How much power does the Civil Service really have?

"The Service has been used as a foil for centuries while the real ruling goes on in the background. We're allowed to play games and not do anything, which is why the Status Quo has been maintained. We have been the fools and playthings of Prime Minister's for a very long time."

Arnold frowned, "All of this will need to be exposed, brought to light, and allow us to truly control the decisions of Government since the Politicians cannot be trusted to rule correctly."

"Exactly! But I have to be very careful since I am heading out of the country for six months. It will be up to you to do the work to bring us to where we should be!"

* * *

"Hello, my name is C3P0, human/cyborg/interspecies relations. I fluently speak, read, and write over three thousand languages, not including their variations."

"XANDER, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Faith screamed as Staypuft looked at the droid and was wondering if he should punt it away, or give it a polish.

"Oh my. I hope you are not this emotional all of the time."

"Faith, please keep calm. At least think of what he will do to the politicians." Staypuft said as he noticed her hand slowly going towards her lightsaber.

Faith suddenly perked up. "Can you entertain?"

"Certainly," C3P0 answered, "I have several thousand protocols to deal with matters depending on the species and am built as a specialist in interspecies negotiations."

"You'll do. Just keep the people on board entertained and happy and I'll have no problem."

* * *

"Are you ready to go Humphrey?" the Prime Minister asked as they entered the airbase.

"As ready as I'll ever be Prime Minister." Humphrey responded keeping his real thoughts to himself.

"Good. Please remember to be gracious to your various hosts, and I expect a communications every day on what is happening. Ensure that good relations and intelligence comes back.

"Prime Minister, I shall endeavour to establish our credentials in the International community with relations to the two conflicts currently under way as well as possibly open relations for more cordial greetings between several species so that any intervention will minimize affect on trade and transport will be enhancing reputable considerations for Britain in the case of peaceful co-relations thus freeing up concerns and inspections of a discrete nature so as to prevent untenable conflict and possible advancing in several areas of technology and magic while retaining the individual identity of all societies." Humphrey answered promptly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" the Prime Minister said looking confused."

Humphrey smiled ingenuously, "That is a yes, Prime Minister."


	13. The Fudge Strikes

I apologize in advance, as I was not able to do a list function for part of this story.

* * *

As far as Cornelius Fudge was concerned, the past week since he sent his pawn back to school was not going well.

Oh, he had been studying, and had gotten to the point where he now understood the difference between Alternating and Direct current, but he still had to learn how each was produced. The direct current was easy. When the electrons were sent to whatever device needed them, they were eaten by the device. What he didn't understand quite yet was how in alternating current, the device could eat then regurgitate the same electron many, many times. Shouldn't it have been eaten and changed to something else?

Well, he was sure that with more study, he would understand it.

Still, he had to get the rest of the accoutrements necessary for the role he was going to assume. Let the rest of the sheep listen to the idiots and beware Dark Lord what's-his-name. A true Dark Lord, such as himself was unknown, and the chosen name reflected true strength while being known to very few. A true Dark Lord ruled from the shadows, without anyone ever knowing his hand played a part. A stupid Dark Lord waged an open campaign and was asking to be caught and destroyed.

Such were the lessons evident once one read of the Jedi, and then read of how every Dark Lord in the past had acted.

Funny how he could see that once he actually reviewed what Dark Lords did, instead of just reacting to them. Those documents from the Department of Mysteries really pointed that out. Maybe it was just the style of Wizarding Dark Lords, since the Most of the really good Muggle ones had the best ideas on how to handle things properly. Why, they even published scrolls and books with list of what an evil overlord should do and avoid! Truly, the muggles were more enlightened as to how to be a Dark Lord!

Why, just the suggestions of not gloating and killing your opponents who discover who you are immediately and dressing in bright cheery colours would revolutionize the Dark Lords of the Wizarding World!

He also had to wonder how many Dark Lords there were in the Muggle World. Truly, the Statute of Secrecy was the other way around. Maybe he should join the Dark Overlord Union he heard about? Well, maybe not. There was something on that in the lists that you should not be known, so he would wait until he could really get everything together.

Cornelius grunted as he continued to work on the car. He had seen them in the Ministry Transport department, but was told by his teachers that he needed to get one working the normal way before attempting any magic to get it working better. Looking at the small ceramic and metal pieces he muttered, "Now where were these supposed to go again?"

* * *

"How many more of these Ludite's do you think there are?" asked one of the group of teachers that were going over what a Mr. Fudge needed to know to join modern society.

The guidance councillor sighed as he leaned back and sipped a strong blend. "Not entirely sure, and I think we should be on the look out for them. From interviews with Mr. Fudge, it seems he thinks of everything in terms of magic, as you know. Either he was raised in purposeful isolation, or he is part of a group from a really out of the way place."

"I vote for an out of the way place." sighed the car mechanic that had gotten involved. "He wanted to know what spells to cast on a car to make it go. The only way that he would not know that cars require gas would be for him to have never, or rarely ever, seen one, much less used or been around one."

"Do you think we would qualify for a grant under the DES?" the chair for the meeting asked.

There was a grunt from a couple of members, and one stated, "They would likely use him as a poster boy of what a proper 'Comprehensive' education can do for the people. I would agree with that, the country would be full of idiots, so I don't think they will fund us."

"Well, we can't afford to keep this guy in books and materials, our donations will not cover his being properly outfitted for society, so what can we do?" Asked one of the people at the side wall.

A person snorted at the doorway. "You lot are over-thinking things, as usual."

Fergus Tyeweather growled back, "That's what you always say. What have we over-thought now, Neils?"

Robert covered his laughter with a cough, "Whenever you get together, you tend to philosophize and then go over what you know ad-nauseum. Did you think about checking some of the other resources we have aside from money and materials?"

"Books, papers, laser diodes, lights, plastic, donated recyclables. We barely cover rent on this place every month, and it's only through membership dues that we do that." Gene replied.

Robert shrugged, "Well, we also have a documentary being filmed about us. Why don't we request of the Prime Minister's office a grant to teach people like this? It would be a political good will gesture from him, and with the new Star Wars birds, something that would get the government good publicity as we would be doing more than having club meetings."

The others went red for a moment, "You know, that could work. Too bad we can't get a religious exemption as well."

"You want Scientology for that. We're staying legal and away from any sort of controversy like that, so don't even think of applying for that exemption."

"Look, an exemption will help us get money to donate to worthy causes, and for expanding teaching facilities and research."

"Most of our research is fake, and the little research we do do is tied up with maths and belonging to robotics groups."

"We could use the money to make a battlebot."

Robert sighed and left the room, going back to his small office. It seemed that he would be the one to do the paperwork again. 'The consequences of putting so many dreamers in one place, I suppose. They dream big, but forget the little things like planning how to get it done.'

* * *

"Well, time to get planning," Fudge mumbled to himself as he opened the scroll he got at that Muggle magic shop on war. "First thing's first. Going over this list and writing down what to do."

He studied the list, and as he did, he started to write down the points of what he needed to start. Going up and down, he spent several hours making sure that he had the ones he needed to start, and to make it appear as if he was just someone getting along with life.

As such, his list was not the usual one, but it would do for a start:

1. One of my advisers will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation.

1. Draco Malfoy fits this position.

2. I will hide my activities as part of a corporation, that way they will say it is corporate greed instead of looking at me as the person who is the evil one. They will go after the board of directors I hire and 'listen' to since I will appear as an indolent know nothing.

1. When I employ people as advisers, I will occasionally listen to their advice.

1. No advisers as of yet that are competent enough in politics, but as a board, they are the perfect people to be scapegoats.

2. I will exchange the labels on my folder of top-secret plans and my folder of family recipes. Imagine the hero's surprise when he decodes the stolen plans and finds instructions for Grandma's Potato Salad. If he wonders say it is a new product for the corporation.

3. Members of my corporation will attend seminars on Sensitivity Training. It's good PR for them to be kind and courteous to the general population when not actively engaged in sowing chaos and destruction.

3. I will hire a talented fashion designer to create original clothes for me that are well fitting and bright and cheery. I want my troops to have a more positive mind-set.

1. I will instruct my fashion designer that when it comes to accessorizing, second-chance body armour goes well with every outfit.

2. I will not wear long, heavy cloaks. While they make a bold fashion statement, they have an annoying tendency to get caught in doors or tripped over during an escape.

4. I will maintain a realistic assessment of my strengths and weaknesses. Even though this takes some of the fun out of the job, at least I will never utter the line "No, this cannot be! I AM INVINCIBLE!" (After that, death is usually instantaneous.)

1. No one to teach me how to be a Dark Lord

2. Use the Jedi as teachers so that I can use this 'Force' of their magic

3. Get decent political help

4. Get people who know how to run a corporation.

5. Once my power is secure, I will destroy all those pesky time-travel devices.

1. Eliminate all time turners when I get the chance.

6. My undercover agents will not have tattoos identifying them as members of my organization, nor will they be required to wear military boots or adhere to any other dress codes.

1. No one as dumb as a Malfoy willing to take a mark unless it is someone elses and he is a scapegoat

7. I will not set myself up as a god. That perilous position is reserved for my trusted lieutenant.

1. Draco again. He is stupid enough to believe it

8. I will hire one hopelessly stupid and incompetent lieutenant, but make sure that he is full of misinformation when I send him to capture the hero.

1. Draco Malfoy

9. I will funnel some of my ill-gotten gains into urban renewal projects. Although slums add a quaint and picturesque quality to any city, they too often contain unexpected allies for heroes.

1. Good politics. Even better is having the masses pay for it and look like you donated money

10. I will not pick up a glowing ancient artifact and shout "Its power is now mine!" Instead I will grab some tongs, transfer it to a hazardous materials container, and transport it back to my lab for study.

1. All past information about Wizarding Dark Lords qualify

11. When it is time to unite all the diverse underworld organizations into a single cohesive crime syndicate, the meeting with all my fellow under-bosses will not feature the elimination of the vociferous objectors and intimidation of the rest. It will feature the deputization of the most powerful that I can control easily and the elimination of the rest.

* * *

"It was Potter. It had to be him, somehow," was the angry rantings of a pale, blond young man. "I'll get him for this, if it's the last thing I do."

If anybody hadn't guessed, the rantings had to do with how he had woken that morning, naked and in bed with the two oaf's that followed him. Now in Slytherin house, Draco was being touted as an admitted poof! Not that anyone really cared, figuring it had to be some sort of joke on the guy, and given how he had been acting in the past few years, several people in the house enjoyed the chance to rib the stuck up slimeboil.

Not that they would admit that the reason they were doing it was to get back at his pomposity. If anything, the people in the house were rather blase at his continued rants, and usually just waited for the time when he would be taken down at some point during the year. Nodding your head and saying "Yes Draco" had been the standard equation given his father and the way people tended to get hurt when they went against that family.

But now, all bets were off. This morning had proven that Draco could be gotten at within the house instead of waiting for Potter to humiliate him. In fact, several people had gone up to the owlery to get a copy of the Weeze's catalogue. It was a wonderful time to be a Slytherin.

"But Draco, we was outside. No one was near us. How could Potter get us?" Goyle asked.

Draco slapped the back of Goyles head. A habit he had gained from his mentor, Fudge. "He had to be out there, and stunned us. How else would it happen?"

He stalked to the Great Hall with the duo behind him, "Look. Aeroplanes take some time to set up. According to the books I read, they have to be fuelled and it takes time to pour the required liquid they call gas into it. You have to check the wings so that the canvas is clean, and you need to sew patches on if there are rough areas. Since there are two planes, and they don't have a gang of people to help them, then they have to do that by themselves. As well as spin the propellies to get them to take them into the air. A poor muggle substitute for a broom, but they can carry a lot more, so they can be used to drop bobs on people."

Soon after they sat down, Crabbe and Goyle thinking about what Draco said, Hermione and Harry came through the doors, still dressed in their flight gear.

"So, according to the sensors, the magical dissonance degrades past 20 kilometres from the castle, but regular people can come right up to it and only notice ruins in the last 2 kilometres. This explains how the area is kept quiet, but is noticeable from normal means. I really wonder what the satellites have picked up, and if we can use them to discover various hidden areas." Hermione stated as she sat down.

Harry shrugged as he sat down beside her, "It's something to consider, but how can we be sure that it would be noticed from space?"

"Curvature of the planet," Hermione replied while filling her plate, "If the area were truly unnoticeable or unplotable, then there would be missing areas that would show up as squeezed, leaving the planet in an irregular form from that high. Given how gravity reacts, that would definitely point to something wrong, and that would lead to questions on how gravitational anomalies would be in the area due to mass. As you know from astrogation, and the tests on other planets in the solar system, investigation into these missing mass areas would be a priority."

Ron's face was a mass of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione responded as she poured her morning tea, "How the shape of the world would allow us to find all magically unplotable and hidden areas on the planet due to curvature of the earth and how space time reacts to mass."

Ron looked even more confused and put down his spoon. "What's that in English?"

* * *

Severus was having a really good morning. It was so good, that he was having trouble hiding a grin, which in itself would have terrorized the students from the second year up. The laughter of his Slytherins was infectious, and it had been a long time since he had played a prank. Back to the days when he was an idiot kid playing with things that he had no idea about. Truthfully, it was a wonder that any wizard survived long enough to breed, given the inherent stupidity of the common magic user and how they liked to play dangerous games, such as Quiditch.

During his usual late night patrol, he had noticed a tipsy house elf doing something with a closet. This was unusual. Not that a house elf doing something in a closet was unusual, but a tipsy one didn't work since that would bring the quality of the endeavour down, and to house elves, the better the quality of their work, the more satisfied they were. Curious, he had approached the closet and received what had to be a birthday present come early. The least ambitious, notoriously bad at cunning, and most likely to lose an argument with a floberworm, person in the entire school was behind that door unconscious. And since he had to come out of the closet anyway...

Of course, given how Draco had woken up, he would never see it that way, and he would never find out it had been him who had left them in a compromising manner.

Schooling himself to prevent skipping into the room, he looked about the great hall. There had to be something to enhance his reputation of being 'evil' while allowing him to smile. Ah. Granger and Potter apparently didn't have an opportunity to change before coming back from their morning patrol. True, they did have time, but it would help him by allowing him to smile at an 'evil' act.

"Potter! What are you doing out of uniform? Fifty points from Gryffindor for that and go back to your dormitory and dress properly!" Snape snapped at Harry.

Harry stood up, "I'm sorry, sir. I just came back from patrol. Permission to finish breakfast before heading out to change into my day uniform."

Severus frowned. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Permission granted this one time. I would advise you to change into your uniform before you come down to breakfast. That goes for you as well Miss. Granger."

Hermione stood as well, "Yes sir. May I remind you sir, that my brother's last name has been changed to Granger."

He snorted at that, "Miss Granger, to me he will always be a Potter, no matter how he changes his name. I will try to remember for future reference, but you will pardon me if it seems strange to me."

The two students nodded at the same time and sat back down allowing Snape to continue up to the Head Table. A smile appeared on his face and internally he was laughing as they both acted like military officers. That would make quite the impression around the school.

* * *

The man grumbled, "Why me?"

Fudge sighed, "Because you are the only one I know of who can vet the people I am thinking of hiring for my new company."

Moody snorted, "So, why not go to Dumbledore? I'm sure he can point you in the right direction."

Fudge groaned, "Because, listening to him is what got me kicked out of office in the first place."

Mad-eye frowned, "What do you mean listening to him got you kicked out?"

Fudge stood up and started to pace, "It's only now that everything is done that I realize that Dumbledore does not have the peoples, or my, best interest in mind when advising them. He hid too much, such as what was going on with young Mr. Potter. Even then, I had to rely on getting outside advice on some of the issues since Albus was not responding, which is how I got involved with Mr. Malfoy."

Moody laughed, "You went to him for advice. You didn't get the results you want, but it was your decision in the end."

Fudge glared at the former auror, "And when the head of the Wizengamot does not take time to take the concerns of the nation in hand, who else can I go to for advice? In politics, and in companies, the best way to get all of the information you need is to have opposing view points. Deloris Umbridge was to advise me from the Ministry point of view, since she worked her way up the ladder in various departments. Malfoy was to advise me from the Pureblood point of view, Dumbledore was to advise me from the view of the Wizengamot as well as to the legal matters. I still did not have a business adviser, a view of the man on the street, or of the new muggleborns. I couldn't find anyone in those areas willing to advise. So when Dumbledore ignores all, and I am only left with two advisers who recommend a point of action they both agree with, what was I supposed to do? Nothing? Not lead? Not take a stance? How is that doing what is best for the world we live in?"

Moody nodded, his eye spinning, "Good points. Still doesn't explain why you need me."

"Because, if this company is to be successful, I need people to tell me what is going on, where it is happening, and why. Without holding things back that I need to know while discarding the chaff." Fudge said sitting down. "It's why I want you on the Board of Directors, and why I want you not only to run background checks, but to make sure the people are good and have differing points of view. I'll admit the final decision is mine, but without people to tell me what the choices are, legal, business, political, and general ideas which I would not think of myself, what can I do but descend into a failed company?"

Moody rubbed his chin, "I'm not saying yes, but I'll think about it."

Fudge finally smiled and his body relaxed, "That's all I can ask of you."

"I still don't get why you want all of that for a confectionery company." Moody stated.

"Because, I want to start with confectioneries, and then have the company start looking into research and development for other areas, such as foods, kitchen equipment, entertainment devices, and so on. It would start with different types of fudge in all manners of forms and a few magical gimmicks thrown in, thus trading on my name, but eventually grow to be something that people can depend on in terms of innovations."

"Bah. Innovations can be messy. That's why you need constant vigilance!"

"Perhaps," Temporized Fudge, "But as we've seen lately, innovation is how people advance, and we are not advancing as a people."

* * *

"Today we start learning about how to make permanent transfiguration's," McGonagall said to her class. "The theory behind it is simple, but fairly complex to do as it requires that you put in more power than you ever had before into the object that you are transfiguring. The main qualification of this is to stabilize the energy matrix of the transfigured object to prevent reversion."

Hermione was frowning at this, having learned a different way during the summer, but was willing to listen. Knowledge was knowledge, and learning both methods would put her ahead in of many others. Her notes, usually completed on parchment scrolls, were now being done in a notebook, as was Harry's.

Harry, however, was half tuning the conversation out. He had learned a more efficient way, and although he would be studying this, was not going to put as much effort into it as he normally would. For some reason, he wanted to get outside and practice more, or work with his computer, or something. The class was boring compared to his aunts lectures and ways of making one think.

"Mr. Potter, are you really here, or do you require more sleep," the Professor asked.

Harry's head snapped up, "No ma'am. It's just that I learned a different way during the summer."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow raised, "I assure you, Mr. Potter, this has been investigated thoroughly, and with have the aritmantic equations that prove that the only way to create a permanent transfiguration is to stabilize the change. The Laws of Magic do not allow for anything else."

"Professor," Harry stated reasonably, "Has anybody actually done investigation into other ways to do this, or is this another of 'It's something that everyone knows' things that they do not explain to muggle born and muggle raised and expect them to know?"

McGonagall started at this, for the first time remembering that Harry had not been raised in the Wizarding World. "I would have to say it is a well known fact in our world. Once someone is able to prove the laws by aritmancy, they are plain for everyone."

Harry leaned back on his stool, "Then what would you say to there being a better, more efficient way?"

For the first time, there was a discussion of her favourite topic from a student she hadn't suspected even had the time, or the ability to look up the aritmancy. "I would say that I would be most surprised, and it would be worth an article in the Journal of Transfiguration."

Harry nodded, "Then, did you know there is a way to perform permanent transfiguration with only half the power of making a temporary transfiguration?"

McGonagall was disbelieving, and at the same time, intrigued. "Can you prove this?"

Harry said, "If you can test for my power levels."

McGonagall nodded, and Harry asked for a match. When he was finished, McGonagall smiled. "I don't believe it is permanent, Mr. Potter."

"Please undo the transfiguration then."

McGonagall tried a finite, then continued up the spell list for harder and harder reversal spells and finally tested to see if there was wavering energy field. There wasn't one. She was aghast. She was angry. She wanted to know the secret to this. "Class is dismissed. I need to see a couple of professors about this matter, and start a research group on how this could be."

Hermione was groaning. Class had started so well and now this. Putting her head down in her notebook she grumbled, "Harry, you may be my brother, but you're an ass!"

* * *

Despite his always calling out 'Constant Vigilance', and his highly earned paranoia, Mad Eye did have several good and close friends. At the moment, however, he was thinking about one particular friend in a new light, given his talk with Fudge.

Where was his famed paranoia when it came to his friends? Mad eye snorted as he took a drink from his hidden still. Nowhere, and that had caused his to spend almost a year captured, and a couple of months of being in therapy in order to cure his ills. Looking back, he could even agree with Fudge's point of view on the matter.

Which disturbed him.

In his experience, politicians were people who really made a mess of things, always looking to score political points instead of doing things properly. However, if Albus had dropped the ball, as he had in the past few years now that he reviewed everything in his mind, then it was highly possible that Fudge wouldn't be able to make an informed decision. Hell, according to the grief maker, he didn't have all the advisers that he required in the first place since no one was willing to accept the job.

Competent politicians. That was what was disturbing him. Competent politicians were what everyone wished for, and never got. Politicians that actually cared for what the people needed were never elected in his experience. It was a popularity vote, not an actual vote on issues.

Alastor shuddered as he tossed back the drink. To think that one conversation could make him have to review and revise the idea that Dumbledore was vetted to doing things in the best interest of the people. The main problem he saw was that Albus had taken too much interest in the Potter boy at the wrong point, and even that interest was in terms of keeping a prisoner instead of an asset. No matter, he still needed to talk with the old man in order to carefully consider the entire matter.

Perhaps he should get Arthur as backup for this meeting. Moody then remembered Arthur was still in the middle of the 'Ministry Crisis' as it was being called. Sighing to himself, he got up and went over to the floo. Might as well get it over with before Fudge took his plans too far.

* * *

Fudge's plans started to come together. He had just finished at the Ministry's registry office in order to create Fudge Chocolatier's, and he had found a place just a few doors down from the Weeze, which would be a good position to get the children to buy. Now he just had to do interviews, and that would require Moody.

That could wait, but perhaps he should write a letter to both the Jedi and the Wookies, and perhaps other species, like Goblins and Centaurs to get permission to do a line of products based on their resemblance. If he spun it right, such as saying that he would include historic details and make the line of products a chocolate version of famous people, then he would have them, to pardon the pun, eating out of his hand. They might even contribute gold in some cases, just because of their egos, and no one could say that he was discriminating, could they.

Yes, that is what he would do.

* * *

Albus's mouth was open after hearing of Moody's meeting with Fudge, and what he wanted to do. Hearing that he was an idiot for ignoring what was going on and not advising when requested was not a good thing. Nor was it something he could dismiss, as he had put the Minister off several times when advice was asked for. More and more, it was looking like his quitting several posts had been an excellent idea. "He's going to make Fudge statues?"

Moody snorted, "That was the idea he came up with."

An owl came through the window and offered a letter to the Headmaster.

"Thank you," Albus said as he took the letter, "Would you wish some refreshments or do you wish to rest?"

The owl shook it's head and took off. As it got out of the window it wondered at how foolish so many humans were. Where were the good feeders who kept food at the ready like in it's younger days?

"What did you get Albus?" Mad eye stated as his false eye started to inspect the parcel for any spells.

Dumbledore opened it up, read a few lines and smiled, "It's an invitation to have a miniture chocolate statue of me made for children to eat. Why, that's even better than Chocolate Frog cards!"

Moody groaned. It was too late, Fudge had gotten to the old man by pulling on the ego. He would have to accept the position now to prevent anything untoward's happening.

'Damn it!' Mad Eye said to himself as he shuddered, 'Why the hell is a politician or a former politician so competent! It doesn't make sense!'

The former auror frowned. Could it be polyjuice potion? He would have to keep an eye out on the man, check for the imperious, or any number of foul deeds. Competence in a politician smacked of a Dark Lord somewhere, and there was only one that they were battling at the moment.

Which meant that Potter was in danger. Again. When would the kid get a break?


End file.
